Happy Veggietine's Day 4!
by Chuquita
Summary: It's Valentine's day again and this time Veggie's going all out to celebrate by taking his favorite peasant to his
1. It's that Time Again

10:36 PM 4/7/2005  
E-mail:  
By - Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from _"Goku and Veggie's Japanese "Budoukai 3"/"Dragonball Z 3" Promo  
__(explanation of DBZ Universe mode)  
__Goku: You can make your own original characters!  
__Veggie: I will not let you control me!  
__Goku: A new song and opening theme that  
__Veggie: It's so fabulous it makes me mad! Super Vegeta's Big Bang!  
__Goku: Let's bust it out!_

dl

/dl

**Chuey's Corner:  
**Goku: Heeheehee, "fabulous".  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops, embarassed) ...  
Chuquita: (grins) (to audiance) Welcome to the fic everybody!  
Goku: (happily wheels his chair back and forth) Now that the Big Meanie's gone we have space again!  
Vegeta: (contently sits back) Well I'm happy as well to get back to normal.  
Chuquita: Hai, 10 chapters is so very draining. (grins) Though I did have a lot of fun!  
Goku: (glomps Veggie) I am just glad to have my Veggie back!  
Chuquita: I'm still a little mentally exhausted. No more 10-chapter-long fics for a while.  
Vegeta: Agreed.  
Chuquita: (to audiance) Anyways, for those who may be confused by the "4", every year around Valentine's Day we usually have a "Veggietine's Day" Special. However, since I was in the middle of "Fic 100" back on Februrary 14th, this year's special was delayed until now!  
Goku: (excitedly) Me 'n Veggie FINALLY get to go to Bejito-sei! And this time it's all in one piece!  
Vegeta: (flushes red) T-though we have to get the Capsule 3 fixed first. Brolli blew it up, remember?  
Goku: (pouts) Hai... (perks back up) I can't wait to go! A special Veggietine's Day trip just me 'n my Veggie!  
Chuquita: There is Turles's ship.  
Vegeta: (smirks) Ah, but I don't trust Turles, thus, I'll simply wait for my own ship to be repaired.  
Goku: Haha, "thus".  
Chuquita: As for what happened to Bejito and the others, that along with what happened to Brolli will be explained in this chapter.  
Vegeta: Closure.  
Chuquita: Yup!  
Vegeta: What about what Kakarrotto and I talked about offscreen? You know, the mysterious "everything" lines?  
Chuquita: That was left for the audiance to decipher:)  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) ...  
Goku:D  
Chuquita: (grins) And now on with the fic! Here's Part 1 of "Veggietine's Day 4!"  
Vegeta: It feels so strange to be doing this nearly two months after the holiday.

dl

/dl

**Summary:** It's Valentine's day again and this time Veggie's going all out to celebrate by taking his favorite peasant to his favorite place, Bejito-sei! But with how unusually suspicious everyone's been of him lately will Veggie and Goku even get to their homeplanet intime for the Belatedly-scheduled holiday? And what sort of strange plot is Turles up to concerning this trip to Bejito-sei?

dl

/dl

**Part 1 Chapter Titles: Intervention? l What secret talk? l Numbers l What now? l 100 l Take the chair l To the Gravity Room! l Mount What? l Jackpot l Sad Veggies l Goku's Plan to Cheer Veggie up! l All in his Head l A Belated Veggietine's Day? l Curiousity l Let's Go to Bejito-sei! Goku and Veggie's Veggietine's Day Plan! l**

* * *

" Ahh, pink. " Vegeta said as he stared outside at the sunrise. The ouji smiled, proud of how amazing it looked from

his 2nd floor bedroom window.

" ▫Creeeak▫ " the door to his room squeaked open. The small saiyajin mildly jumped. He was still a little uneasy to

be inside Capsule Corp at night even after the incident, which is why he had been attempting to wake himself up earlier the

past couple days; so he could be awake during the maximum number of daylight hours.

" Hey, Vegeta? " Bulma poked her head in the doorway along with Mirai.

" What are you two doing up so early? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow.

" We could ask you the same thing. " Mirai frowned, worried.

" Eh? " he tilted his head.

Bulma walked up to him, " Vegeta..umm, hn. Don't, think of this as an intervention.. "

" ..intervention? I haven't done ANYTHING to you! " the ouji balked.

" ..think of it more along the lines of a warning; a wake-up call to all of your "Veggie-germs" in concern for your

health and well-being. " she finished.

" I...still have no idea what you're talking about. "

" THAT! " Mirai pointed to the bed.

Vegeta looked over to his left to see Goku laying there fast asleep and purring with contentment, " ..is Kakarrotto."

Mirai sweatdropped, " ... "

" Vegeta it's nothing personal we're just worried about you. " Bulma said quietly, as to not disturb Goku, " You and

Son-kun have been sharing each other's beds for two **weeks** now! "

" We just lay here, it's a purely platonic occurance. " Vegeta nodded.

" And, then there's you wearing the little blue gi to bed.. " Mirai added.

" I find I feel safer if I'm wearing some sort of bodily protection to bed rather than simply sleep in my boxers. "

Vegeta explained.

" But then you walk around all day with the gi pants and sash still on. " Bulma motioned to them underneath the

covers.

" I also find that looser and or baggier pants are more comfortable on me than my skin-hugging training pants. " the

ouji folded his arms, " Besides I feel they happen to make me appear more seme-ish. "

Bulma sighed.

" You both worry too much. I have this entire kaka-situation completely under control! " Vegeta said boastfully,

brushing it off.

" Mmm.. " something rubbed against the ouji's side.

" ACK! " Vegeta froze, then bounced a few inches back and looked over to see Goku still laying there, now with his

eyes partially open.

" Mo pa liiita, Veggie. " the larger saiyajin said warmly.

" Mo pa liiita, Kaka-chan. " Vegeta happily replied.

" ...you're teaching him your native language now? " Bulma gawked, " You never even taught **me** your native

language? "

" Well Kakarrotto is a saiyajin as well, it's only natural he'd want to learn saiyago. "

" I have been wanting to learn Veggiego for a while now, Bulma! " Goku chirped, his head still on the pillow, " I

only know hellos and goodbyes right now but Veggie's gonna teach me a lot more in his spare time, right Veggie? "

" That's right. " Vegeta smiled at him.

" But, I thought you were afraid of teaching Son-kun saiyago out of fear that he'd be able to read ALL your thoughts

and not just those in english. " Bulma said, confused.

" ... " Vegeta's face went blank.

" You, forgot about that. "

" Completely. " the ouji paled.

" Hee- " Goku grinned.

" Well, ah...I trust Kakarrotto in that he won't violate my mental privacy in any way. " Vegeta stammered.

" Just like I trust Veggie! " Goku added.

" Yes. You see Kakarrotto and I have formed a layer of trust between us, and umm, that means that we both understand

each other and wouldn't try to learn one another's deep secret thoughts without the other's consent. " he tried to explain.

" Mmm-hmm! " the larger saiyajin nodded.

Vegeta hopped out of bed, " And now I'm going to go take a shower while Kakarrotto goes to take his bath..in a

completely different bathroom which isn't the one used by me. "

" That's right! " Goku said cheerfully.

Bulma and Mirai sweatdropped when they realized the larger saiyajin was just in his boxers.

" It's too warm for pajamas. "

" Oh. " Bulma said, then turned to Vegeta, " And you're fine with that? "

" As long as there's a foot minimum between our bodies on the bed at all times, yeah. " the ouji replied, then

grabbed a towel and headed out the doorway, " See you in an hour, Kakarrotto. "

" Oh-kay Veggie! " Goku opened one of the ouji's windows, then hopped out and blasted off into the sky.

Vegeta smiled as he watched the larger saiyajin fly off, then frowned sadly and partially slumped forward,

" Kakarrotto... " a little raincloud hovered over his head.

" Umm, Toussan? " Mirai cocked an eyebrow, " He's only going to be gone for an hour. "

" Can we have a 2nd bathroom put in on this floor? " the ouji asked, still staring at the open window.

Bulma sweatdropped, " Sure Vegeta, sure. "

He nodded, then turned and left the room, trying to walk proudly across the hall and into the bathroom.

" They've gotten very attatched lately. " Mirai muttered in disbelief.

Bulma laughed nervously, " It's just because they haven't seen each other in so long; once things settle I'm sure

they'll go back to sleeping in their own beds and not with each other. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Hmmhmmhmm, hmmhmmhmm! " Goku hummed contently as he dried his hair off with a towel.

Chi-Chi poked her head outside, " Goku-san? " she questioned cautiously, then sighed with relief, " Oh GOOD, you're

alone. "

" Morning Chi-chan! " the large saiyajin said happily, taking one of his gi's off the clothesline and starting to

get changed.

" Well, this is a nice surprise. " she smiled, " No Ouji. "

" Aw Chi-chan, Veggie doesn't take baths, he showers. " Goku replied, " Be-sides Veggie isn't comfortable bathing

with me anyway. "

" How do you know that? "

" He told me when we had our _secret talk._ " he flushed lightly.

" What secret talk? "

" The one who's content me 'n Veggie promised each other we'd never ever tell anyone. " he said casually.

Chi-Chi's eyes went wide for a moment, she shook it off, " When was this? "

" Oh, back on the Big Meanie's ship. It was so nice to talk to Veggie that he's teaching me saiyago so we can talk

to each other in two different languages! " Goku clasped his hands together, then put his wrist-bands on.

" Delightful. " Chi-Chi said flatly, " So, what exactly did you "talk" about that would cause the Ouji to suddenly

decide he's teaching you how to use his ouji-tongue? "

" Oh Chi-chan I can't tell you. " Goku laughed.

" Why NOT? "

" Because, I told you already. "

" ...? "

" Veggie and I made a promise Chi-chan, I always keep my promises. " he said confidently.

" I can attest to that.. " Chi-Chi trailed off, " B..but still? Are you even sure you knew what you were talking

about when you spoke to the Ouji in private about...whatever it was you were telling each other! "

" Mmm-hmm. " Goku nodded, then sighed contently, " I understand my Veggie and he understands me, Chi-chan. And

speaking of Veggie I've got to get going! It's been almost an hour, Veggie's probably wondering where I am by now. " he

hovered upward, " See you at lunchtime, Chi-chan! " the large saiyajin called out, then blasted off into the sky.

" HEY! GOKU-SAN WAIT! " Chi-Chi exclaimed, then groaned when he was no longer in sight. Chi-Chi folded her arms,

" I'm going to have to have a talk with that Ouji this evening. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Ohhh... " Vegeta frowned as he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. His obvious loss of muscle mass due to

the loss of 2 months-worth of training easily noticable in his reflection, " I'm going to have to train 5 times as hard just

to get it all back in time for summer. " the ouji pouted.

" ▫Knock▫knock▫knock▫ "

Vegeta re-adjusted the large towel around his waist, then went over to the bathroom door and opened it to reveal Goku

standing there.

" Hi Veggie! " Goku gushed excitedly, " I brought you your clothes and some snacks..oh! And a pepsi for Veggie to

sip on! " he held out said objects, " I missed you Veggie! "

" I missed you too. " the ouji smiled and took the items, " However I think it would be best if I got changed in my

room. "

" Oh-kay Veggie! " Goku nodded. Vegeta passed him across the hallway and entered his bedroom. Goku took a whiff of

the air in the bathroom and suddenly went light-headed. He shook it off, " WOW! Veggie's bathroom smells like you're ontop of

a super-gigantic Veggie that takes up an entire room! "

Vegeta sweatdropped, " Interesting mental image, Kakarrotto. " he flicked the switch for the fan on to clear out the

air in the bathroom, " I'll only be a few minutes. " he said, closing the door.

Goku stood there in the hallway, looking around in random directions.

" Hey there. "

Goku bounced back in surprise to see Turles suddenly standing beside him, " Oh. Goodmorning Turles. How're you! "

he said happily.

" Wonderful actually. " the evil type-3 saiyajin smirked, then knocked lightly on the door.

Vegeta opened the door in only his blue gi pants and white sash, " YES Kaka..oh. You. "

" Me. " Turles grinned mischievously.

Vegeta slammed the door shut.

Goku and Turles sweatdropped.

" You know, Vegeta-san, it's fine that you want to stay in your room like that. I'll just stay out here and talk to

Kakarrotto about the type-3 saiyajin mating habits and certain petite saiyajin royals who shall remain nameless. " Turles

said cooly.

The ouji swung his door open and stared at Turles with narrowed eyes, " What do you want. "

" Say Vegeta-san did you know 15 is divisible by **3**? " Turles grinned.

Vegeta poked him in the chest, " Err, I've had enough of you and your evil twisted numbers! Kakarrotto told me all

about how you tried to manipulate him and others using the power of math! "

" Math? " Turles cocked an eyebrow.

" Yes! You and your "Level 3". " the ouji snorted, then folded his arms and smirked, " Well now that I've been so

well-informed by my favorite peasant, your arithmetic-related plot is useless! "

Turles chuckled, " Oh Vegeta-san, you're so amusing. Here you are, sleeping with Kakarrotto, wearing his cropped

t-shirt, and the little blue gi pants and sash and you're acting as if everything's the way it was 3 months ago. "

" Everything IS the same as it was 3 months ago! The only difference is that Kakarrotto and I have come to an

understanding. " the ouji nodded.

" An, understanding? " he blinked, then let out a gasp, " YOU MEAN I MISSED IT? " Turles said in horror, " You

confessed to one another and I MISSED it! "

" **We confessed nothing and you will never know the content of our conversation!** " Vegeta laughed victoriously,

" Ah, how delicious victory is. " he turned to Goku, " Come Kakarrotto! To the gravity room! "

" But what a-bout breakfast? "

" ... " Vegeta paused, " Oh yeah. BREAKFAST, then the gravity room! "

" HOORAY! " Goku cheered and followed the ouji down the stairs.

Turles watched them leave, then poked his head into Vegeta's room with suspicion, " HMM... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" So. " a bored and confused Brolli said to his tail, sitting on the side of the boardwalk with his legs hanging over

the edge, " What do you want to do today? "

Kyohaku shrugged.

The densetsu groaned, " I have no idea either! " he flopped backward. It'd taken him about a week to recover at a

local hospital and he'd snuck out to avoid paying the bill the way he'd done at the previous hospital, " I don't want to get

wrapped up in an obsession the way Toussan has. "

Kyohaku muttered something to him.

" ...oh yeah, I did didn't I. " he blinked, " Well, " Brolli sat up, " I think I should do something different.

Something NOT involving Vejita because that plan obviously didn't work. "

_:That's the spirit:_ his tail said happily.

" Something fun, something that I can enjoy by myself. Maybe even things that Kakarrotto has never accomplished. " he

grinned at the idea, " Yeah! That's it! " he hopped to his feet, " I'm going to go out and accomplish things Kakarrotto

cannot! That's the plan for today, Kyohaku! "

_:YAY:_ she wagged back and forth.

" Vejita can wait. If any briliant plans happen to hit me over the course of the day I'll simply write them down

somewhere for later. " he shrugged it off, " Afterall I don't want to end up like Chi-Chi. "

" You know, psychotic over keeping Vejita safe from Kakarrotto's disgustingly mushy mind. "

Kyohaku stared at him lamely.

Brolli mumbled, " Oh-kay, so that's what I was doing for the past couple months, but still! I need to avoid any

future obsessiveness by channeling my large amounts of energy elsewhere. "

_:That's good.:_ she nodded.

" Oh-kay. I'm ready now. " he lept to his feet, " Come Kyohaku! Let's go do something Kakarrotto either cannot do or

completely stinks at! "

_:HAI:_ the tail grinned.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫Knock▫knock▫knock▫. "

Bulma opened the door. She was dressed to go to work but still had a stressed and worried expression on her face,

" Hello? "

Chi-Chi stood there with the rulebook in one hand and one of her less powerful swords in the other.

" ...oh. " Bulma paled, then called out, " VEGETA! SOMEONE'S HERE TO SEE YOU! "

" Yes? " the ouji poked his head into the room. He was carrying a large plate of breakfast goods. He smirked when he

saw who it was, " Ah, Onna. Greetings! "

" Where's Goku-san. " she said bluntly.

" Wow, you're not even looking for me this time? " Vegeta said, surprised, " I could've sworn you'd be.. "

" Listen. " her voice went down to a whisper, " He's broken nearly half the rules over the past 2 weeks. That's 100

out of 200 rules; BROKEN! " Chi-Chi exclaimed.

" More like 201. " Vegeta mumbled to himself.

" What was that? "

" Nothing. " he grinned cheesily.

" ... " Bulma stared at the ouji with bugged-out eyes.

" Ahh! Don't look at me like that I didn't do anything non-platonic with Kakarrotto really! " the ouji gulped.

" Are you willing to say that in a court of law? " Chi-Chi glowered.

" What? " Vegeta blinked, confused.

" Nothing. " she sighed tiredly, " Now where's Goku-san? I've gone through the entire rulebook and highlighted every

rule he's broken so he can practice on...not breaking them again. "

Vegeta smirked, " Kakarrotto's out in the backyard. We're having a picnic-breakfast together. "

" Wonderful. " Chi-Chi said, mock-content. She pushed past the ouji and stomped out to the backyard.

" Perhaps I should warn Kakarrotto. " the ouji said, worried. Vegeta tugged on his right earlobe.

" GASP! " Goku bolted to attention, looking around. He sensed Chi-Chi's ki and froze.

" GOKU-SAN! " she stood there in the doorway, " Have you completely forgotten half the rules thanks to that Ouji! "

" ... " he looked around in random directions, avoiding eye-contact.

Chi-Chi bent down to where he was sitting and held the book open, calmer, " Look at this Goku-san, 100 rules, BROKEN!

What were you thinking? Do you think its oh-kay to just do whatever you want with the Ouji now that he's back? "

Goku bit his lip, " Yes? "

" ... " she stared at him in shock.

" T..to an ex-tent. I, I want to do lots of things with Veggie now that I have him back, but I don't want to do

anything Veggie doesn't want me to do with him. " Goku shook his head quickly.

" Ah. That explains why most of them are the lesser rules at the end of the book. " Chi-Chi said, enlightened, " I

don't think even the Ouji would like it if you were to break some of the top 10. "

" ... " Goku sat there perfectly still, " HAI. " he said loudly, his pupils dilated.

" Ah ha...ah hahaha.. " Chi-Chi laughed nervously, " Say! How about we make a deal, hm Goku-san? "

" A deal? " his eyes lit up, now back to normal.

" Yeah. I'll let you breaking half the rules slide, if you PROMISE, and I really mean PROMISE, NOT to break any of

the top 10. They're the most important rules of all and you know it. "

" Oh. " Goku said.

Chi-Chi flipped to the page, " I know you've broken 8 and 10, but that's oh-kay. As long as its nothing above number

5 there's no reason to panic. "

" You mean, be-low number 5, right Chi-chan? " Goku asked, confused.

She thought for a moment, then flushed with embarassment, " OH! Yes Goku-san that's right. Haha..that's the thing

about numbering the Rules this way. " she regained her calm, " I suppose it may be a little much to ask you to listen to all

200 rules after being away from the Ouji for so long, but the least you can do is obey the top 10. Or the top 5. The top 5

is good. Do you think you could do that for me Goku-san? Could you at the very minimum obey the first 5 rules? "

" Uh... " Goku stared at her nervously, his eyes darting around.

" Breakfast! "

" VEGGIE! " Goku turned to his right to see Vegeta standing there, " Oh THANK YOU Veggie for your wonderful

Veggie-timing! " he gushed.

Vegeta sat down beside him and handed Goku a plate full of food, " You're welcome, my favorite peasant. " he

smirked, then glanced over at Chi-Chi, " Onna? "

" I know there's something different about you two. You can't beat around the bush forever so just tell me. " Chi-Chi

dropped the rulebook infront of her and leaned her hands forward onto it while still sitting down.

" We just missed one another, over 2 months apart can do that to a person. " Vegeta said calmly, sipping a glass of

orange juice.

" You, Ouji. Why are you letting Goku-san sleep in your bed? " she demanded.

He paused in the middle of his drink, then swallowed what little he had in his mouth. Vegeta annoyedly placed the

glass back down on his plate, " Maybe I'm still slightly tramatized from being kidnapped and feel better with someone in the

bedroom with me, alright. " he muttered.

" Why not sleep with Bulma then? She is your girlfriend. " Chi-Chi explained.

" The first night back, she stayed with me. But after that she just went back to her busy schedule. She leaves for

places on meetings before I even go to sleep or in the middle of the night because the location is in a different time-zone

where it's still the afternoon. " he said sadly, " She's the President of Capsule Corp, it's a lot of responsibility. I can

understand why she isn't around much. "

" And Goku-san is strong so if someone did try to break in, with Goku-sa being such a light sleeper he could not only

hear it and wake up but he'd be powerful enough to stop any trespassers. " Chi-Chi concluded, deep in thought.

" Something like that. "

Goku leaned over and gave the ouji a hug, " Oh Veggie... " he trailed off, comforting him.

" That still doesn't explain why you're sleeping in the same bed. "

" ... "

" ... "

Both saiyajin froze; blank looks on their faces.

" And why do you need him in specific to protect you? You have two super-powerful demi-oujis living at Capsule Corp

with you! Have them bunk outside your bedroom and take shifts like armed guards! You can't tell me they're not able to

protect you, I've seen them fight. " Chi-Chi pointed to the house.

" Yeah, well.. " Vegeta sputtered, " I don't see you sleeping with Kakarrotto on a regular basis. " he snorted.

" That's because Goku-sa moves around a lot in bed. During the week before the Cell Games he nearly crushed me in his

sleep and sprained my ribcage. THAT'S why he sleeps in his own room now. " Chi-Chi said bitterly, " I wish I was stronger,

then maybe we could sleep in the same bed again like a normal couple. We haven't slept like that on a regular basis since

"those three years". It's because Goku-san's just too strong. "

" I'm sorry Chi-chan. " Goku lamented.

" It's not your fault. You can't consiously control your movements while you're asleep. " she smiled tiredly at him,

then paused and turned to Vegeta, " Wait, if he's moving around the whole time how come you haven't freaked out and kicked

him off your bed yet? "

" Actually, Kakarrotto hasn't really moved around much at all while he's bunked with me. " the ouji said, surprised

at hearing about Chi-Chi's situation.

She gawked at him, " You're kidding me! He's ALWAYS tossing and turning! I'm surprised he doesn't fall off his own

bed at night! "

Goku continued to eat his breakfast while Chi-Chi and Vegeta talked; taking a single, uneasy, momentary stare at the

Rule Book.

Vegeta smirked proudly, " No, Kakarrotto just lays there and purrs with contentment, not a single kick or punch. "

" ... " Chi-Chi stared at him in disbelief, " But.. "

" ..and Kakay purrs so very wonderfully too. " he teased, edging over to Goku, " Such a warm rippling sound, it's

very soothing to listen to after a long day training. "

" Err.. " Chi-Chi twitched, annoyed.

" Say Onna, has Kakay ever purred for you in his sleep? " Vegeta grinned widely, " He does it every night for meeee."

" AAARG! " Chi-Chi stood up. She snatched the Rule Book off the ground and pointed angrily at Vegeta, " YOU'LL GET

YOUR COMEUPANCE OUJI, JUST WAIT! "

" Heh, Onna with all that's happened to me lately I'd say I'm more due for a payoff. " he snickered, then rubbed the

top of one of Goku's legs, " Hai Kaka-chan? "

" You can't do that its against Rule number 4! " she snapped.

" And that would be.. " Vegeta said casually.

Chi-Chi turned to Goku and glowered.

" Rule number 4: No touching is to o-ccur between me and my Veggie that can be deemed inappropriate in any way shape

or form. " Goku announced as if reading right off a page.

Vegeta blinked, " But I'm not tou..AHH! OH GOD ITS HIS THIGH! " he quickly yanked his hand away and rapidly waved it

in the air while spraying it with peasant-repel.

" Weren't watching what you were rubbing, huh? " Chi-Chi smirked.

" Hn. " Vegeta grumbled in saiyago to himself, then turned to Goku, " Why didn't you say something! "

" I did not know what to say. " Goku sweatdropped, " Sorry, Veggie. "

" It's alright. " the ouji gave him a light, quick hug.

" Mmmmm- " the larger saiyajin hugged back even harder. Vegeta let out a panicked noise, then glanced at Chi-Chi out

of the corner of his eye to see her snickering at him.

" Err.. " Vegeta struggled, panic rising thoughout his body. He could practically feel the larger saiyajin's sweat.

He narrowed his eyes, _:I will not let Onna get the best of me:_ he thought stubbornly and hugged back again. Vegeta paled

when he heard Goku let out a happy gasp and lean forward. The moment the ouji's body hit the ground he let out a scream of

fright knocked Goku off, shaking and shuddering and glowing bright red.

" Heh, I knew you couldn't take it! " Chi-Chi grinned with confidence, then headed back inside while letting out a

huge mental sigh of relief, _:The Ouji still can't handle prolonged physical contact with Goku-san. That means they haven't_

_had non-platonic interaction with one another:_ " YES! " she pumped her fist into the air.

" Umm, Chi-chan? " Goku sweatdropped, utterly confused.

" Hmmm? " she smiled warmly at him over her shoulder, " Yes my sweet and wonderful Goku-san? "

Goku wagged his tail at the tone of voice, " Why did you so happy all of a sudden? "

" Because the Ouji has just given me proof that you two haven't broken Rule number 2 at all! " she clasped her hands

together, " Well, I'm going inside now, have "fun", Ouji. " Chi-Chi chuckled, leaving.

" ... " Vegeta lay there staring up at the sky for a second, then slapped himself on the forehead, " Why did you have

to go do that, Kakarrotto? " he groaned.

" Do what? "

" Lean FORWARD! "

" I am sorry Veggie, I did not mean to scare you. " Goku apologized.

" It's alright. You were just caught up in the moment. " Vegeta sprayed himself a few more times, then shakily sat

up. He took a deep breath to calm down, " Now, let's just enjoy our meal without any further interuptions, hai Kakarrotto? "

" Hmm. " Goku contently leaned sideways against him. Vegeta froze up and flushed, " Veggie makes me happy. "

" Ah ha...haha...ha... " Vegeta laughed nervously, " Hai. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫SIGH▫ Mr. Popo is going to miss this place. " the genie sighed sadly as he, Piccolo, and Dende packed up their

things for the real ruler of the planet to finally return.

" As I will as well. " Piccolo said stoically as he took one last glimpse around the room, " So many memories... "

Dende sweatdropped.

" Well, " the older namekian picked the ruler's chair up and held it over his shoulder with ease, " Let's get going."

" You can't just take the guy's **chair** with you! " Dende gawked.

" I'm not taking it, I'm merely bringing back a memento with us. To remember my temporary rule by until I can concoct

a plan to so I'm able to rule permanently. " Piccolo explained.

" ... " the guardian folded his arms and stared at him flatly.

" The guy's ruler of earth, Dende. He can buy a new chair. "

Dende let out a sigh of defeat, " Fine. You have a point. Just, keep it quiet. I don't want people to think we're

stealing. "

" I don't plan on taking anything else from here with me. " Piccolo said, opening the window, " Ready? "

" Mr. Popo is ready to leave! " Mr. Popo said happily.

" Alright then. " Piccolo powered up, " Back to the lookout! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Mmmmm- Veggie makes the best meals EVER! " Goku gushed as he and Vegeta re-entered Capsule Corp through the

backdoor.

" I'm glad you enjoyed it, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta said proudly. The two were making their way to the gravity room down

the hall.

" I always enjoy food that Veggie makes. " the larger saiyajin replied, " It's just one of Veggie's many

Veggie-traits that make me smile. "

Vegeta laughed nervously and flushed red in the face. He opened the door to the gravity room and stepped inside. Goku

followed him and sat down on the ground with his back against the wall. He turned the machine on.

" Welcome to the Gravity Room. Please enter your desired gravitational multiple. " the machine said pleasantly.

Vegeta dejectedly pressed in 400. His body's ability to handle higher gravity levels had dropped from his lack of

training while being held hostage as well.

Goku smiled comfortingly at him, " Aw, don't worry Veggie. I'm sure you'll get back up to 550x in no time. I have

confidence in you Veggie! "

" I hate this. You know I can barely even sustain ssj3 anymore! I used to be able to hold that form for at least 5

minutes! " he exclaimed, upset.

" And Veggie will. You just gotta train harder. "

" I feel like I'm going backwards. The gap between our ki's has widened substantially since the last time we really

sparred. " he clenched his fists, then threw a punch into the air.

" But Veggie that's only because I trained super-hard in here so I could get strong enough to fight the Big Meanie

and you were kept from training at all. " Goku said.

" ...I appreciate it. "

" Hm? "

" You slowing down your own training for two months so I can at least get my body back into its natural semeish

shape. It's nice of you, Kakarrotto. "

" Hee- " Goku grinned, " Veggieswelcome. "

" ... "

" ... "

" Is, Veggie up to a sparring match? " Goku asked curiously.

The ouji smirked, " Yeah, I think I am. " he cracked his knuckles. Goku hopped up to his feet and eagerly struck a

position, " But just because I'm a little out of it don't think you can go easy on me. "

The larger saiyajin grinned, " I won't. "

Goku and Vegeta lunged at each other, their fists colliding.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Ahh, it's good to be home! " Bejito took a deep breath as he, Ruby, Bardock, and Celipa stood before the building

they had deemed the temporarily royal castle.

" AND Kaio-sama let us keep all the leftover food! " Celipa said happily, lugging the enormous bag full of food

over her shoulder.

" It's not that bad of a place, but with Bejito-sei whole again I'd rather be wished back, you know. " Bardock said

glumly.

Bejito stared at him in shock, " BEJITO-SEI OUR HOMEPLANET AND MY KINGDOM HAS BEEN RESTORED TO ITS FORMER GLORY? "

he lept infront of Bardock, " Why didn't you tell me this! "

" Where have you been it happened during the previous winter on Earth. " Ruby sweatdropped, " Kakarrotto wished it

back as a present for Vegeta. "

" When we're wished back remind me to give Kakarrotto a medal, or something. " the ou nodded thoughtfully.

" Uh-huh. "

Bejito opened the front door and stepped inside, then nearly gasped at the powerful smell of rotten fish, " AARGH?

NANI? "

" Umm, hey Bejito! " Nappa waved sheepishly as he and Cally stood there.

" What happened in here? " he asked.

" Well, frankly, and this is just my advice...your stove..it's a little **too** complex. " Nappa laughed nervously.

" Infact, I went through some catalogues and made a list of possible replacements which both suit your needs and

everyday lifestyle! " Cally had the same nervous expression on her face. She handed the list to Ruby, " Enjoy! "

" ... "

" ... " the ou and ouho stared at them blankly.

" You destroyed our oven. " Ruby sweatdropped.

" "Destroyed" is such a violent word. I prefer "indirectly-caused fatal malfunction". " Cally nodded contently.

" ... "

" It's supposed to soften the blow. "

" ... "

" Is it working? "

" Not really. "

" In layman's terms...we put a fish in the oven, but it was too big to fit so I had to kind of squish it inside.. "

Nappa started out.

" Oh no... " Bardock paled.

" And then we both went out to watch a little tv while the fish cooked. " Cally continued.

" But in the middle of the news there was this sudden explosion and we looked back to see smoke coming out from

around the edges of the kitchen door. "

" And by the time we got inside...it was too late. "

Ruby sighed tiredly, then looked over at Bejito, " Well? "

" Hmmhmmhmm...haha...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! "

" o.O " the others stared at him, bug-eyed.

" You oh-kay? " Bardock lightly poked him.

" Heh, Nappa, Cally, its perfectly oh-kay that you've demonlished our oven, for an even greater and more efficient

oven lies in my REAL castle on Bejito-sei. And that's where we're going! " he smirked proudly.

" What? " Nappa blinked, " Bejito you feeling alright? We're all dead, remember? Even with Bejito-sei back in one

piece there's no way we could.. "

" ..ah, but you forget, Nappa, about seven wonderful little orbs called the dragon balls. With them we could free our

entire species; except Paragus; from this realm and return us all to our home! "

" But, how are we going to do that? We'd need to leave otherworld to search for the dragon balls and we can't leave

otherworld unless we've been wished back but we can't be wished back without the dragon balls which we can't get too because

we're not able to leave. " Nappa exclaimed.

" Ho ho ho! Leave that to me, everyone. " Bejito smirked, " On our way back here I overheard a few Oni speaking, and

it turns out there's a mountain on Earth which the dead can pass through. " he lowered his voice to a whisper, " We're going

to find that mountain and sneak out onto Earth where we'll pillage my daughter-in-law's dragon radar and use it to find the

dragon balls and the saiyajin species back to life. "

" It sounds good "in theory", but... " Bardock trailed off.

" Don't question your Ou, Bardock. " Bejito snorted. Bardock sweatdropped, " Now, " he cracked his knuckles, " Let's

get to work on the plan. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Hmm...there's got to be something indicating exactly what type of physical interactions Kakarrotto and Vegeta-san

have been having since we rescued him. " Turles said, deep in thought as he re-scanned the room a second time. He'd only

gone through Vegeta's room briefly, but since the little ouji hadn't returned directly to his room after breakfast, Turles

decided he'd take another look before leaving. The first scan had been disappointing to him; the bed had one side covered in

Vegeta's germs, and the opposite side covered in Goku's, with the middle completely germless at all, " That means they really

have just been sleeping. " he frowned, his tail swishing behind sadly behind him. Turles sat glumly on the edge of bed,

lightly kicking his leg back and forth.

" ▫Thunk▫. "

" Huh? " Turles peered down to see a small, partially unwrapped gift on the floor with a tag reading "To my Veggie"

on it, " Hmmm? Now what do we have here. " he smirked, picking it up. He lifted the top of the box off and his eyes widened

in surprise, " ! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫PANT▫HEAVE▫PANT▫HEAVE▫ " Vegeta stood with his hand pressed against the wall of the gravity room. He'd been

sparring with Goku under 400x gravity for a couple hours now and was starting to get dizzy, " I **never** get dizzy. " he

muttered in disbelief, then pressed the palm of his hand at the wall even harder.

" Veggie? " Goku floated into view in ssj1.

" Huh? " the ouji looked up at him, " I'm fine Kakarrotto, just taking a small break. " he brushed it off with a

laugh.

" But Veggie's sweating really bad. " the larger saiyajin said, worried. After hesitating a moment, he spoke up,

" Would Veggie like me to lower.. "

" ..no! I'm not SO out of shape that I can't train in at least 400x gravity! " Vegeta complained, his voice

fluxuating.

" ... "

" ... "

" Is there anything I can do for you? "

" Yeah, get me back the last 2 months of my life Brolli stole from me. " the ouji smiled wryly.

Goku tilted his head, confused.

" I'm joking. I know that's not possible. It's just...frustrating to come back and see exactly how much being kept

from training has done to my body. " he folded his arms.

" I am sorry. "

" Not your fault. "

Goku gave the smaller saiyajin a hug, " Maybe, Veggie just needs some rest. "

" Will you come with me? " Vegeta asked while embarassingly avoiding eye-contact.

The larger saiyajin grinned, " Sure! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Welcome back to.. "

" ▫Click▫ "

" ..sunny and breezy with a high of 72.. "

" ▫Click▫ "

" ..can all be yours for 5 easy payments of 19.95.. "

" ▫Click▫ " Goku continued to flip through the channels as he sat on the arm of the sofa in the living room; Vegeta

fast asleep on the actual cushions. The larger saiyajin sympathetically glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

" ▫Ding▫dong▫. "

Goku looked around to see if anyone else was nearby. There wasn't. He patted the little ouji on the shoulder, " I'm

just gonna go get the door, oh-kay Veggie? I'll be right back I promise. "

" ZZzzZZzzZZzz... " Vegeta continued to snore.

He stood up and walked over to the front door, then opened it, " Hello? "

" Toussan? " Gohan said, surprised as he and Videl stood in the doorway.

" Gohan Videl HI! " Goku said happily, " How are you? "

" Umm, good. " he said, confused as they came inside.

" We're here for a checkup. Well, actually the baby is. " Videl motioned to her stomach. She smiled, " I'm due

sometime next month. "

" Is Bulma around? I know we came a little early, but.. " Gohan trailed off.

" She's still at her meeting. " Goku nodded, " It's one of the building across the street but she left a while a-go

so I don't think she'll be gone too much longer. "

Videl slowly made her way over to the armchair and sat down, " ▫WHEW▫! " she wiped the sweat off her brow, then

glanced over and paused in surprise at the figure on the sofa to her right, " What's Vegeta doing sleeping in the middle of

the day? I thought he didn't nap at all. "

Goku frowned, " He's just tired. Veggie's been so hard on himself since we rescued him. " Goku sat back down on the

arm of the sofa while Gohan closed the front door, " He felt so helpless for such a long while that he's mentally beating

himself up over not being able to save himself from the Big Meanie. Veggie's been having trouble training at even 400x

gravity lately, but I don't think it's because Veggie wasn't allowed to train for two months. Veggie did lose some of his

strength and Veggie-sharpness, but I think most of why Veggie's not doing so well is all in his head. " Goku pointed to his

own, " If I could just find a way to boost Veggie's self-confidence I know he'd be able to get back to 550x by the end of

this week. "

" Wow...you've really thought this out, haven't you? " Gohan said, impressed and a little startled.

" Hmmm. " Goku smiled, " I never really found Veggie that hard to understand. "

" You're kidding! "

The large saiyajin shook his head no, confused at Gohan's reaction, " So! " he said, changing the subject, " Have

you found out if your baby's a girl or a boy yet? "

" We'd rather be surprised. " Videl smiled.

" Also, we find its better to keep Kaasan in the dark about that or else knowing her she'd try to take complete

control of the situation; and if its a girl we don't want to end up being threatened by Kaasan to name it after her. " Gohan

laughed nervously, " No offense. "

" Do you have any names you thought up yet? " Goku asked, now rubbing the sleeping ouji's back. Vegeta let out a

small stream of purrs that Gohan was sure the ouji would've been embarassed by had he himself heard it.

" We have a small list. " Videl whipped out said list, which ran from where she sat to about three feet across the

floor.

Goku sweatdropped.

" Well, we're heading down to the waiting room in the lab, alright Toussan? " Gohan said, heading for the lab door

after helping Videl up. She walked over to the door as well, then made sure she grabbed a tight hold of the handle as she

made her way down the steps.

The large saiyajin watched them go, then glanced back at Vegeta, then at the tv. His eyes trailed down to the ps2

sitting snuggly in the cubbyhole above the vcr. Goku grinned.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Ohhhhhhhh! It's just too hard! "

Vegeta opened one sleepy eye to see Goku sitting on the ground infront of him with his back facing the ouji. The tv

was on with the screen displaying the larger saiyajin's video-game self laying on the ground with a "You Lose" sign above

his head. The little ouji sat up and peered over to see a frustrated look on the other saiyajin's face, " Kakarrotto? "

" Oh Veggie you're up! " he beamed, then pouted, " I'm having so much trouble beating this thing on Difficult Mode. "

Vegeta smirked, " Are you now? " he hopped off the couch and strode over to where Goku sat, " Can I, assist you in

any way, Kakarrotto? "

" Can Veggie show me how to beat 'um? " Goku held up the controller.

The ouji puffed his chest out with pride, " Gladly. " he took the controller and started to play.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Go Veggie GO GO GO YAY! " Goku cheered as the virtual ssj3 Veggie kicked the virtual Freeza into the ground

directly before the stands, then Big Banged him into a dirty smudge spot on the grass.

" -You are the WINNER! Congradulations!- " the videogame's announcer exclaimed, " -You win 1,000,000,000 zeni!- "

The ouji was grinning widely and wagging his tail excitedly behind him, " BWAHAHAHAHA! I am a winner, aren't I! "

" Mmm-hmm! " Goku clasped his hands together, " So, is Veggie up for another round in the gravity room? "

Vegeta smirked wickedly they way he often did during battle, " YEAH! " he pumped his fist in the air, " I feel like I

could take on a hundred Freezas! Come Kakarrotto! "

Goku watched him dash back to the gravity room and smiled, " I like not listening to the more in-sig-nificant rules,

I get lots more ideas when my mind isn't working super-hard at keeping all the rules together! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" HAAAAAAAAA! " Vegeta threw his fist forward. Goku caught it and flipped the ouji over only to have Vegeta swing

around and kick him in the back. Goku's grip left the ouji's fist and Vegeta sent a garriku ho at him. The larger saiyajin

sensed it coming and quickly rolled to the side, dodging the blast. As Goku rolled back to having his body face the ceiling

he let out a large ki blast. Vegeta struck his hands out and reflected it. The two ssj2s smirked at each other. Goku was

practically beaming at how much more alert and on the ball the little ouji was. The larger saiyajin rushed at Vegeta, who

lept onto the wall and ran around the room on it, dodging Goku's ki blasts as he went. Vegeta flipped back off the wall and

kicked Goku in the stomach, then landed on the floor while Goku flipped and landed, coughing.

" Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... "

" Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... " they both shouted as their ki's flared upward.

" **▫FWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH▫!** " the two saiyajin burst into ssj3. Goku was doing his best to surpess his ecstatics at

how well his plan had succeeded.

_:I knew it! I knew it was all in his head:_ the larger saiyajin mentally squealed with joy, _:My Veggie's the_

_GREATEST:_

Vegeta clasped the butts of his palms together and faced them towards Goku, grinning wickedly, " Heh... "

" KAAAAAAAAAAAA... "

" GARRRRRRRRRRRRR.. "

" MEHHHHHHHHH.. "

" REEEEEEEEE... "

" HAAAAAAAAAAAA... "

" KUUUUUUUUUU... "

" MEHHHHHHHHHHH... "

" HOOOOOOOOOOO! "

" HAAAAAAAAAA! " the blue and pink blasts collided head on, the two saiyajin struggling with the combined beam as

each blast attempted to swallow up the other. The blasts pressed against each other once more before finally bouncing off

one another back at their creators. Goku and Vegeta gasped and ducked, dodging as the two blasts hit either wall. The duo

powered back down to normal form.

" ▫WHEW▫! " Goku sighed, sweaty, " That was GREAT, Veggie! "

" Heh-heh-heh...yeah, it was, wasn't it. " Vegeta grinned, satisfied. He contently glanced over at the gravity

machine only to let out a startled gasp while Goku smiled knowingly to himself on the other end of the room, " THE GRAVITY!

IT'S AT 500x! "

" See! You didn't loose that much strength afterall Veggie! " Goku clasped his hands together, then applauded him.

Vegeta's arms hung at his sides in shock as he continued to stare at the numbers.

Goku walked over to the ouji and stood next to him, " The Big Meanie tried to program Veggie to think he wasn't

strong enough, but I know better. I know that my Veggie is capable of handling anything that comes his way! "

" Umm... " Vegeta stammered, unsure of what to say, " Thanks? "

Goku glomped him, " You are welcome Veggie! And thank you for such a fun sparring match! I really enjoyed it. "

" Hm. " he smirked. Vegeta shut the machine off, then hopped onto the larger saiyajin's back, " So! Where to now,

my wonderfully sneaky peasant? "

" Heehee- I dunno, where does Veggie wanna go? " Goku asked, delighted.

" ▫Knock▫knock▫knock▫ "

The two saiyajin turned to face the door.

" Kakarrotto, open the door. " Vegeta said, his head leaning ontop of Goku's.

Goku tried to keep from laughing at the expression on Vegeta's face, then did so, " Hello? "

" Oh hi Son-kun! " Bulma said cheerfully, " I've got some great news for you! Say where's Vegeta? "

" Yes? "

" ... " Bulma blinked, then looked up to see the ouji was propped on Goku's back with his hands around Goku's

shoulders and his chin resting on the top of Goku's head. She sweatdropped, " Oh. "

" Guess what Bulma? Veggie can handle 500x again! " Goku gushed exctiedly.

" He can? " she grinned, then looked up at Vegeta, " You can? "

" Heh, I suppose you could say that. " Vegeta chuckled boastfully, rubbing his nose.

" That's WONDERFUL, Vegeta! " Bulma said excitedly, " I'm so happy for you! "

The ouji wagged his tail.

" Now where was I...OH! I had a meeting with several very important people and I've been granted the opportunity for

us to celebrate "Veggietines Day" on the 14th..of April this year! "

" YAY! " Goku pumped his fists in the air, nearly knocking Vegeta off his back. The smaller saiyajin struggled to

hold on.

" But, didn't you already celebrate "Veggietine's Day"? " he asked, raising an eyebrow.

" Without you around it just wouldn't have been the same, so I cancelled Capsule Corp's usual Valentine's fanfare

until we could find you and bring you back home. " Bulma explained.

" THAT'S why everything wasn't pink when I got a look at the planet from that control panel! " Vegeta gasped.

" Mmm-hmm. " she nodded, " Besides, easter came early this year so now April's pretty much freed up for candy-related

holiday festivities. Wouldn't you say, Son-kun? " Bulma smiled at Goku.

" I luv festivities, Bulma! "

" It's settled then! " she said cheerfully, " This year "Veggietines Day" falls in April. " Bulma turned to the ouji,

" You oh-kay with that Vegeta? "

" I suppose... " the ouji trailed off.

" It's gonna be the very best Veggietine's Day EVER, huh Veggie? " Goku smiled excitedly up at him.

" But, I don't have anything planned out at all. " Vegeta said in thought.

" That's oh-kay! Me 'n Veggie can plan out our special Veggietine's Day together! " the larger saiyajin said,

" It'll be fun! Just Veggie 'n me spending the whole day together doing things we enjoy! " he mused.

" Isn't that what you do now? " Bulma sweatdropped.

Goku blinked, " Well, yeah, but since it'll be Veggietine's Day we'll be doing _special_ things together. Things we

don't do normally or on a regular basis. "

Vegeta's face flushed. He embarassingly buried his face in the larger saiyajin's hair.

" Oh. " Bulma paled.

" You don't look so good Bulma. Maybe you need a nap too. " Goku said, worried.

" Huh? Oh! I'm fine, really! " she laughed nervously.

" ... "

" ... "

" What kinds of "_special_ things"? "

" Let's go upstairs now, Veggie! " Goku said cheerfully, heading past Bulma and down the hallway.

Bulma stood there for a moment, confused, " Son? Son-kun why didn't you answer me? SON? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" So, what kind of "_special_" and obviously platonic things do you have in mind? " Vegeta asked as they climbed the

stairs.

" I have a few ideas. " Goku grinned, anxious, " I'll tell Veggie once we're in private. "

" Kinda bold lately, aren't we? " the little ouji said teasingly.

" Haha. " Goku flushed, then opened the door to Vegeta's room only to see Turles standing there smirking, " Huh? "

" What are you doing in my room, Turles? " Vegeta glared accusingly at him.

" Oh, nothing. Just taking a little look around. Infact, I found something quite interesting. " he held out a pair

of orange boxers, " You never told me you could sew, Kakarrotto? " Turles said, rubbing the material, " Boxer shorts made out

of your gi pants just for Vegeta-san, huh? Such.._interesting_, implications. "

" GIVE ME THAT! " Vegeta snapped, grabbing the item out of the evil type-3 saiyajin's hands.

" I felt bad for Veggie having to wear panties for two months when I know how much Veggie dislikes wearing such

things so I de-cided to make Veggie a pair of boxers to help him feel better. " Goku explained, flushing pink.

" I wonder why Vegeta-san hasn't worn them then, since they seem to have been made with such _loving_ care. "

" That is none of your business. " the ouji snorted, " And there was absolutely no "love" involved in the editing

and construction of these shorts. "

" Hai. Veggie's homemade boxers were made out of the "purely pla-tonic" friendship Veggie and I share. " Goku chirped

happily.

Vegeta grinned victoriously and hugged onto his peasant tighter, " Isn't he great! "

" ... " Turles sweatdropped.

" Best peasant ever! " the ouji wagged his tail while patting Goku on the shoulders.

" I am going to have a **fun** Veggietine's Day this year, Turles! " Goku said.

Turles blinked, an evil, curious glint in his eyes, " "Veggietine's Day"? What is this, "Veggietine's Day",

Kakarrotto? " he smirked, intregued.

Vegeta instantly slapped his hands over Goku's mouth, " SHHHHHHHhh.. "

Goku looked up at him.

Vegeta rapidly shook his head "no" with a panicked expression on his face.

Goku got the message and tilted his head back to face Turles, " I can't tell you that! " he said cheerfully.

" ... " an even larger sweatdrop appeared on Turles's head. He turned to Vegeta, " Vegeta-san would you mind getting

off of Kakarrotto's back? I think your germs are starting to get to his head. "

" Heh-heh-heh, yeah I know. " the ouji chuckled, " That's the other reason I'm up here aside from comfort. "

" I'm sure you'd find being hugged from behind to be an even more comfortable position, Vegeta-san. "

" I sincerely doubt that. " Vegeta huffed, then suddenly let out a yelp as Goku picked the ouji up off his back and

glomped him from behind.

" Wow, Veggie can heat my whole chest and stomach up. " Goku said, impressed at the now glowing-bright-red little

ouji, " You sure are warm, Veggie! "

" Maybe you should take his pants off. "

" WHAT! " Goku's cried out as his face went bright pink.

" You know, help him change into these nice shorts you made for him. " Turles motioned to said shorts.

" ...I have to be going now. " Goku said blankly, squeaking the words out. He took a step back, then teleported out

of sight, a dazed and confused Vegeta still in his arms.

" Heh-heh-heh. " Turles chuckled to himself, " It's only a matter of time now. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Thanks for getting me out of there. "

" You're welcome Veggie! " Goku said as they both lay on their backs on the roof of Goku's house. It was already

starting to get dark on that particular side of the planet.

" ... "

" ... "

" You know, as much as the sheer coziness of your little kaka-hut makes me feel uncomfortable, I think I like

sleeping over here more. "

" Really? _:MaybeVeggiecanmoveinwithme:_ " Goku gushed, then paused, _:No, that wouldn't work. Veggie has lots of_

_people back at Capsule Corp who care a-bout him. Why would he wanna move into my room:_ he mentally gave out a sad little

sigh.

" I like it because its so much easier to breathe up here. I don't feel so crowded. " the ouji admited, then pointed

up and grinned, " And you have such an amazing view of Bejito-sei from here! "

Goku turned his attention back to the sky, back in the direction Vegeta was pointing at, a little red dot that looked

just slightly bigger than the stars around it, " It's beautiful, Veggie. "

" That's what we should do for Veggietine's Day. "

" ? " Goku looked over at him.

" We should take the Capsule 3 and go home; spend the whole week there. " Vegeta said musingly, " I still haven't

seen it all in one piece up close. "

" Hmm. " Goku pouted.

" What? " Vegeta blinked.

" Veggie while we were looking for you the Big Meanie set a trap. He put the Capsule 3 on Bejito-sei to trick us into

thinking thats where you went, but when we got to the actual ship we found out there was a bomb attached to it and...OH

VEGGIE THE SHIP'S IN A MILLION PIECES! " Goku flopped forward.

Vegeta paled, " Nani? "

" We brought all the pieces back here, but I do not even know if Bulma's gotten to work on fixing it yet, or even

how long it'll take. " he shook his head.

The ouji's body slumped and he let out a depressed sigh, " Figures. " he muttered outloud, " I really wanted to go

too. With what happened last three years I don't think I could take another Veggietine's Day here on Earth having to deal

with Onna's threats, Bulma's suspicions, Bura's accusations and I bet you any money Turles has gotten SOMEONE to tell him

about the holiday by the time we get back to Capsule Corp tommorow. " Vegeta exclaimed, " Why can't we just enjoy the holiday

for once! Why does everyone have to make a big deal and start getting all paranoid about something non-platonic going on

between us..which there isn't! "

" Well, what's today? " Goku asked.

" The 7th. " Vegeta sighed tiredly.

" Then that means we have a whole week, right? " he sat up, " I know the ship was blown up but its not in THAT bad

of a condition. Maybe if we ask Bulma could get it fixed for us by Veggietine's Day? " Goku optimistically offered.

" HAH! Kakarrotto it takes on average 2 days for the Capsule 3 to reach Bejito-sei, that only gives us about 5 days

to get the ship fixed. " Vegeta laughed dejectedly.

" 5 days then. I'm sure we could do it Veggie, I know it! " the larger saiyajin beamed, " It'll be the most fun

Veggietine's Day ever! We could even top last year's Veggietine's Day! "

Vegeta thought back, recalling how the previous Veggietine's Day had ended, " Ah, I'm not sure I want to top SOME of

last year's Veggietine's. "

" So you'll do it? We'll really try? " Goku eagerly asked.

" ... " the ouji thought for a moment, then smirked, " Sure Kakarrotto, let's give it a shot. "

" HOORAY! " Goku cheered, hopping up into the air with a victory bounce.

Chi-Chi's eyes bugged out at her living room ceiling, which had almost collapsed in on itself. A vein bulged on her

head as she stormed out the front door, " Goku-san? Could you please not do that? " Chi-Chi sweatdropped at the bouncing

saiyajin.

Goku stopped and laughed nervously, " Sorry Chi-chan, Veggie just got me excited. "

" You're **still** talking up there! " she gawked.

" What's wrong with a little conversation between my peasant and I, Onna? " Vegeta snickered down at her.

" Nothing! It's just that...you know you've been up there for 3 hours right? "

" THREE HOURS! " Vegeta yelped, " You lie! " he yanked off his right glove to look at his watch, " ...oh. Whadda ya

know. Three hours. "

" Wow, it's been that long? " Goku said, surprised.

" Listen Ouji, I could care less if you sunbathe on my roof all night, but Goku-san needs his sleep. Goku-san? " she

motioned to the larger saiyajin to get off the roof.

Goku walked to the edge, then looked over his shoulder, " Veggiecoming? "

" Yeah, in a minute. " the ouji said, staring up at the sky.

Goku smiled at him, then hopped down and went inside.

The bright, glistening red dot high above Vegeta's head shone with the same aluminousity he hadn't seen since he was

seven. His insides swelled with pleasurable thoughts and he lept to his feet and pumped his fists in the air, " **YES! I'M**

**GOING HOME!** "

" Veggie oh-kay? "

The ouji blinked and looked down to see Goku staring up at him with his head sticking out one of the windows.

" Umm, hahahahhaha, yeah! " Vegeta pulled his hands back down and got back into a normal, non-super-happy pose,

" I'm fine Kakarrotto. " he hopped down off the house while trying to hide his flushed face and hoping the dimmed daylight

would hide the rest, " Now let's hit the sack, we're going to need lots of rest if we're to start on this little project of

ours. " he hopped in through the window.

Goku grinned and closed the window behind him, " You got it Veggie! "

* * *

9:46 PM 4/12/2005  
**END OF PART ONE!**

Chuquita: HOORAY!

Vegeta: Ah, a normal-sized chapter in a normal-sized fic; how delightful. (smirks contently)

Chuquita: (to audiance) For those who haven't seen the end of db, that mountain Bejito mentions is the one on the other side

of the planet directly opposite of Chi-Chi's village. It's also the one that set her family's castle on fire.

Vegeta: Can't remember the mountain's name, can ya?

Chuquita: (embarassed laugh) Hahaha,...no. They haven't aired db here in so long. (pouts, then perks up) But that's oh-kay

cuz I have copies of the entire "Goku and Chi-Chi's Adventure Mini-Arc"!

Goku: Ooh?

Chuquita: I equate it as the G/CC version of the "Goku and Veggie's Adventure Inside Buu Mini-Arc" in dbz. There's even

giant worm-like creatures (only with eyes) that terrify Chi-Chi but Goku is able to magically tame by simply petting them on

the head.

Vegeta: Gave the worm-like creatures a shot of kaka-germs no doubt. (nods wisely)

Goku: Haha, aw Veggie! (rubs Veggie on the head)

Vegeta: (flushes red) ...

Chuquita: I'm pretty sure this fic, like the past 3 Veggietine's Day specials, will be 4 chapters. After that will be the

Piccolo Oneshot, then Gohan and Videl have their baby and Goku becomes a granpa but Veggie is reminded of the trick Chi-Chi

played on him and Turles tries to convince Veggie of something (yet to be revealed), then either the Super 17 parody fic or

the Bejito-sei gang and chibis Goku, Veggie, and Raditsu go to a beach on Bejito-sei (obviously summer-themed fic).

Vegeta: (looking through Chu's list of upcoming fics) Hm, 24, not bad.

Chuquita: They'll be more added to it, just let me get back into my usual routine and I should get some more ideas.

Vegeta: Shouldn't have written a 156kb chapter.

Chuquita: No, I shouldn't. Infact I'm making a mini-file for da of the 4 scenes I forgot to include in Part 10 because I

either forgot them or because of size restraints, i.e. the chapter was getting too long.

Vegeta: Huh. (goes through the list again) (grins) I like this one where **I** write something, feels like a nice semetastic

voyage.

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) That one probably won't be for a while.

Vegeta: Hn.. (pouts stubbornly).

Chuquita: The Super 17 parody I've had planned out for a **long** while now, but, like "Chomp", I plan to sorta smush stuff so

it doesn't go over 4 chapters, 5 at the most.

Goku: In the parody, Veggie gets to come WITH me to fight Freeza and Cell! (grins excitedly)

Vegeta: (proudly puffs out his chest) That I do, Kakarrotto.

Chuquita: (to audiance) Since the dragon balls were just used this past December and are currently inactive, Bejito's plan

obviously isn't going to be a complete success, but in the future do you think I should have one of the saiyajin wish the

rest of their people back to their homeplanet? I mean, from previous fics you can already tell that at some point they are

wished back, but should I just leave fact in the distant future or have it happen sometime later this year?

Vegeta: Just trying to flesh out new fic ideas after being super-crowded by Fic 100 ideas for 3 months, huh?

Chuquita: Yeah, pretty much. (to audiance) So? What do you think? If you have an opinion one way or the other feel free to

mention it in the review :)

Goku: (happily) See you sometime next week everybody! Byebye!


	2. Goku and Veggie's Trip Home

9:31 PM 4/13/2005  
By - Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -_from DuBGT  
__Narrator: Can Goku destroy his parasitic foe without destroying the bodies of the ones he loves?_

dl

/dl

**Chuey's Corner:  
**Vegeta: ..platonically.  
Chuquita: (happily) Welcome to Part 2, everyone!  
Goku: (blinks) (points to quote) I thought we beat Bebi already?  
Vegeta: We did.  
Chuquita: (to audiance) For anyone who doesn't already know, the first re-dub of dbz is out in stores!  
Goku: HOORAY!  
Chuquita: I myself have yet to get one because I keep getting scheduled to work on Saturdays. (the day I usually go to the mall) But when I do get up there, I'm definately buying a copy!  
Goku: (grins) It has a special interview w/me 'n Veggie's dub VA's!  
Chuquita: (happily) And from what I heard its very funny. They use their characters to answer questions about each other's characters and such. OH! And also that Movie 12 is being dubbed as we speak!  
Goku: YAY! (excitedly) I luv Movie 12! That's where GOGGIE a-ppears!  
Vegeta: I like most of Movie 12 aside from the luv-taps on my rear end and the mushy scene in the latter half of the film.  
Chuquita: (to Veggie) You can blame Toei for that.  
Vegeta: Hai...(grumbles something)  
Chuquita: You know I really didn't think I was ready to start today, I was going to start this chapter tommorow, but...  
Vegeta: Meh, it's good you started today, get yourself back into the swing of things.  
Chuquita: True. (nods) After I hit the 100kb mark on Part 10 I lost count of how many kb's I was writing each day, so I just gotta get back into that 10kb a day routine.  
Goku: (happily) You can do it!  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Kakarrotto you're optimistic about everything.  
Goku: (blinks) (grins) I know :)  
Chuquita: Also, next week is supposed to be WARM, and by next Friday we'll hit 70'F!  
Vegeta: (whips out his sunglasses from gt and puts them on) Heh.  
Chuquita: However the day after it's supposed to rain.  
Vegeta: ... (takes sunglasses off and grumbles)  
Goku: (pats Veggie on the back) There there Veggie.  
Vegeta: (SIGH)  
Chuquita: Oh! One more bit of important news before we go straight to the fic! In June, CN's going to start showing dbz on weekdays again!  
Goku: YAY!  
Chuquita: (clasps her hands together) It's been a whole two years since CN took it off the air! I can't wait!  
Vegeta: Did it say which saga it is?  
Chuquita: Well...no, but I'm guessing either the Saiyajin saga (since that's what the redub's of) or the Cell saga (since that's the one they haven't aired the longest). The Cell saga would be weird to watch now, since it was the saga that got me hooked and I'd probably be noticing a lot of different stuff now than when I first watched it...  
Vegeta: (sighs musingly) Like how **TALL** I used to be...  
Chuquita: But I like your Buu saga form. I think its the most fun of all four..well, your Saiyajin saga self did have that cool tail...but still, I like how you're designed best during the Buu eps.  
Vegeta: I'd still like them to show the Cell ones. (beams) Kakarrotto stricken with illness unable to barely move and me, the newest and most powerful ssj as the only one who could defeat the evil androids and save my peasant's life! Such delightful semetasticness...  
Goku: (pouts) But Veggie I didn't like being sick.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) I wouldn't let you stay sick, Kakarrotto. I'd use that medicine from the future to save you.  
Goku: (perks up) :)  
Chuquita: And now on with the chapter!

dl

/dl

**Summary:** It's Valentine's day again and this time Veggie's going all out to celebrate by taking his favorite peasant to his favorite place, Bejito-sei! But with how unusually suspicious everyone's been of him lately will Veggie and Goku even get to their homeplanet intime for the Belatedly-scheduled holiday? And what sort of strange plot is Turles up to concerning this trip to Bejito-sei?

dl

/dl

**Part 2 Chapter Titles: How to Cook a Fish l The Plan! Let's go to Bejito-sei! l What Mountain? l Filled-in Plothole l Goku's Toothache l The Remains of the Capsule 3 l That's it l Future Veggie VS Future Turles l Clothes-Thief l What Could it Be? l Raditsu Knows l Fusion Help l The 3rd oneshot mini-insert l Captured l Veggie and Goku's Early Morning Escape! l **

* * *

" Mmmmmm... " Goku smiled, dreaming of all the fun things he would do on Bejito-sei with the smaller saiyajin once

they got there. He lazily opened his eyes to see the ouji on the other end of the bed only to find Vegeta gone, " AHHHH! "

Goku shrieked. He practically lept out of bed and stumbled into the kitchen, " VEGGIE VEGGIE CHI-CHAN VEGGIESGO.. "

" Yes? " Vegeta was standing there in the kitchen with a huge fish over his shoulder while Chi-Chi stared at him

lamely and Goten watched the fish with excitement.

" EEEE! VEGGIE! " Goku gushed with relief, bouncing over to him, " WOW, Veggie caught a fish all by himself! I'm

very proud of you. "

" Why thank you, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta smirked.

" The ouji's decided to cook breakfast this morning. " Chi-Chi muttered.

" I like the food Veggie-san makes! " Goten chirped.

" How thoughtful of Veggie! " Goku said in awe, " Can I, help Veggie make breakfast? " he asked, watching the little

ouji warmly.

" Of course you may! " Vegeta replied, giving the larger saiyajin a light hug and heading for the stove.

Chi-Chi stared at him in shock, " Wait, you're, REALLY going to let GOKU-SAN help you COOK? "

" There's nothing wrong with teaching my favorite peasant a new skill or two. " Vegeta smirked, " Besides, learning

how to cook may come in handy for Kakarrotto one day, you never know. "

_:There is something seriously wrong here:_ Chi-Chi thought to herself, worried, _:I know the Ouji likes to be_

_extra-nice to Goku-san when I'm around to try to make me look bad by comparison, but not even then has he ever acted THIS_

_sweet towards him:_ she narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

" Now Kakay, I want you to turn the knob on the oven up to 450'F and get out a large pan while I take the fish

outside and cut it up into reasonably-cookable pieces. If we try to cook it while its in this form it'll take all day. "

Vegeta instructed.

Goku nodded politely and did so.

" Wow, I haven't seen Toussan use the oven before since he tried to make those brownies and they came out all hard

and blocky. " Goten tilted his head.

" And you're not going to see Toussan use the oven again for a long time. " Chi-Chi said as she nervously ushered

Goten out of the room, " Now stay here in the living room where its safe. I'm going to go make sure Goku-sa only turned the

oven up to 450, not 4500, alright? "

" Oh-kay Kaasan! " Goten smiled.

Chi-Chi ducked back into the kitchen, then walked up to Goku and inspected the oven, " Right tempeture, nothing out

of place, hmm, wow, you've got it. " she said, surprised.

" Hee- " Goku grinned, " Hey Chi-chan? Did you know Bulma re-scheduled Veggietine's Day? "

" Did she? " Chi-Chi paled, uneasy at whatever was coming.

" Uh-huh! It's gonna be the 14th of this VERY MONTH! " Goku gushed, clasping his hands together, " Me 'n Veggie are

gonna do something really special together to celebrate! Just the two of us! "

" ... " several frightening R-rated images floated through Chi-Chi's imagination. Her bottom left eyelid twitched,

" P..PLATONIC things, hai Goku-san? " she checked.

" Haha, yeah Chi-chan of course! I wouldn't do naughty things to my Veggie. Veggie wouldn't like that. " Goku shook

his head no.

" Yeah..._:I wouldn't either:_ "

" I'm baaaack! " Vegeta said in a cheerful sing-song voice as he re-entered the house with a huge plateful of chopped

up fish chunks, " Kakarrotto do you have the frying pan? "

Goku held out a gigantic pan, " Yup! "

" Wonderful! Now hold still while I dump the pieces of fish onto it. " Vegeta said, then did so.

" Now what Veggie? "

" Now we add some delicious spices for flavor and place it over the oven to cook! " he replied. Vegeta opened several

bottles he'd hand-picked to go with this particular type of fish and sprinkled them in the exact amounts over the dish,

" Place the pan down, Kakarrotto. "

Goku smiled at him and did so.

Vegeta walked over to the microwave and hit 10 minutes on the timer, then pressed start, " And now we wait. In 10

minutes we'll have a delicious fish-flavored feast! "

" HOORAY! " Goku cheered.

_:Not a single explosion:_ Chi-Chi thought in shock, " Must be a fluke. " she brushed it off.

" Oh, its' no "fluke", Onna. " Vegeta snickered, " Ever since our understanding, Kakarrotto and I have been perfectly

insync with one another. "

" Marvelous. " she said sarcastically.

" Isn't it just! " the ouji grinned, " Oh by the way Onna you can call the kaka-spawn back into the room, nothing's

going to explode and cause him any serious injury. "

" Hn... " Chi-Chi snorted, then sighed, " You can come back in, Goten. " she called to the chibi, who happily came

back into the kitchen holding a fork and knife; grinning.

Goten sniffed the air, " Mmmmm, FISH! "

" Not just fish, fish pre-pared by Veggie and me! " Goku said with pride.

" Really? " the chibi said with surprise, then paused, " It's, not like the brownies, is it Toussan? "

" It's DEFINATELY not like the brownies, kaka-spawned chibi. " Vegeta patted Goku on the shoulder, " Kakarrotto's

quite the cook's assistant. Infact I can't wait to see how this will plot out when I'm making regular meals for the rest of

my own family. With Kakarrotto helping I'd be done in half the time! "

" I will aid you to best of my a-bilties, Veggie! " Goku saluted him.

" Heh-heh-heh.. " Vegeta chuckled, content, " I'm sure you will, Kakay. "

" And what's with you calling him those little pet-names again? " Chi-Chi said suddenly.

" Hm? "

" You stopped all that "Kakay, Kaka-chan, Kaka-muffin" stuff a while ago...I think back around when Turles showed

up... " she trailed off, then let out a frighted gasp, " OH GOD! YOU'VE GOTTEN YOUR EGO BACK! "

" BWAHAHAHAHAHA! " Vegeta laughed evilly, " Something like that. "

" But...but... " Chi-Chi sputtered, then quickly grabbed the phone off the kitchen wall.

" You're not seriously going to call that kaka-esque nut and have him ruin me and Kakay's breakfast, are you? " the

ouji narrowed his eyes.

" Please let Veggie eat his yummy breakfast in peace, Chi-chan. " Goku pleaded, his eyes wide and watery.

Chi-Chi sighed, defeated and hung up the phone, " Fine. " she sat back down in her seat, " I'll let the Ouji eat

without any forced paranoia. "

" YAY! " Goku cheered, " THANK YOU, Chi-chan. "

She let out a snort and glared over at Vegeta, " Just to let you know, you're not winning. I'm only not calling

Turles because of you saving my life back there. "

" I hear ya Onna. " Vegeta smiled wryly.

" ... "

" ... "

" So, what exactly ARE you planning on doing with Goku-san for "Veggietine's Day" this year? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" YOU WANT TO TAKE HIM TO BEJITO-SEI? " Bulma gawked as Vegeta and Goku stood before her in her lab.

The Veggie-ghosts were carrying beakers over from one table to the other while whistling to themselves.

" What's wrong with that? " the ouji blinked.

" Well, first of all, the Capsule 3's totalled.. "

" ..we know that, Kakarrotto and I were wondering if you could get some of your workers to fix it for us. "

" And then there's the way you've been acting with each other lately.. "

" ..no more platonic than usual. "

" ... " Bulma raised an eyebrow at the smiling ouji, then let out a groan, " Man, it's so hard to say no to you when

you're in such a good mood. "

" Heh-heh. " Vegeta chuckled.

" Does that mean you'll help my Veggie 'n me, Bulma? " Goku gushed.

" Yeah, I'll get some people to work on it. " she rubbed the back of her head.

" ▫Beep▫beep▫Beep▫beep▫ " a nearby monitor beeped.

" Huh? Incoming message. " Bulma walked up to it, then pressed the green-lited button on the monitor, " Hello? You've

reached Capsule Corp; Bulma Briefs speaking how may I help you? " she said in her professional voice.

" Bulma how wonderful to hear your voice again. " a very familiar voice said happily; infact the same voice she'd

just talked to a few seconds ago.

" GASP! " Goku gasped, " Possible-future Veggie! "

" Hello Kakarrotto, how are you. " Possible-future Vegeta smirked, then turned to Bulma, " You tried to contact us a

little while ago, Bulma? I'm so sorry, you see Kakay and I were in the middle of upgrading a portion of the ship and we had

to take the communications systems offline for a little while. "

" Oh, it's alright Vegeta. " Bulma brushed it off.

" You contacted THEM to help find me TOO? " the present Vegeta sweatdropped.

" Well, yeah. " she grinned cheesily, " We contacted just about everybody looking for you you know. " Bulma got a

concerned expression on her face.

" So, how's things going? " Future-Vegeta asked curiously.

" Oh good. Good and **platonic** I'll have you know. " the ouji boasted, then glanced over at Goku and Bulma, " At this

point I'm shooting for his future without the non-platonicness. "

" Changed your mind? " Future-Vegeta grinned, amused.

" Turles. " Vegeta spat the name sickeningly.

" Oh. Yes. HIM. " Future-Vegeta shuddered.

" ... " the current ouji's eyes went wide, " Wait, YOU know about Turles! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME AHEAD OF TIME SO I

COULD'VE PREVENTED HIM FROM DOING..WHAT HE'S CURRENTLY DOING! "

" Don't worry, he'll get his due. " Future-Vegeta snickered, " You see a while ago I had him banished back to his

homevillage. Haven't seen him since. "

" REALLY? " Vegeta gasped, intergued.

" Really? Isn't that a little harsh? " Goku sweatdropped.

" Hey, I have to protect my semedom you know. And with Onna...no longer in the land of the living, Turles is the

only one left wanting to force me into becoming uke to Kakarrotto. " he explained.

" But, isn't Turles's village the one your Toussan used to send prisoners to until he found out the peasants were

turning them into type-3 saiyajin as well? " Veggie-ghost 2 floated by.

" Yup! " the future-ouji rubbed his hands together.

" Oi! V-sama who are you talking to? " Possible-future Goku walked on-camera holding a chocolate ice-cream cone.

Goku's face flushed with embarassment when he saw the oujo uniform. He looked away and started to twiddle his thumbs.

" Bulma and ourselves. " Future-Vegeta warmly replied.

" OH! Bulma, past V-sama and past me, hello! " Future-Goku waved excitedly to them.

" Hello. " Goku mumbled, avoiding eye-contact.

Future-Goku took a nice long lick of his ice-cream-cone while staring at Vegeta, " ▫Prrrrrrrrrrr...▫ "

Vegeta's face went red, " Ah...that's uh, nice, possible-future-Kakarrotto. "

" ▫POW▫! " the entire ship suddenly rattled. Red lights went off on the ceiling.

" AHH! V-sama what was that? " Future-Goku cried out in panic.

" We've been hit! " Future-Vegeta ran across the room and hit a button that turned all the ship's outside monitors,

" It came from the side. I'm placing a quarantine over that entire area. "

" Who would hit us? " Future-Goku gasped.

" I don't know, but whoever it was obviously isn't intent on killing us. They hit one of our strongest areas.

Probably just wanted to rattle us. " Future-Vegeta narrowed his eyes.

" Congradulations Vegeta-san! You win the prize! "

The future-ouji's face went white to see a grinning Turles on his monitor, " YOU! "

" Eeep! " Future-Goku nearly dropped his ice-cream cone in fright.

Future-Vegeta regained his calm, " You've escaped. " he said mock-wisely.

" Actually Vegeta-san it's never really considered banishment if you simply send someone back home; more like

"house-arrest" really. But I digress. " Future-Turles brushed it off, " Upon being dropped off back home I explained my

situation to my fellow villagers who've collectively agreed on your intense denial of your natural ukedom and your paranoia

of being semed by Kakarrotto. So they've decided to help me on my quest to correct your roles. " the screen switched to a

far away view. Turles's newest ship was followed by at least 6 dozen other ships as well; all stuffed full of type-3 saiyajin

peasants. The dark blue ships all had large logos reading "LEVEL 3" in big red letters with a semeish-looking type-3

saiyajin head above the font and a Vegeta head below encircled by a large, thick red circle.

Present-Vegeta stood there in shock, " He has his own ARMY! "

Present-Turles popped up from behind him, delighted, " I have my own army? "

Future-Vegeta grabbed two nearby joysticks, " OH YEAH! WELL IF ITS A FIGHT YOU WANT.. "

" ..I don't want a fight. "

" ...huh? " the future-ouji blinked.

" I just want to have a little chat, with Kakarrotto. " Future-Turles grinned wickedly, " Infact, all of us do. "

The rest of the type-3 saiyajin nodded contently in agreement.

" Me? " Future-Goku blinked, confused.

Future-Vegeta struck his arm out between Future-Goku and the monitor, " You won't lay a single manipulative word on

him! "

" Oh V-sama... " Future-Goku sniffled with hope, " You're so wonderful! "

" Heh, why thank you, my dear Oujo. Now, would you like to aid me in battle? " the future-ouji offered.

" Oh YES V-sama! I'd luv to help you beat him! "

Future-Vegeta smirked, " Then let's get to it. " he sat down, then paused and turned to Bulma, " I'm going to have

to cut you short for now Bulma. I can't have any distractions while in battle, you know. I promise I'll contact you as soon

as I've defeated this minor intrusion. "

" Heeheehee, intrusion. " Future-Goku giggled, then hopped into the seat beside the smaller saiyajin and took his own

set of controls.

" READY KAKARROTTO? "

" READY V-SAMA! "

The sound of the engine reving up could be heard just as the screen went black.

" ... " the group stared blankly at the now-blank screen.

" I really, really want that future. " Vegeta murmured, " Only without the non-platonic-kakaness and Turles having a

large group of followers with super-powered spaceships. "

" Wow, my village is actually behind me on the whole "Vegeta-san is an uke" opinion? " Turles said, impressed,

" Very interesting... "

" I'll let you know right now that whenever I wish the rest of our species back to life I'm not banishing you back

to your village. " Vegeta said bluntly.

" Uh-huh. " the evil type-3 saiyajin only smirked.

" I wanted to see the battle. " Goku sulked.

Bulma sweatdropped, " Don't worry Son-kun, I'm sure your side'll win. " she patted him on the back.

" And if not, future-Vegeta-san can learn about all the wonders of ukefication and the many benefits he'll gain from

becoming your future-self's uke! " Turles grinned wickedly.

" That's NOT going to happen. " Vegeta snorted, then folded his arms, " Aside from crowning Kakarrotto his oujo;

possible-future-me is teeming with supersized piles of semeness. He'd never surrender it! Not even to a village full of

kaka-like saiyajins who believe otherwise! "

" But you would? " Turles tilted his head, intregued.

" GAH! " Vegeta was taken aback, " NO I WOULDN'T EITHER! " he snapped up at him.

" It's just, the way you implied it it almost sounded like your future-self is much farther along the road to

Permanent Semedom than you are. Meaning present Vegeta-san hasn't made up his mind completely yet? "

" I HAVE SO! "

" It can be changed. "

" NO IT CAN'T! "

" Actually, that future only has a 50 percent chance of happening. " Bulma spoke up.

" DON'T TELL HIM THAT! " Vegeta shrieked.

" What's the other 50 percent then? Kakarrotto gaining control and living in a cozy little house ontop of Mt Paozu

with Vegeta-san as his gi-wearing little uke? " Turles guessed.

Vegeta shuddered at the thought.

Bulma sweatdropped, " We don't KNOW what happens 108 years into the 2nd version of the alternate future. "

" Wow, that was over a century into the future we saw just now? " Turles said, impressed, " I looked good for over

100. "

" Yah...well, all we know is that the major split happens sometime within the next 50 years. " she started out,

" In the future you just saw, the Kaka-war continues until Chi-Chi's death and then some. In the 2nd version..which Vejitto

and Gogeta discovered almost a year ago today..Vegeta and Chi-Chi come to some sort of peace agreement and the Kaka-war ends

sometime later in Chi-Chi's life. "

" So if Vegeta-san and Chi-Chi agree that Kakarrotto needs to be let free of those inane "Rules", he will become

seme to Vegeta-san in the future once Chi-Chi passes away? " Turles smiled, amused.

" No! I mean, we don't know. " Bulma sputtered.

" Of course...it makes perfect sense if you think it out. If this "Kaka-war" continues until Chi-Chi dies, Kakarrotto

will most likely feel a terrible confusion at his suddenly regained freedom. Frightened and with no one to turn to over what

he should do with this situation, he most likely turns to Vegeta-san who, with his own fear of Kakarrotto's natural..yet

surpressed due to Chi-Chi..semeness, gladly takes Kakarrotto under his wing and fills the leadership void Kakarrotto never

even had until Chi-Chi to begin with. "

" He's making logical SENSE! **Kakarrotto cover your ears!** " Vegeta cried out in shock.

Goku promptly did so.

" However, if the Kaka-war comes to a peaceful end with an understanding between the two parties, "The Rules" will

most likely be lifted and Kakarrotto will slowly be weaned off them, allowing his semeness to finally resurface and with it

Vegeta-san's fate as his uke. " Turles rubbed his hands together deviously.

Vegeta's hands now covered Goku's hands which were covering Goku's ears, " Did you hear any of that? " Vegeta

squeaked out.

" WHAT? " Goku asked, confused.

" Good. "

" ...? " the larger saiyajin blinked.

" I'll be taking my leave now. " the evil type-3 saiyajin snickered, heading up the stairs.

" Yes, please leave. " Vegeta motioned him off with his tail.

Turles finished climbing the stairs and closed the door behind him.

" ▫WHEW▫! " the ouji sighed in relief and let go.

Goku took his hands off his ears, " Veggie what was that a-bout? "

" Nothing. Nothing happened. Everything's fine. " Vegeta said tiredly, then turned to Bulma, " So? Think we could

get the ship fixed and running in 5 days? "

Bulma watched them uneasily, " Umm, sure. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Now let's see, the mountain we're looking for is on the polar opposite of Mount Frying Pan and its obviously

enormous and active. " Bejitto said as he looked down at the map in his hands.

" Umm, Bejito can I see the map? " Bardock asked, _:I could've sworn this is the 3rd time we've passed Needle_

_Mountain:_

Bejito stopped and turned to face them with a mock-wise expression on his face and the map rolled up and behind his

back, " Do you doubt your King, Bardock? "

Bardock sweatdropped, " No, I'm just saying that maybe we'd get there faster if you at least let the rest of us look

at the map. "

" ... "

" ... "

" Here. " Ruby plucked the map from out of Bejito's hands.

" HEY! " the ou exclaimed.

Ruby unrolled the map and held one side while Nappa held the other.

" Now let's see... " Bardock looked over at the map, " Here's Needle Mountain, and back there is around where the

temporary castle is... "

" I don't see any super-huge mountain anywhere, Bejito. " Celipa pointed out.

" Of course its there! " Bejito pushed his way between them, " It's just...not on the map because the hfil security

obviously wants to keep the mountain's location a secret so that people like Freeza and Paragus don't find it. What we

SHOULD be looking for is a part of the map that doesn't make sense or seems out of place. THAT'S where I'm trying to lead us

because THAT'S the most likely spot for them to keep such a mountain. " the ou explained.

" Wow...you really thought this out didn't you! " Ruby said, impressed.

Bejito sweatdropped.

" Yeah, I mean, usually he just rushes into things without a second thought and ends up landing us all in serious

physical danger. " Cally added, surprised.

An even larger sweatdrop appeared on the side of Bejito's head.

" Not to mention indirectly getting some of us killed. " Bardock spoke up.

" That's **enough** already... " the ou twitched in Veggie-like frustration. He reclaimed the map and pointed forward,

" Let's continue on, shall we? "

The others sweatdropped, then shrugged and followed.

" Fine but you at least should let us see the map so we know where you're taking us. " Ruby said.

" Awwwwww... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" -Player 2 Wins!- "

" YES! "

" Wow, you're getting really good at this, Uncle Ditsu! " Vejitto gasped as they sat on the floor of the fusions'

room with either controller in hand.

" ▫Knock▫Knock▫Knock▫ "

" Hello? " Gogeta opened the door to see Vegeta standing there, " TOUSSAN! " he grinned.

" Hey Toussan wanna come play videogames with us? Uncle Ditsu has the winning score! " Vejitto pointed to him.

Raditsu sweatdropped, " Ah, I'm not sure I wanna play against Vegeta he gets a little...umm...competitive sometimes."

" I'll probably come back to play later, but what I have to tell you now is serious and important business. " he

closed the door behind him.

" Oh boy. " Raditsu groaned.

The ouji looked around uneasily to make sure there were no hidden planted cameras or mics that none of them knew

about, " Alright. I'm going to take Kakarrotto to Bejito-sei with me for "Veggietine's Day". I want to keep it so that

neither Onna nor Turles find out about this. "

" What about Bura? " Gogeta raised his hand.

" Bura's oh-kay. She's on my side of the seme-uke debate. " Vegeta responded, " Anyway, Bulma's bringing in some of

her specialists to fix the Capsule 3, hopefully it'll be ready to sometime around the 12th since it takes about two days to

get from here to Bejito-sei using that ship. "

" Or you could just take Turles's ship... " Raditsu trailed off.

" Yeah, but it's TURLES's ship. " Vegeta physically recoiled, " Who KNOWS what kind of strange and unusual artifacts

are hidden within the bowels of that thing! "

" ...bowels? " Vejitto sweatdropped.

" Indeed. " the ouji looked around suspiciously, " Now, I'm going to go pack. I think if I do a little each day it'll

seem much less suspicious than if I were to pack all at once. "

" Goodluck Mommy! I hope you and Toussan have fun! " Vejitto shook his hands.

" I hope so as well. " Vegeta nodded, smirking as he left the room only to bump into someone even shorter than

himself.

Bura stared up at Vegeta with excited sparkily eyes, " YOU'RE TAKING KAKARROUJO T..-mmph! "

Vegeta panically covered her mouth with his hands, " SHHH! " he made a shhing sound, sweatdropping. He removed his

hand.

" OH! Sorry. " Bura laughed nervously.

" Come, I'll speak with you in my room. It's not safe to chat in this open area. "

Bura blinked, " Is, Onna wire-tapping you or something? "

" No wire-tap and not her, Turles. " Vegeta said curtly, heading down the hallway to his room. The two of them went

inside.

" Where's Kakarroujo? "

" Bathroom. I think something was bothering him. " the little ouji looked worried, then paused all of a sudden,

" Waitaminute, did you get taller? "

" Oh, that. Chuquita just realized she left a huge plothole open by forgetting to gradually age Goten, Trunks, and I

over the past 5 years she's been writing us...so now suddenly all 3 of us are 5 years older! " Bura chirped.

Vegeta sweatdropped, " Oh. And that would make you... "

" No idea. She stinks at math. "

" ... " an even larger sweatdrop appeared on Vegeta's head.

" You know Toussan, you could go check on Kakarroujo while I get your clothes together for you. At least some of

them, I don't know if its spring or winter or what the seasons on Bejito-sei are like. "

" You mean my armor and boots and such. Sure Bura that would be nice of you. " Vegeta smiled. The demi-saiyajin

grinned.

Bura watched as Vegeta left the room, then opened the drawer containing his gloves and boots. She took out a pair of

Vegeta's newer gloves and put them on the edge of the bed, then picked up his suitcase and opened it.

A shadow suddenly appeared from behind her. Bura narrowed her eyes, recognizing the ki. She spun around and struck a

defensive position.

" Need any help packing for Vegeta-san? " Turles grinned evilly, also in a defensive position.

" No. Thank you. " she bluntly replied.

" ... "

" ... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫SIGH▫... " Goku sighed stood in the the bathroom. The larger saiyajin was staring at himself in the mirror with

his mouth open while looking at one of his incisors.

" Kakarrotto? " Vegeta opened the door while keeping his head looking away. He paused, " You're, not using the

toilet, are you? "

" Huh? No Veggie. "

The ouji sighed in relief and turned to see what Goku was doing, " ...what ARE you doing? "

" Veggie have you ever felt your teeth ITCH before? " Goku asked, concerned.

" Itch? " the ouji cocked an eyebrow.

" Yeah, like, my incisors feel really itchy and... " the larger saiyajin suddenly froze, " OHMYGOD! OH VEGGIE WHAT IF

I HAVE A, A.. "

Vegeta flushed red, nervous, " Y..yes? "

" ..A CAVITY! "

" WAHHH! " Vegeta fell over.

" Oh Veggie I could not deal with a cavity! When you get them, Bulma says the dentists have to stick NEEDLES into

your MOUTH! " Goku panicked, " She had cavities twice you know. "

The ouji lept to his feet, laughing nervously, " Kakarrotto I'm sure your teeth are fine...and.. " he got a good

look at Goku's incisors, " ...pointy. " Vegeta squeaked out.

Goku closed his mouth and rubbed the sides of his cheeks, " They've been tingling lately...but I have been

brushing my teeth and using mouth-wash Veggie I have! "

" Well then you're fine. It was probably just something you ate. "

" Or something you have yet to take a nibble of! "

The two saiyajin turned to see Turles standing there infront of the shower.

" AAUGH? " Vegeta screamed, waving his arms about in frustration.

Goku sweatdropped at this.

" Hello there Kakarrotto! " Turles waved.

" GET OUT! " Vegeta grabbed Turles by the collar and started towards the entrance to the bathroom, " You've had MORE

than enough airtime this chapter! "

" You sure about that? " he grinned slyly.

" YES! " Vegeta promptly pushed him out the door and slammed it shut behind him. The ouji took a deep breath, " Yet

another reason, Kakarrotto, why we need to get out of here. " he groaned.

" Maybe if I eat a mint or something. "

" Hm? "

" My teeth Veggie. "

" Oh, yes, I suppose you could try that. " the ouji thought to himself outloud, " Why don't we go check out the

shape the ship is in, hm? You know, get our minds off of...teeth-related issues. "

Goku paled, " Ooh, Veggie does not know the kind of shape the ship is in, does he? "

" Come on Kakarrotto, " Vegeta chuckled, amused, " It can't be THAT bad... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" SWEET CHOCOLATE ON A STICK? " Vegeta gawked at the heaping mass of metal infront of them on the floor of one of

the upper labs.

" I tried to warn Veggie. " Goku laughed nervously as they stared along with Bulma and Mirai, at the remains of the

Capsule 3.

" Yeah, it's pretty bad alright. " Mirai said, lightly poking part of it.

" How are we EVER going to get it fixed in 5 days! It's IMPOSSIBLE! " the ouji sulked.

" Vegeta the crew coming to fix it will be here in just a few hours, don't worry. " Bulma said, patting him on the

shoulders.

" FIX? LOOK AT IT BULMA! LOOK AT THE **DOOR!** " Vegeta swung it open only to have the door crumble into pieces,

leaving only the knob in his hand.

" ... " the others stared at him blankly.

" ...SEE! It's HOPELESS! "

" You could always borrow Turles ship.. " Mirai started out.

" ..NOTHING is ever hopeless my son! This ship SHALL fly again! "

The demi-saiyajin sweatdropped.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" WOW... " Celipa gasped in awe as she and the other saiyajin stared at the sight before her, " You think that's it?"

The humongous mountain extended all the way up past hfil and into otherworld.

" That's it. " Bardock mumbled in disbelief.

" BWAHAHAHAHA! NOW do you believe your ruler? " Bejito laughed as they stood before the huge mountain. Bejito pointed

to it, " This is the first step to us reviving our species and kingdom! "

" May I help you? " an elderly voice said from below them.

Bejito looked down to see Son Gohan Sr standing infront of the large door, " Oh, why yes you can my elderly fellow.

You see, my friends and I would like to enter this mountain and proceed to the living world where we can collect the

dragonballs and wish the rest of our species back to life and live peacefully upon our newly restored homeplanet of

Bejito-sei. "

Gohan Sr sighed, " I'm afraid you can't do that.. "

" ..WHAAAT? "

" ..for at least another week. " the old man finished, " You see this mountain only opens up to allow those passed on

to pass through only once a month. If you come back next week.. "

" ..no way! It took us forever to find this place! We'll just have to campout here! " Bejito said stubbornly.

" Bejito won't it look suspicious if we're seen staying here instead of at our house? " Ruby sweatdropped.

" Yeah, I mean, what if Freeza sees us camping out and plots something. " Nappa added.

" Hn...good point. " the ou folded his arms, " Very well then. " he turned back to Gohan Sr, " We shall return to

this spot next week, Mr... "

" Son. Son Gohan. " he smiled.

" GOHAN! " Nappa gawked, " You mean just like Kakarrotto's oldest kid? "

" Of course, afterall he was named after me. " the old man smiled.

" So, you're the one who raised Kakarrotto when he landed on Earth? " Bardock said in surprise.

" Mmm-hmm. " Gohan Sr. nodded.

" Well thank you so very much for taking care of our son for us Mr..umm, Son. " Celipa said cheerfully, shaking his

hands.

" Oh don't mention it. He's a good kid. " Gohan said. He let one arm hang at his side while he rubbed his forehead,

" I worry about him sometimes though..you see Baba lets me check on him from time to time..he seems to be so frustrated with

himself lately. It's not like him. "

" How could you be frustrated when you have magical type-3 saiyajin peasant powers? " Bejito blinked, confused.

Bardock sweatdropped, " It's surprisingly easy. "

" It was nice meeting you all. I'll be sure to contact Anine and have her come in next week to open the mountain's

portal for you. "

" Portal? " Cally said, surprised.

" Mmm-hmm. If it was just a regular door it would be a lot more dangerous to guard you know. " Gohan Sr. nodded in

thought.

" Yeah I guess it wouldn't be very smart. " she sweatdropped, " Just about anyone could break though if that were

the case. "

" True, true. "

" So, how exactly are we going to find our way back here intime for your friend? " Bejito cocked an eyebrow.

" Oh, I'll come get you, don't worry. " the old man responded, " I'm sure Goku will be happy to see his parents

again. " he nodded to Bardock and Celipa.

" Aw, thanks. " Bardock said. He turned to the others, " I guess we should get going then. "

" Hai, I still can't believe it took 4 hours to get here. " Ruby sighed tiredly.

" Yeah, well, if we hurry we can get back before nightfall. " Bejito said, hurrying ahead, " I don't like being

outside in hfil at night. It gets creepy out here. "

" I agree. My home is in otherworld and yet I find hfil at night to an infinately more dangerous place than during

the day. " Gohan Sr. agreed as he watched the saiyajin walk off. He looked up at the blood red sky, " Infact it's almost

getting towards evening. They should hurry. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" AAAAAAAAAAAAH! " Future-Goku cried out as he gripped his joysticks tighter while the ship continued to quake,

" V-sama I'm scared! "

Future-Vegeta hit several buttons on the control panel, " His own army I can't believe this. " he muttered in angry

frustration, " If it were just Turles sure we could take him down...but 72 SHIPS! I didn't even design this thing to be

battle-ready. It's like fighting a bunch of military battleships with an exotic ocean cruise-liner! "

" What are we going to do? " Future-Goku asked, frightened.

" As much as I hate doing it we're going to have to retreat, or at least get close enough to Bejito-sei to contact

my parents and have them send out some reinforcements for us. We're outnumbered and outgunned far too heavily for my liking,

Kakarrotto. "

" Maybe we could reason with them..? "

" You can't reason with TURLES, Kakarrotto! He's evil! Evil doesn't reason! Trust me, I know! I was evil! " the ouji

exclaimed.

" Then, in that case, " Future-Goku turned back to his controls, " I am going to help you get us out of here as best

I can, V-sama! " he said determindly.

Future-Vegeta smiled at him, taking his own controls, " That's my Oujo. "

The larger saiyajin flushed shyly.

" ALRIGHT! Reverse thrusters and set course for "HOME". he announced as he input that data into the computer. The

ship backed up and turned around, then blasted off through they dimly-lit sky with dozens of ships on its tail.

" They're gaining! " Future-Goku started to nervously sweat.

" Not for long. " Vegeta pressed a nearby button. Seatbelts came out from behind the two saiyajin and strapped them

in tightly. A second later the engine let out the mechanical counterpart to a battle cry and the ship blasted off at a

super-speed, leaving Turles and his army of ships in the dust.

" We're safe. " future-Goku sat back in his seat, relief washing over him. He sighed and leaned sideways against

Vegeta's arm in mental exhaustion.

" There there, Kakay. Everything's going to be alright. " the ouji reassured him, then saw something in his rearview

mirror; Turles's ship heading for them at hyperspeed. The middle of the ship opened up like a huge mouth as it leaned forward

to swallow the ouji's ship whole like some twisted version of Pac-Man. Vegeta gasped, " Oh...crap. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Waaaaaaaaaaaah- " Bura twitched, just now regaining consiousness. The demi-saiyajin sat up and rubbed the back of

her head, " Ohh, what happene..GASP! TURLES! " she looked to her left to see the drawers of Vegeta's clothing cabinet

missing, " TOUSSAN'S CLOTHES! " Bura spun her head to the other side, something else was missing as well, " THE SUITCASE! "

she narrowed her eyes, " How dare he... "

" Hey Toussan..? " Mirai stuck his head in the doorway.

" MIRAI! " Bura said suddenly.

" Uh... " the demi-saiyajin was stuck between confusion at seeing Bura and stupor from the cabinet's sudden lack of

drawers.

" **Turles stole Toussan's clothes Mirai! Where is he? **" she demanded.

" Umm, I don't know. Infact I'm glad I don't know, he's been a lot more active around here lately since we rescued

Toussan. " Mirai looked around uneasily, " I just wanted to ask Toussan a question about the gravity room. You see I've been

thinking of training in there lately with out windy it's been outside the past couple days. The wind throws my timing off. "

" Ah, well, I'm sure Toussan'll be back soon. He was just going to check on poor Kakarroujo who's so very distraught

over something. " Bura said, concerned, " I hope Kakarroujo's alright.. "

" I'm sure he's fine. Son-san can handle a lot. " Mirai replied, " You know, the possible-future versions of Toussan

and Son-san contacted Kaasan a while ago. "

Bura gasped, excited, " They DID? Oh I luv the possible-future! Where are they can I go talk to them? "

" Actually they're kind of busy right now... " Mirai trailed off, recalling what happened and deciding on not

informing Bura about possible-future-Turles and his possible-future-army, " But they said they'd call back. "

" GREAT! I'm going to find Toussan, tell me if they call! " she said brightly, heading past him and out of the room.

Mirai sighed, then glanced over at the cabinet, " I can understand the clothes...but did he have to take the drawers

they were in too? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" A toothache, huh? " Chi-Chi said as she leaned over Goku staring into his open mouth with a flashlight. The large

saiyajin had come home to brush his teeth and Chi-Chi had walked in on him.

" It's not so much of an ache as it is an itch. " Goku said, his voice kind of muffled with his mouth wide open.

" Well, I don't see anything out of the usual. " Chi-Chi tilted the flashlight around the inside of his mouth.

" Chi-chan its not back there. It's the pointy ones. " he sweatdropped.

" "The pointy"..your incisors? " Chi-Chi turned the flashlight to face them.

" Kaasan Toussan whatcha doing? " Goten asked, confused.

Goku and Chi-Chi glanced over at the chibi.

" Oh your Toussan's teeth are bothering him, that's all. " Chi-Chi smiled, " He probably just needs to watch himself

when he eats harder foods. " she shut the flashlight off and hovered back down onto the ground, " You know Goku-san if it's

really bothering you that much I could make an appointment for you at the.. "

" ..NO! NODENTISTNONEEDLESNONONO! " Goku panicked, waving his hands rapidly in the air.

" Oh-kay, no appointment at the dentist's. " she sweatdropped.

Goten hopped up onto the sink and grinned to look at his own teeth.

" It could be an allergy. Have you eaten anything out of the ordinary over at the Ouji's house lately? "

" Hmm... " Goku folded his arms in thought, " Not that I know of... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" No, no, no, have it, used it twice nothing happened to him, no, no, no, no, no, " Chi-Chi said to herself as they

stood in Bulma's kitchen, or rather, Goku sat at the kitchen table rubbing one of his cheeks while Chi-Chi went through the

various cabinets and drawers looking for any foods that Goku didn't eat on a regular basis.

" Chi-Chi's going to cook something here? " Raditsu asked, sitting down next to Goku.

" Hm? Oh hi niichan! " Goku chirped, " No, Chi-chan's looking for whatever I ate that I'm a-llergic to. "

" Allergic? "

" Yeah, ever since I started sharing beds with Veggie and doing so many more things with Veggie than I used to before

we rescued him, my incisor teeth have been itching. " Goku said sadly, " And its not like I don't brush and floss and use

mouthwash on my teeth everyday! "

" Itching huh? " Raditsu sweatdropped, _:Most of the time when a saiyajin's teeth start itching it means...:_

" Ehhhh... " he twitched, turning a pale green.

" You know something that could help us Raditsu? " Chi-Chi asked.

" Not really. " he lamented, folding his arms on the table and leaning the side of his head against them sleepily,

_:Crazy racing video-game wore me out:_ Raditsu closed his eyes.

" Hmmhmmhmm, hmmhmmhmm, hmmhmmhmmhmmhmm! " Vejitto hummed happily as he and Gogeta dashed past the group, each of

them carrying a box full of tools above their heads.

" Where are you going? " Chi-Chi sweatdropped.

" To help Bulma fix one of her inventions! " Gogeta chirped, for the most part telling the truth. They were actually

going to help her and the workers on the destroyed Capsule 3.

" Be careful Ji-chan and Goggie. It's dangerous down there. " Goku carefully pointed out.

" Don't worry Toussan! " Vejitto grinned.

" We will be! " Gogeta added, also grinning.

The two fusions reached the stairs that to the upper labs and Vejitto headed up, followed by Gogeta.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Oh-kay, now here's the basic layout of the Capsule 3. " Bulma instructed as she stood before the large

group of people, " We have layouts of all of the rooms and instructions on how to construct the basic parts. " she paused

when she suddenly noticed Vejitto and Gogeta, " What are you two doing here? " Bulma sweatdropped.

" We're helping Toussan, Bulma! " Vejitto pumped his fist in the air.

" YEAH! "

" Well, umm, oh-kay. Good. That's very nice of you. " she said, " Do either of you know anything about fixing

machinery? "

" ... "

" ... "

The fusions were silent.

Gogeta raised his hand, " We're really fast learners! "

" Oh. " Bulma sweatdropped.

" I too, am helping in the effort to get Toussan the "Veggietine's Day" he and Kakarroujo deserve! " Bura cheerfully

pumped her fist in the air.

Vejitto and Gogeta looked over at her.

" Well, since I obviously failed at the help-Toussan-pack-his-clothes part of this mission I might as well help out

somewhere else. " she nodded confidently.

" Welcome a-board, Bura! " Gogeta shook her hand.

" Thank you! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

And so, the days passed.

" Ah, what a beautiful day! " Vegeta stretched as he walked down the hallway on the upper level. The ouji knocked on

the door to the lab.

" Yes? " Bulma poked her head out of the doorway, wearing goggles.

" I was wondering if I could perhaps come inside and see how the ship's coming along. " Vegeta said cooly.

Bulma sweatdropped, then looked over her shoulder, " Sure Vegeta, just be careful. "

The ouji walked past her and stepped inside only to let out a shocked gasp. There were at least 100 people working on

the Capsule 3, the ship itself already halfway rebuilt, " Ah...a... "

" Who says I ignore you? " Bulma grinned patting him on the shoulder.

" Toussan! " Gogeta happily called out, waving to him from where and Vejitto were putting the landing deck in place.

The ouji squinted, then flew over to the fusions.

" Hi Toussan! " Bura shouted as she stepped down off a ladder; the demi-saiyajin was helping repaint the huge letters

C a p s u l e 3 in dark blue paint across the white part of the ship, and thus held a paintbrush in her hand, " How's it

look? "

" It looks, really good. " Vegeta said, impressed at the progress the ship had made in only a few short days. He

paused, " Where did you two get those shirts? "

Gogeta and Bura each wore black t-shirts reading "Vegeta is a Seme" on them. Gogeta's shirt read it in bright yellow

lettering and Bura's in aqua. Vejitto sweatdropped at the two of them, just wearing his usual gi.

" And can I get one for Kakarrotto? "

" Way ahead of you! "

Vegeta turned around to see a girl holding out an orange-lettered "Veggie's a Seme" black t-shirt Goku's size,

" Why thank you! " the ouji said, delighted, " And you would be..? " he asked.

" Vegeta-holic. I requested a cameo here back in November. " she said happily, " And now that I'm here I'm helping

fix your ship! I'm with the team working on your gravity machine inside. I also support your semedom! "

The ouji puffed his chest out with pride and put his hands on her shoulders, " Glad to have you aboard for the cameo

then! " he grinned, then let go. He turned to his left, " Hey Bulma? Can I help our guest out with the gravity room? "

" You'll need thicker gloves! " Bulma called back, then took a pair out of a box and tossed them to him.

Vegeta put the shirt under his arm while changing his gloves for the thicker ones, _:I can barely move my fingers in_

_these..:_ he sweatdropped. The ouji pulled Goku's shirt over his head for the time being.

Bura laughed nervously, " I'm not even used to wearing regular gloves so I didn't even try the gravity room. "

" They stretch out more as you move your hands around. " Vegeta-holic held her own hands up.

" Ah. " the ouji replied, " I suppose. "

" You don't want to get electrocuted, Mommy. " Vejitto sweatdropped.

Vegeta paled, " Oh...yeah. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Ohhhhhh boy. " Future-Vegeta sweatdropped as he and Goku sat back to back, each on their control-room chairs,

tied together with ki rings. Type-3 saiyajin guarded the room and nearly every entrance and exit within the ship.

" So many me's... " Goku murmured as he shifted around in his seat. All the type-3 saiyajin of this village were now

wearing saiyajin armor instead of their usual pelt-like village garb.

The door to the control room opened and in stepped Turles. In ssj2.

Vegeta's face went stark white.

" Vegeta-san. " he nodded to him, " Kakarrotto. "

" Turles why are you doing this V-sama and I were just minding our own business! " Future-Goku cried out.

" Well I didn't want to take your ship hostage, or tie you up; that is merely a result of Vegeta-san simply being too

stubborn to allow my fellow villagers and I to have a nice type-3 saiyajins to type-3 saiyajin chat with you, Kakarrotto. "

Turles explained, " Infact, once we've finished talking to you, Kakarrotto, we plan to let you, Vegeta-san, and all of your

ship go free. I promise not a single thing will be missing from it; well, except maybe your ill-placed ukedom. "

" Kakarrotto is HAPPY in his position, thanks. " Future-Vegeta spat.

" Yeah! I like being Veggiesoujo! " Future-Goku added.

" That's my favorite peasant. " the ouji grinned. Future-Goku wagged his tail.

" Ah, but Kakarrotto, you've been uked for so very long; both by Vegeta-san and your departed wife Chi-Chi. Wouldn't

you like to see what semehood has to offer? " Future-Turles smirked.

" No be-cause if I were a seme then V-sama'd be uke and V-sama is afraid of all things having to do him in uke-like

sit-uations. Hmmph! " Future-Goku nodded.

" Go Kakarrotto-chan! " Future-Vegeta would've pumped his fist in the in victory had it not been tied to his side,

" Heh, take that Turles! Kakarrotto enjoys his uke-like position and has no reason to think otherwise. "

Future-Turles snickered easily, then snapped his fingers and two of the other type-3 saiyajin untied only Future-Goku

, " Perhaps a little videoclip animated by some of my fellow villagers can change Kakarrotto's mind, hm? "

" HAH! Not a snowball's chance in hfil! " Future-Vegeta laughed, " Isn't that right Kakay? "

" I will close my eyes shut tightly and block out all sound a-round me, V-sama! " Future-Goku smiled warmly at him.

" See? " Future-Vegeta grinned proudly at Future-Turles

Future-Turles folded his arms and smirked, " We'll see... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

And thus, the 12th of April arrived...

" Heeheehee.. " Goku giggled to himself as he lay on his side of Vegeta's bed, staring with excitement at the

calender on the wall, " Today's the day! " he practically gushed, flipping over to face Vegeta, " Hey little Veggie? Guess

what to-day is? " he said in a sing-song voice.

Vegeta slowly opened his eyes, still heavy into his sleep, " Tuesday? "

" ... " Goku blinked. He glanced over at the calender and sweatdropped, " Ac-tually, yes. "

The ouji closed his eyes again.

Goku grinned, " It's also the day Veggie gets to take me to Bejito-sei! It's Liftoff Day! " he cheered.

Vegeta's eyes popped open, and he dizzily sat up in bed, " It IS! "

" Mmm-hmm- " Goku beamed.

The smaller saiyajin stumbled out of bed. All their luggage and food had been moved inside the Capsule 3 the night

before. The two of them had slept in the clothes they'd planned on wearing on liftoff. Vegeta in his saiyajin armor and Goku

in his armor as well as the nice t-shirt Veggie had given him about a week ago. They dashed out of the room and up two floors

to the upper lab that held the Capsule 3.

Vegeta burst into the room. The finished, re-completed Capsule 3 stood before them, " We made it! "

" HOORAY! " Goku cheered, then paused, " But Veggie, shouldn't we at least tell the others we're a-bout to leave

before we actually do? "

" Nonsense. Bulma knows we're going today, and even so we could always contact her using the communications system on

the ship. In addition to that previous statement, if we were to make a big to-do about all this Onna and Turles might get

suspicous. AND going off in the wee hours of the morning like this makes it seem all that much more like an adventure. "

" Hahaha, on Veggie it feels so naughty to do it like this. " Goku laughed, heading for the front door.

" Kakarrotto, it's not "naughty". It's breaking free of Onna's oppression upon your delightful Kaka-self. " the ouji

happily exclaimed, bounding in ahead of Goku and making a proud stance, " On Bejito-sei it'll be just me and you! We'll get

to do anything we want! Not a single intrusive annoyance to interupt us or make us paranoid about anything we had planned on

doing on the trip. And the FOOD! " he grabbed Goku's wrists with an excited expression on his face, " Oh Kakarrotto wait'll

you taste the food on Bejito-sei! The fish alone is so delicious it puts your earth-fishes to shame! "

Goku smiled down at the little ouji, thrilled and doing mental somersaults at how happy the smaller saiyajin looked,

" **Aww Veggie!** " he reached over and glomped Vegeta, who's cheeks went red.

Vegeta held his pointer-finger up, " Kakarrotto? "

" Yes Veggie? " the larger saiyajin sighed contently.

" Could you hug me AFTER we've left Earth's orbit? I'd like to leave before you-know-who wakes up; what with your

simliar sleep-clocks. " he pointed out.

" OH! Right! " Goku let go and Vegeta closed the door behind them.

The ouji headed to computer and typed in the key that unlocked their set course to Bejito-sei. A signal was sent to

the machinery in the lab around them and a large hole opened up in the roof capable of allowing the Capsule 3 to pass out of

it. Vegeta tried to keep himself from letting out any super-huge excitable noise as he bounced over into his seat, _:HOME!_

_I'm going **HOME!** And its not going to be in a thousand little pieces this time:_ " NANBA TE ZOHHH! "

Goku looked over at him, " Heeheehee. "

Vegeta paused, his fists pumped up into the air, " That wasn't a girlish uke squeal, it was a semeish howl of

victory. " he said bluntly.

" Whatever you say, Veggie... " Goku trailed off, grinning.

" THAT'S the spirit Kakarrotto! " the ouji beamed as he and Goku held on tightly to their seats while the Capsule 3

launched up into the air and out through the atmosphere.

" -Program Sequence Initiated: Planet Bejito-sei. Estimated time of arrival; April 14th, 6:47am.- " the computer

relayed to its crew.

Vegeta grinned.

* * *

12:32 AM 4/18/2005  
**END OF PART TWO!**

Chuquita: YAY!

Goku: Heeheehee, interplanetary space-travel with my VEGGIE! (clasps hands together) Sounds like so much fun..

Vegeta: (to Chu) You really did forget to age the demi-saiyajins, didn't you?

Chuquita: (cheesy grin) Well I go so focused on the Kaka-war while the demi-saiyajins have always been only

semi-main-characters so...yah.

Vegeta: (sweatdrops)

Chuquita: Hey it's not as bad as Pan. She was actually around a long while ago but dropped through a plothole completely...

...and I least I remembered that DA reviewer-request of Vegeta-holic's about the cameo from November!

Vegeta: (thinking) What is that, the 3rd reviewer who's gotten a cameo somewhere in one of the fics at some place in the

file?

Chuquita: (nods) Yup! Ouji Chan was in the End Corner of the 10th chapter of "Fic 100", and almost 3 years ago Nekoni had a

cameo in "Veggie-wear". (to audiance) No cameo requests though right now, oh-kay? I don't do them that often and I only

really break the 4th wall when I have to...or a gag having to do with it sounds too much fun to pass up.

Vegeta: Hn...you know it could be a good thing that Bura's now older, it means she'll be able to help me battle Turles more

efficiently.

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) ...

Goku: I can't wait to get to Bejito-sei:D

Chuquita: Mmm-hmm. (nods) Most of the story takes place on Bejito-sei which is why I kinda rushed through some things in this

chapter. (points to many short scenes as opposed to a smaller amount of long scenes)

Vegeta: I blame the jumblement on the ridiculous length of "Fic 100".

Chuquita: (sweatdrops even more) ... (perks up) And now onto the Replies!

To Hakura0: Heh, ironically I still have more stuff related to "Fic 100" left over. The Piccolo oneshot which ends during the

middle of that fic, and the 4 scenes I forgot to include that I'll be writing and posting on DA soon. (sweatdrops). Bejito

figures that Bulma automatically has a spaceship somewhere. He hasn't really planned that far ahead. There are 2 wishes at

the moment, but the DB's are inactive. (Goku wished back Bejito-sei in December, so...) Sorry about your tests. I also have

some big ones coming up (Science on Wednesday and a big Sociology one in early May). Haha, jellybeans :D

Goku: (takes some) :)

Veggie: (eats a jellybean as well)

To tea: Thanks! They'll have all of Part 3 and most of Part 4 actually. Turles finds out in the next chapter. Hai, Raditsu's

in this chapter. Yup! Even though they were minor rules, it's progress for him.

To x The Chichi Slaughter House x: Thanks! Aw, its oh-kay (also had school today).

To Albino Black Sheep: Glad you like it! You'll find out in Part 3!

To ShiningMoon: Hai, it's a little of both; but I'm happy to get back to normal-sized chapters. :) Glad you liked the quote.

Lol! Mooing chair. :D I think I'm going to eventually wish the saiyajin back, but wait a few fics or so to do it. As for

the length of time the dragon balls are inactive, Dende can recharge them on his own if it was necessary (like he did for

Gohan and Videl's wedding) but it just takes a lot out of him. Veggie needed his confidence boosted back to normal. He's so

depressing when he's sad. You'll find out in Part 3! Aw, happy you liked the chapter! Bye!

To Vegeta-Holic: Don't worry, infact they'll reach their home by the next chapter. :)

To Callimogua: Yup, they have. Veggie's more comfortable being around Goku and not nearly as paranoid as before, and Goku

isn't as trapped by the Rules as he'd been. Hee, the comic sounds fun! Is it going to be on your DA page?

To SupersayiankingTommy: Glad you liked it. The saiyajins will be brought back in a future fic, just not this one because

they're unaware that the dragon balls are inactive since Goku used them this past December. I have lots of ideas for the

Super 17 parody. Yes Veggie gets to be the one to battle and defeat Freeza.

To Eot: Oh man, it REALLY tired me out. According to Word, Part 10 was 38 pages. Lots of stuff to come yet once Goku and

Veggie get to Bejito-sei. :) Actually, a reviewer 2 reviews up from you explained that it would be possible, but it would

only bring back all the saiyajins that died within a year of each other. (Meaning those blown up in Freeza's blast and any

who've died up to a year prior). Also, none of the saiyajin that died of natural causes could be brought back. I'm going to

have to look up more stuff on the differences between what Shenlong can do and what Porunga can do though, just to be

sure. :)

To Wolfcrysta: (waves to Clucky) Glad you're staying! Yup, Goku's much more intelligent than he lets on. He should end up

breaking a few more rules before the fic is over. At least there's still the oneshot of Piccolo's actual 2 month Rule to

look forward to :) Bejito uses his actual castle guards to guard the temporary castle in his absence. I think links work in

the review box, but not in the actual fic itself. I'll check out that site tommorow when I post this. :) I'm not bored.

Turles: (grins) Why thank you.

To Wolfcrysta: Aw, long reviews are oh-kay. Bye:)

To anonymous: Ah, thank you. Wow, a bunch of the current rules written out. Cool:D Tell me if you do write "The Vegeta

Logs". Turles is very sneaky. I don't know if they'll get to Bejito-sei, but I do plan on having them talk to Goku and Veggie

at one point. Thanks for the help with the db's.

To mkh2: Thank you:D

To The Big Boss: Glad you liked it. Yeah, Movie 3 (Turles's movie) is hard to find since it was dubbed back when Funi was

using Ocean's voices. I got my copy from a box set of Movies 1, 2, and 3. In japanese, Turles sounds exactly like Goku only

with his voice a little deeper and he has this sneaky menacing tone to it, the same kind of evil tone that Veggie's japanese

VA uses. Yup! Brolli's moving on with his life.

To RyukoVulpix: Hai, I do plan to wait a little while before wishing them back. Besides Goku and Veggie's

friendship-development might get stunted if I were to wish the other saiyajin back now since Veggie would get paranoid about

his family seeing him do certain things with Goku and mistake them for being in a non-platonic relationship together. Yup!

Turles plot starts in the next chapter. Normal-sized chapters are good :)

To hieilover135: Oh-kay! "Super-Summary-of-Veggietine's 1 through 3"

Veggietine's Day 1: Veggie's first Valentine's Day. He immediately dislikes the holiday and Goku tries to get Veggie into the

spirit by having Cupid (who's called "Cu" for short in the fic and owes Goku a favor for something) shoot Veggie with one of

his arrows (the strongest one, 11). The plan backfires and Veggie gets a little TOO into the spirit, labeling a confused and

nervous Goku as his valentine. Now Goku and the others have to find a way to un-shoot Veggie. One of the pre-cursors to the

Kaka-War.

Veggietine's Day 2: Goku and Veggie are visited by their possible-future selves. Possible-future Goku, becoming instantly

homesick upon seeing all his friends again after so many years, (The possible-future is currently 108 years in the future),

decides to sneakily invite present-Goku onto their ship, then knock him out and swap clothes and lives with him. The Veggies

eventually figure out the switch and they get swapped back.

Veggietine's Day 3: Determined to avoid anything bizarre from happening, Veggie decides to take Veggietine's Day out of

Capsule Corp (since the last two incidents happened there) by inviting Goku to a platonic-scheduled-meeting. Goku agrees and

goes with Veggie to a resturant..wearing his oujo uniform. Goku and Veggie find out both their families have followed them

and have been spying to make sure it really is platonic..Bulma through use of planting a microphone on Veggie. Veggie is

upset that they didn't trust him and takes off for Bejito-sei's remains with Goku. Raditsu goes after them and they loot part

of Veggie's house before coming home.

To hieilover135: Yup! Brolli's going to do non-Veggie-related things now. I'll show a little more of it in either Part 3 or 4

It's always a possiblity. Thanks!

To GokuGirl: Thanks! Goku and Veggie are much closer now because of "Fic 100". Yeah, I am going to wish them back sometime

this year, since I do have quite a few ideas related to what happens after the fact.

Goku: Ooh- CANDY:D

Vegeta: (wags tail) I like this crown. (taps it)

To GokuGirl: Thanks! Heh, there's a few female type-3 saiyajin shown in a saiyajin village from the comic I'm drawing. (holds

up notebook) It's about halfway done and'll be on DA when I finish.

Vegeta: (grins) Heh...

To Kat-YaOi MaNiAc: Yup! I missed normal mode. The sheer size of Part 10 was almost enough to make my imagination pass out.

Things fic-wise are officially back to normal now. Glad you like Turles!

To Kahlan Nightwing: Yup! The majority of both those things are gone. Goku and Veggie are perfectly insync now that they had

that talk with one another.

To JustSomeGuy: Probably until she finds out Veggie took Goku off to Bejito-sei without either of them telling her; but

really Veggie saved her life so now she's sort of begrudgingly letting him hang around as long as he doesn't do anything too

suspicious with Goku. Heh, Brolli doesn't even know he's on Earth yet. Turles's plan is revealed in Part 3. I'm going to wait

a while and then eventually bring them back. Not right away though since things are still settling down from "Fic 100".

To Queen Phoenix: I'm going to wait a while on the saiyajin, but I will bring them back. When they are brought back they'll

pop up on Bejito-sei so they shouldn't interfere with Earth. Veggie's life however will be turned a little upside-down

because he'll suddenly have an actual people to eventually lead once he becomes king. (Points to her semi-old "King Me!" fic)

And dragging Goku around with him everywhere is bound to make people suspicious on why. Goku's parents shouldn't affect him

too much, he'll be happy to have all his family alive again. Veggie will be worried that his parents think he's doing

non-platonic things with Goku, which he's not.

To Vegeta Prince of Pineapples: Happy you liked that part! Yup! 200 total. Turles is fun. :)

To Dakarne: True, I hadn't thought of that. If Bejito could get Goku to teleport them to Namek-sei then they could easily

wish the saiyajin back with those wishes since the Namekian DB's are active. Freeza will make an appearance, Cell probably

won't.

To Jenna & Vash: OH! I have the book that's in! (Holds up Son Goku Densetsu japanese book) It's really interesting how much

Bardock's team members changed in apperance. Celipa and Toma don't look a thing like they originally did. (And Celipa had a

different name). Heh, not only does Chi-Chi's VA voice Botan, she's also Winry in FMA. I actually think I have the episode

where that mountain's named. I just have to find it. It's oh-kay.

To GogetaJr: Glad you like Goku's wishful thinking. Veggie's very excited about this Veggietine's Day. Aw, hope you get the

net back at your house soon. I had to use a public computer to upload Part 10 since it was too big for my home computer's

modem to take. (sweatdrops). Cya!

To mkh2: Aww, so glad you liked the opening line. Actually all four Veggietine's Days open with that phrase :) Veggie first

said it in horror, then in determination, then brushing it off, and now contently. :D Ah, I remember that site! I haven't

been there in forever though. (Is happy to hear its still up). Wow...Kaio-samas have been around a LONG time. Roshi's nearly

300 years old! That is strange how they can be siblings with such a big age difference. Lol, "Video". Whoa, that means

Gohan Sr was in his late 70's or early 80's when he found toddler Goku! Japan has only a week-long summer vacation? O.O

That's short. Veggie is still planning on teaching Goku saiyago, so it should pop up again soon.

Chuquita: (grins) And that wraps up Part 2!

Goku: Hee-! We will see you sometime next week with Part 3!

Vegeta: (rubs his hands together with delight) I finally get to see Bejito-sei in one piece again! I can't wait!


	3. Veggie's Early Start! Beware of Turles!

9:20 PM 4/20/2005  
E-mail: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -_from dbz ep 14 "Sweet Seduction! The Snake Princess's Hospitality!"  
__(Goku:) That's okay. Lord Kaio? Will you teach me some martial arts?  
__(Snake Princess:) (Confused) Martial arts? Let's dance the tango instead.  
_▫_Goku and the Snake Princess dance the tango (and music is playing in the background), but Goku is confused the whole time_▫  
_(Snake Princess:) This is so romantic. Fate must have brought us together.  
__(Goku:) (Thinking) Tango? This is like the dancing I had to do at my wedding. This must be Lord Kaio's technique...  
__(Goku:) I've got it! This is a technique to throw the enemy off guard before you throw them!  
_▫_Goku throws the Snake Princess over his head and on to the floor_▫  
▫_Snake Princess is crying in pain_▫  
_(Goku:) Lord Kaio is weaker than I thought she'd be._

dl

/dl

**Chuey's Corner:  
**Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Kakarrotto you are so easily confused.  
Goku: (happily) So's Veggie!  
Vegeta: ...  
Chuquita: (grins) I'd luv to have seen Goku use that "technique" on Veggie in their first battle.  
Vegeta: (flatly) Oh yes, I'm sure that would've been LOTS of fun.  
Goku: (standing in tango formation with rose in his mouth and pleading eyes)  
Vegeta: GAH? NO!  
Goku: (pouts sadly and sits back down in his seat) (takes rose out and puts it in a vase that's suddenly appeared) ▫Sad little sigh▫...  
Vegeta: (feels guilty) Ohhhh. (slaps himself on the forehead)  
Chuquita: Anyways, welcome to Part 3!  
Goku: Hooray!  
Chuquita: (to audiance) I did get up to the mall and Suncoast today, but the only copy they had of "Uncut" had been pre-ordered by somebody, and since that somebody wasn't me...  
Goku: (sadly) No uncut dbz epi-sodes and VA interviews for Chu.  
Chuquita: (sniffle) Hai.  
Vegeta: Baka Suncoast...  
Chuquita: They did have a copy of the 2nd Brolli movie, but...eh. (whips out dvd) (grins) I got the dvd where Gohan first goes ssj2! I hear the japanese version of it is amazing and has this really cool background music and such, so...  
Vegeta: They'll get in more copies of Movie 10, but probably not of the Cell games.  
Chuquita: (grins) EXACTLY!  
Goku: Hee-  
Chuquita: (pouts) However if I had been there 2 weeks ago I could've gotten one of those "fully  
posable" Goku 'n Veggie  
dbz figurines who's-for-some-mysterious-reason-can-take-their-shirts-off.  
Goku: (takes his shirt off in an effort to cheer her up)  
Chuquita: (flushes and sweatdrops) Umm...thank you?  
Vegeta: (folds his arm) My figurine could only take off the armor!  
Chuquita: That's what I found so funny about yours. Everyone else; Goku, Gohan, ssj3 Goku, and Goggie could all take their shirts off, but you only lose the armor.  
Vegeta: It's not funny! It's embarassing! It makes me look uke-ish in comparison if Kakarrotto's figurine is allowed to expose his upper body and mine is not!  
Goku: (pats him on the back) There there Veggie.  
Vegeta: In protest I have decided to remain shirtless for the rest of the story! (whips off his tank-top and hands it to Goku) Here.  
Goku: (sniffs) (sweatdrops) Veggie needs de-odor-ent.  
Vegeta: ACK! Don't sniff it I have germs on that!  
Chuquita: (now has a large fan behind them) It is hot outside, I give you that.  
Vegeta: 81'F hot.  
Chuquita: Well, tommorow its supposed to rain and drop back down to the 50's, so...  
Goku: (sadly) Ohhhh.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) You actually enjoy this heat!  
Goku: I en-joy being able to walk around the house without any clothes on and not have Chi-chan question me be-cause I have a reasonable excuse.  
Vegeta: ... (blinks) _:Note to self, avoid showing up at Kakarrotto's house at random times in the summer:_ (gulp)  
Chuquita: And now on with Part 3!

dl

/dl

**Summary:** It's Valentine's day again and this time Veggie's going all out to celebrate by taking his favorite peasant to his favorite place, Bejito-sei! But with how unusually suspicious everyone's been of him lately will Veggie and Goku even get to their homeplanet intime for the Belatedly-scheduled holiday? And what sort of strange plot is Turles up to concerning this trip to Bejito-sei?

**Part 3 Chapter Titles: Future-Veggie VS the Type-3 saiyajins l He's GONE! Again? l Semi-alliance? l Just a little bit closer l Veggie's Reasoning l Backfire l Free! l I'm on EARTH! l Where's Vegeta-san? Turles Suspisions l Veggie's Map l Video l Fusion-Help l Inactive? l Panic l Where is he? l Landing l Liftoff l**

* * *

_:Oh-kay Vegeta, just keep your cool. They're no more afraid of you than you are of them:_ Future-Vegeta thought to

himself as he sat there tied to the chair while a group of type-3 saiyajin guarded the room, _:Hmm..you know, none of them_

_have any evil radiating from their ki the way Turles does; nor do their eyes sparkle with malicious, conniving intent:_

The ouji grinned sneakily, " Hey there! " he said to one of the smaller, more compactly-built type-3 saiyajin. It

seemed the type-3's from Turles's village came in at least two, if only slightly, different body types. About half were a

little bit shorter than Goku with less muscle mass while the other half were easily Goku's height if several inches taller

and matched the aforementioned saiyajin's body type perfectly.

The saiyajin looked left, then right, then shyly waddled up to Future-Vegeta, " H..hello? " he smiled.

" Well, aren't you the polite one. " Future-Vegeta smirked.

" Thank you. " he smiled and flushed.

" Say, since you're such a good peasant, how about you let me go and I'll go make you and all of your friends

something delicious to eat; like say, a fully-loaded ice-cream sundae? " the ouji smoothly offered.

" ICE-CREAM? " the peasant's eyes lit up along with half the room including the female type-3 saiyajins. The larger

male type-3 saiyajins stared on in suspicion.

_:Well I've singled out the ukes of the crowd:_ he silently counted the numbers, ratioing it out, _:KUSO! 3 to 1:_

" You're going to untie me now I gather? "

" Oh-kay! " the peasant chirped and did so.

Vegeta nervously stood up, " Now, just follow me and..OOF! " he walked right into something large. He looked up and

let out a cry of horror to see a smiling, semeish type-3 saiyajin who was easily nearly Brolli-sized.

" You wouldn't be trying to trick us, would you Vegeta-san? " the huge type-3 saiyajin tilted his head, smirking.

Vegeta smirked back, " Maybe I AM! " he landed a hit across the larger saiyajin across the head.

" ? " the huge peasant cocked an eyebrow, unfazed.

The ouji looked around, keeping his cool. He walked up to one of the more uke-ish type-3 saiyajin, " Maybe I AM! "

he landed a hit across the peasant's head, knocking him unconsious.

The remaining peasants sweatdropped at him.

" Or, maybe I'm not. AH haha.. " Vegeta laughed nervously, " So? Who wants a special treat personally made by yours

truely? "

One of the semeish type-3's picked up the unconsious peasant.

The remaining peasants contently raised their hands.

Vegeta chuckled wickedly, " Excellent. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Oh Vegeta? Time to wake up and greet the day, sleepyhead! " Bulma said cheerfully as she opened the door to his

room only to let out a shriek of horror. Her coffee mug hit the ground and spilled all over the floor, " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

HESNOTINHISROOM! " she freaked out.

" Kaasan? " Mirai sleepily poked his head out of his nearby bedroom.

" MIRAI YOUR TOUSSAN'S GONE! "

" **What!** " the demi-saiyajin nearly choked, " W..where is he! "

" I don't know! OH GOD WHAT IF SOMETHING TERRIBLE HAPPENED TO...hey, waitaminute! " Bulma gasped, then got an

annoyed and determined expression on her face. She stomped over to the next flight of stairs and headed up two more floors,

" I can't believe him! Pulling this sort of thing on us so soon after his kidnapping! Makes me worry about him thinking he's

been kidnapped by some evil villian all over again I SWEAR! " Bulma ranted as she grabbed the door to the upper-lab and flung

it open to reveal...the Capsule 3 gone as well.

" HEY! KAASAN! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! " Mirai called out to her as he caught up to her only to see the inside of

the room, " ...oh. " he said flatly.

" Yeah. " Bulma said in the same deflated tone. She sighed, " You know I don't mind Vegeta keeping Chi-Chi and Turles

in the dark but he could at least warn ME that he's going to take Son-kun away with him before the rest of us wake up! "

" It would be nice. " Mirai nodded.

" Hey there-! "

" EEP! " Bulma froze and quickly whipped around, shutting the door to the lab with her back, " Turles. Hello. How are

you this fine day. " she said woodenly.

" ... " Turles stared at her and Mirai suspiciously.

The mother and son-from-the-alternate-future grinned back cheesily.

" Umm, yeaaahh. " the evil type-3 saiyajin just decided to let this one go, " Anyways! " he perked up, " Have either

of you seen Kakarrotto and Vegeta-san? I'd like to take their picture! " Turles held up a camera.

" Where did you get that and how could you possibly afford it? " Mirai sweatdropped, pointing to the rather

expensive-looking digital camera in the saiyajin's posession.

" Oh, **this?** " he grinned while pointing to it, " Well you remember that rather delightful magazine featuring those

underwear shots of Vegeta-san and the interview with Kakarrotto? "

" Vaguely, yes. " Bulma said.

" Well say hello to its newest and soon-to-be-contributing member! " Turles said boldly, giving them a thumbs-up.

Bulma and Mirai instantly paled.

" Oh no. " Mirai went green.

" BWAHAHAHA! " Turles laughed maniacally, then regained his cool, " The camera was actually donated to me from the

magazine company. Apparently my evil deeds are well known upon the internet. "

" You've used the INTERNET? " Bulma gawked.

" Well its kind of hard to avoid it you have so many computers around here with online capabilities. "

" Yeah I kind of do... " she trailed off.

" Well, I'm off to Vegeta-san's room; maybe they're both still asleep. Vegeta-san's such a heavy sleeper that I could

literally position him against Kakarrotto in just about any position I see fit! " Turles snickered, then bounded down the

stairs with his digital camera in tow.

" On second thought, I'm glad Vegeta left early. " Bulma said, staring blankly off into space.

" You know, we'll need to find some way to get that thing away from him. " Mirai glanced over at her, " Turles with

a digital camera is a dangerous thing. "

" Oh yeah. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Wow. The guards sure did a good job of watching this place while we were gone. " Bardock said as the group ate a

cold breakfast in the kitchen.

Bejito stirred his spoon around in his bowl of cereal; he sulked, " I miss my pancakes. "

" Shush. " Ruby sweatdropped. The oven sat a few feet away from them and was still giving off a light smoky-colored

mist.

" Is it safe to eat in here with it like that? " Cally motioned to the oven. Nappa, facing said oven, watched it

warily.

" It's FINE. " Bejito muttered, eating another spoonful of cereal.

" ▫DING▫DONG▫! "

" Who could THAT be? " Celipa cocked an eyebrow.

" If we're lucky an oven-repairman. " Bardock chuckled.

" ▫SWISH▫! " Bejito was suddenly gone from the table in a gust of wind.

" I was joking! " he exclaimed, sweatdropping.

" Hello? " Bejito opened the door only to come face to neck with, " Piccolo Daimou Sr? "

" Bejito. " Piccolo Sr nodded.

" I don't suppose you know how to fix culinary hardware? "

" Not really. "

" Bejito I overheard from a reliable source that you've found a way out of here. " he whispered.

" GASP! " the ou let out a mighty gasp. The rest of the group inside sweatdropped. Bejito whipped around to face

them, " Alright! Who tattled! "

" No one. I'm my own reliable source. "

The ou turned back to face Piccolo Sr who was motioning to his ears, " Ah. Super-namekian-hearing. No wonder. " he

said, then looked around suspiciously for any sign of Freeza or Cell, " It would be best if you came inside. "

Piccolo Sr shrugged, " Alright. " he said, entering. Bejito closed the door behind him and the older namekian

followed him to the kitchen and sat down with the others.

" So, Piccolo Sr? You want to escape too, huh? " Nappa said.

" Who in this dull realm **doesn't?** " he cocked an eyebrow, " I'm sick of being confined to the mere petty victories

of defeating Freeza at poker or Cell at pool. " Piccolo Sr sat back in his chair and smirked, " I'd like to resume my

conquering of Planet Earth. "

" Isn't that what your son's in the middle of trying to do right now? " Celipa raised her hand.

" ... " Sr was silent for a moment, " Well, yes. However I think I could be of great assistance to him. "

" You also know that the guy letting us pass through is Son Gohan Sr, right? "

" ...Son Gohan Sr? The student of the man who was the student of the man who originally trapped me inside that rice

pot? "

" Yes. "

" This could be tricky. "

" Maybe you should try to escape a few days after we're let free so it doesn't look like we're the ones you heard

about the passageway from. " Bardock suggested.

" Yes, no offense, but I don't think any of us want to be punished and set to DEEPER HFIL. " Bejito's voice gave off

an echo on the last two words as lightning and thunder crashed temporarily behind him upon a dark backdrop.

" Fine. It's best to avoid any suspicion even of your own trip to the living world. " Piccolo Sr. deduced, " The

last thing we need is FREEZA learning of such a passageway. "

Bejito shuddered at the ice-jin's name, " Agreed. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Ohhhh. " Vegeta groaned, pulling the covers back up over him, " Stupid ship. It's too cold in here. " he mumbled.

" Zzzz...ZZzzzz... " Goku snored softly just a foot away from him.

" ... " Vegeta watched him, then looked suspiciously to his left and edged a little closer.

" zzzZZzzz... "

The ouji glanced to his right with the same suspicious expression, then edged a few more inches in.

" ..Zzzzz..Zzzz... "

_:What are you looking for there aren't any other people around for lightyears:_ Nango exclaimed, causing Vegeta to

sweatdrop.

" I'm just double-checking, that's all. " he mumbled quietly under his breath.

Nango lay there, then tilted his tip, _:Double-checking for what:_

_:You..you know if you move in any closer you'll be touching, right:_

" I'm not getting any closer, thank you. " Vegeta muttered, a flushline over the bridge of his nose, " I just wanted

a little extra warmth, is that a crime? "

_:Umm, well, no, it's just that..:_ Nango started out, then sighed when he noticed the ouji had closed his eyes and

gone back to sleep. He shook his tip, then did the same.

Goku slowly opened his eyes and smiled, then reached over and pulled the sleeping little ouji into a hug and let out

a long rippling purr. The smaller saiyajin echoed a slightly smaller sound back at him, " Awww Veggie.. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

3 Hours Later...

" Hey guys! " Bulma popped up on the password-protected monitor in the main room only to sweatdrop when she saw Goku

and Vegeta asleep on the ground in a sleeping bag; Goku hugging the smaller saiyajin and both of them purring, " ...yah. "

" Hmm? " Goku smiled, tilting his head to look up at her, " Oh Bulma, goodmorning. I had the most wonderful dreams

last night.. "

" That's great Son-kun, and I'd luv to hear all about them if you'd just perhaps let go of Vegeta before he wakes up

and sees exactly what position he's in. "

Goku looked over at Vegeta and pouted, " But I like it here with Veggie, its so nice 'n warm 'n toasty inside. " he

sighed contently only to have his stomach argue otherwise with a loud growl, " Although I am kinda hungry...I think I'll have

a pre-breakfast snack! " he got out of the sleepingbag and headed towards the kitchen in his boxers.

" You know, there is a bedroom in the ship. "

" Veggie wanted to be safe and nap in here for now. Something about liftoffs. " Goku thought outloud, entering the

kitchen.

" Right. Good. " she said to herself, nodding nervously. Bulma glanced over at the still-sleeping ouji, " Vegeta? "

Bulma whispered to him, " Vegeta? "

The ouji shifted around in his sleep, then reached over to where the larger saiyajin would've been and grabbed Goku's

pillow instead.

Goku returned to the main room holding a microwaved breakfast sandwich, " VeggieVeggie time to wake up! " he said

contently, plopping down at the spot where his pillow had been only to hit the sleepingbag with surprise insted, " Oof! "

Goku looked around, bewildered, then sweatdropped when he saw Vegeta with it, " Aw, Veggie likes my pillow! "

" Hm? " Vegeta opened his eyes slightly, sniffing the air.

" Look Veggie I brought you a snack! And I micro-waved it all by myself! " Goku held out the dish.

Vegeta sat up, " Kakarrotto! I'm so very proud of you! " he beamed, taking the sandwich off the plate, " And you

heated it up just right; how wonderful! " the ouji gave his peasant a hug. Goku purred back.

" Umm, Vegeta? "

" Eh? " he froze in place and promptly pushed Goku off, " Oh! Bulma hi..what are you doing here on the monitor

screen so early in the morning? " he gave a cheesy grin.

She watched him awkwardly, " Vegeta it's 2pm. "

" ... " the ouji looked at his watch, " Oh, so it is! "

The larger saiyajin just sat there wagging his tail.

Vegeta shifted around uneasily, " Bulma? I was wondering..would you mind if I shut the communications off? "

" What! WHY! " she looked worried.

" Well because I don't want Onna or Turles to find out about it and try to spy on us. " he folded his arms.

" Are they the reason you didn't leave a message with me so I knew you were leaving early too? "

" Of course! Can you imagine if one of them got to it first before you! " Vegeta exclaimed.

Bulma froze, " ... "

_:" Hmmhmmhmm, hmmhmmhmm. " Turles hummed, entering Vegeta's room with his camera. He gasped when he saw a little_

_note on the pillow, " A note huh? " he smirked and picked it up, " _"Dear Bulma, I've decided to take Kakarrotto to

Bejito-sei early. Contact you when I get there. -Vegeta. P.S. Please make sure Turles and Onna never see this note"

_Turles grinned evilly, " Well! Guess I'm taking a little roadtrip today! BWAHAHAHAHA! " he laughed as he put the note_

_in his pocket and headed out the door:_

_:" Oh Goku-san? Time to get up and out of the Ouji's bed. " Chi-Chi said as she entered the room, " ...Goku-san? "_

_she paled, then quickly noticed the note on the pillow, " No... " she said shakily as she grabbed the note. Her eyes scanned_

_the small paper in horror, " NO...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WAIT'LL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU OUJI I'LL TEAR YOU APART! ":_

" ...both options leave much to be desired. " Vegeta said flatly as both he and Bulma sweatdropped.

" Good point. " she nodded.

" Hmmhmmhmm, hmmhmmhmm. " Goku hummed happily as he placed a short, small table on Vegeta's lap along with the plate,

sandwich, napkins, and put a napkin around the ouji's neck like a bib. Goku plopped down on the opposite side of the table

and wagged his tail.

" ... " the ouji's face flushed red, " Are the tall lighted candles really necessary? "

" Happy post-breakfast pre-lunch snack, Veggie! " Goku cheered, throwing confetti into the air.

" ... " Vegeta was silent. He started to shift uncomfortably.

" I can cut Veggie's sandwich for him if he likes. " the larger saiyajin smiled.

Bulma stare at the scene with an eerie twilight-zoneish feeling hanging over her, " What in the.. "

" I may have been teaching Kakarrotto a few skills during our now-extended time together. " Vegeta smirked, then

broke into a grin, " He's such a fast learner when you give him his space and don't threaten him like Onna does! "

" VeggieVeggie? " Goku held out a cut piece of the sandwich on a fork for him.

" You, taught him how to feed you? " Bulma laughed nervously while covering it up with a smile.

" Actually no Bulma, I didn't teach him that. " Vegeta said, uneasy.

" I just wanna be really nice to my Veggie since we're going to have the best week-long Veggietine's Day ever! " Goku

said happily.

Vegeta nodded thoughtfully, then turned to Bulma, " I think I'm going to have to cut you off now. "

" And leave my imagination with the final thoughts of Son-kun **feeding** you? " Bulma gawked.

" ... " Vegeta sat there quietly, looking confused.

" You know this is going to give me some awkward dreams tonight. " she sighed, " But I trust your judgement. "

" And, you're not going to spy on us like you did last Veggietine's Day? " Vegeta asked, making sure.

" No Vegeta. " Bulma sweatdropped.

" Oh-kay then! Kakarrotto? " Vegeta said. Goku got up and walked over to a plug, " See you in a week, Bulma! Wish me

luck! " he waved to her.

" Nani! A WEEK! You mean you're not going to contact me until you're ready to come ho...▫bzzt▫ "

" Hahaha- " Goku spun the cord around while holding it in his hand, " See you in a week Bulma! Thank you for the

help! " he said cheerfully.

" Kakarrotto she can't hear you now that you pulled the plug out. " Vegeta sweatdropped.

" Oh. " Goku looked down at the cord.

Vegeta picked up his sandwich and took a bite.

" Veggie does not want me to help him enjoy his snack afterall? " the larger saiyajin frowned sadly.

" H..hey, don't feel bad about that Kakarrotto besides if we did it that way I'd feel like an uke..something which

is not applicable to my personality. " the ouji said proudly.

" Ap-pli-ca.. " Goku started out, confused.

" Exactly! " Vegeta nodded, then finished off his sandwich, " Mmm- delicious! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh. " Future-Vegeta snickered menacingly as he doused the final cup of ice-cream with

flavorless cough syrup, _:They'll all be fast asleep in no time:_ " Alright! Everybody line up for your snacks! " he said in

a false-cheery voice.

" ▫FWOOSH▫! " a line instantly formed infront of him. The uke-ish type 3's with eager excitable looks on their faces

while the females and semes stared at Vegeta suspiciously from the back of the line.

" I think its a trap. " a female type-3 saiyajin whispered to one of the uke-ish males.

" Now how could me giving all of you free delicious snacks possibly be a trap? " the ouji said sweetly.

She pointed to the uke-ish type-3 he'd hit earlier who was now sobbing in one of the seme-ish type 3's arms.

" Aw geez.. " a heavy cloud of guilt hung over his head. Vegeta walked over to the peasant and cleared his throat.

" ...▫Sniffle▫? " the peasant looked over at him, " Vegeta-san? "

" I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to hit you. After seeing how strong your friend here was I sort of panicked and hit

you instead. " the ouji said sadly, " But hey, I have lots of ice-cream. How 'bout it, huh? Would you like some ice cream? "

he held out a bowl.

" Oh Vegeta-san I forgive you.. " the ukeish type-3 smiled, " ...you try it first. "

" Eh? " Vegeta froze.

The rest of the room suddenly closed in on him.

" Yes Vegeta-san. A good cook likes to make sure his dishes are fit for those he serves them to, hai? " another

seme-ish type-3 said innocently enough.

" But..you see..it's fine I don't even really need to.. "

" ..unless, you didn't put anything BAD in the ice-cream, did you Vegeta-san? " the ukeish type-3 said with sad

watery eyes.

" NO! No never! I would...I..._:one spoonful, even with my small stature I can take one spoonful:_ " he nervously

opened his mouth and ate a small bite. Vegeta swallowed, " ▫Gulp▫. "

" See! " the ouji smiled brightly, " Not a thing to worry abou...▫THUMP▫! " he hit the floor unconsious and snoring.

The rest of the peasants promptly sweatdropped.

One of the semeish type-3's walked forward and picked Vegeta up, " What do you say we have a little revenge upon

Vegeta-san and help Turles all at once, hm? " he smirked.

The others nodded in agreement while Vegeta continued to snore, " Zzzz... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫FWOOOOSH▫! " Anine stood before the now open doorway. Gohan stood off to the side, unusually calm considering

60mph winds were gusting past him just 2 inches away. The saiyajins stood there in awe. She turned around to face them,

" Alright, its safe to enter now. "

" Through all that wind? " Cally gasped, surprised.

" The undercurrent is keeping the lava temporarily at bay. " she explained.

Piccolo Daimao Sr hovered out of their visual range making mental notes off the entire process of opening the

doorway; a stoic expression on his face.

" As long as the wind flows though here its safe to pass through. I can't keep this up for more than an hour at a

time so I suggest you hurry. "

" ALRIGHT! " Bejito made a determined fist, " Let's go! "

Bardock smiled.

" HOORAY! " Celipa glomped onto him, " We're finally going to get out of here! "

Piccolo Sr smirked as he watched the exact arm movements Anine made to keep the wind going, " Yes, we're ALL going to

get out of here. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" YAAAAAH! " Brolli dove his hand into the saltwater and pulled out a fish. He sniffed said fish, inspecting it, then

tossed it into the net he was carrying over his shoulder. The fishermen at the nearby dock stared at him in envy, " Ya know

Kyohaku, this is a nice place but I say once this week's up we move on. Find a nice city or something. I've always wanted to

try living in a city. "

_:Hai! I bet we could even get a car:_ his tail beamed.

The densetsu snatched a larger fish out of the water, " Yeah! I'd like a blue one of those topless cars. "

" ...or red. Red's a good color too. " Brolli laughed nervously.

" ▫SNAP!▫ "

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! " a dozen screams cried out from behind them.

Brolli whipped around to see one of the thick wooden boardwalk beams had split in half, " Err... " he tied the net

over the top of his chest and went running for the beam, grabbing it and pushing it back the other way. The wood made a

shifting sound as it was snapped back into place, " Ah, ▫whew▫. " he wiped his forehead, " Baka thing. " he muttered.

" ▫Clap▫ ▫clap▫ ▫clap▫ ▫clap▫ "

" ▫CLAP▫CLAP▫CLAP▫CLAP▫CLAP▫! "

The large saiyajin looked up to see the shaky near-victims now applauding him along with the rest of the passersby

on the boardwalk above. Brolli hovered upward and landed infront of them.

" Oh WOW! " one woman walked up to him in total shock, " You must be the strongest man on Earth! "

" Earth? " Brolli froze.

She took his hands " It's so amazing to meet someone like you. "

" Hey mister are you a superhero? " one of three little kids tugged on Brolli's wet, sand-splattered lower pant-leg.

" EARTH? "

" Umm, yes? " the woman sweatdropped, still smiling.

_:Oh CRUEL FATE! Allowing me to survive my battle with HIM only to land me on the very same planet as Vejita-chan,_

_the sole person I'm trying to avoid and rid myself of addiction from:_ he exclaimed overdramatically in his head.

_:Actually the ship probably landed here because Vejita programed it to back when he tried to escape:_ Kyohaku

pointed out.

" Oh. " Brolli blinked. He looked over at his tail and smiled, " Thanks for putting things back in perspective,

Kyohaku! " the densetsu turned back to the crowd, " And now I must get going! Goodluck with your wooden structure! " he waved

, flying off and feeling slightly ill, " EARTH? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫Flip▫, ▫Flip▫, ▫Flip▫, "

" ▫SNAP▫ "

Raditsu froze in the middle of changing the channels on the tv in the Capsule Corp living room. He looked down at his

remote control, perturbed, " "Snap"? "

" Why hello there my dear lackey! "

" ... " Raditsu went pale. He looked up to see, nothing.

" You know its not that very interesting for a ceiling, you know. "

He looked over to see Turles sitting beside him with a camera around his neck, _:Oh yeah, a digital camera, Turles_

_really needs THAT.:_ he sarcastically remarked to himself in his head, " Listen, here's the remote, have a blast, I'm outta

here. " Raditsu got up and tossed him the remote. Turles caught it.

" Aw, come on, you don't need to leave so soon do you? " Turles smirked, amused.

" Yes actually, I do. "

" Where are you going in such a hurry? "

" To train. "

" Because you feel like it or because I make you so delightfully uncomfortable. " he grinned.

" ... " Raditsu was silent for a moment, twitching, " If you know you make me uncomfortable then why do you do it? "

" Cuz I like ya! "

Raditsu slapped himself on the forehead, " I'm so lucky. " he said flatly.

" Aren't you just? " Turles held up his camera, " I'm on a hunt to try and find out where Kakarrotto and Vegeta-san

went. Care to join me? "

" No. "

" I bet you know where they are. Vegeta-san trusts you like a brother; he'd tell you. " Turles smirked, " So why

don't you tell me? "

" Because I promised Vegeta that I wouldn't tell you. " he said simply, then headed out the front door.

" Aw, come on! Raditsu? " Turles protested, heading after him only to be met with the front door slammed in his face.

A vein bulged on his forehead.

" Man he drives me nuts! " the large saiyajin groaned as he turned the corner.

" Indeed. He's a sneaky and formidable foe. " Bejito nodded.

" You said it. "

" AHH..mmph! " Bejito slapped his gloved hand over Raditsu's mouth, " Quiet. As a type-3 saiyajin his hearing is

excellent. And as an EVIL type-3 saiyajin, his hearing is deadly. " he motioned to the inside of the house where Turles

currently was, then removed his hand.

Raditsu looked in shock at the group hiding on the side of the building and some in the bushes; Bejito, Ruby,

Bardock, Celipa, Nappa, and Cally, " Well this day's gotten off to a fun start. " he sweatdropped, " How did you get here? "

" Well apparently there's a mountain in otherworld that leads to Earth and it happens to be guarded by Kakarrotto's

adoptive grandfather. " Bardock explained, " And since we're Kakarrotto's biological family and Gohan Sr has such fond

memories of Kakarrotto he decided to let us through. "

" And that's where you come in, Raditsu-kun! " Celipa gave him a quick hug.

" Me? "

" Well actually it was going to be the first non-Turles person who walked out of that building, but it just so

happens that's you, so, congradulations! You're part of the plan now! " Bejito grinned.

" Lucky me. " Raditsu sweatdropped, already uneasy.

" Raditsu we'd like you to get the Dragon Radar from Bulma. " Ruby instructed.

" The radar, what for? "

" Heh-heh-heh-heh, BWAHAHAHAHA! " Bejito laughed maniacally, then paused, " We're going to wish all saiyajin killed

by Freeza back to life! "

" REALLY? " Raditsu grinned in surprise.

" Ah, you like that idea, huh? " the ou smirked, " I suppose I can see why, afterall you're a grown saiyajin now;

and by bringing back all those Freeza killed, you'll actually have the ability to seek out a mate and have your own family

the way...ah, no Kakarrotto's not that good of an example... "

" Hey! " Bardock exclaimed, annoyed.

Bejito snapped his fingers, " Gohan! Like Gohan for example. "

" I have been kinda lonely lately... " Raditsu trailed off, " I mean, Vegeta's always with Kakarrotto and the fusions

are always hanging out together and Turles just creeps me out, so.. "

" See? That's why we need you to get that radar for us! " the ou piped up.

" But, if you're here, why can't one of you get it. "

" Do you really think Vegeta's girlfriend needs to see his dead parents walking around her house looking through

things in search of the radar? " Bejito said flatly.

" Good point. " Raditsu replied, " I'll get it for you, but you have to remain quiet. Not only is Turles hanging

around here, he's also for some unknown reason now in the possession of a digital camera. "

" ... " Bejito stared at him blankly.

" He can take pictures of you. "

" NO! " Bejito gasped, then whipped out a tape-recorder, " Not to self, destroy Turles's digital camera to keep him

from taking any embarassing photos of Vegeta. Also, destroy any and all rolls of film Turles has already taken. " he put the

recorder back in his pocket.

Raditsu pointed to it, " Where did you..? "

" We hit a couple stores on the way here. " Ruby laughed nervously, embarassed.

" Ah. " he nodded, " Well, I'm going back in now. " Raditsu said, heading back to the front door.

Bejito gave him a thumbs-up. Bardock make an "ok" sign.

Raditsu waved slightly, then sweatdropped when the door didn't open, " Ugh... " he started to jiggle the doorhandle

only to have the door swing open.

" Aww, didja miss me, lackey! " Turles stood there grinning with arms outstretched.

" ... " Raditsu closed the door again, " The back. I'm going in through, the back door. " he walked past the other

saiyajins, who sweatdropped.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" And, there! " Vegeta put down the pencil as he sat at a nearby desk.

" What's Veggie doing? " Goku floated by.

" "Veggie" is drawing up a map of the inside of his home so he can better navigate his favorite peasant around it. "

he held up the partially-finished layout.

Goku gasped, " Wow! So many rooms.. "

" I was thinking once we get there we can sleepover in my REAL room. AND I can get you some authentic saiyajin armor

as opposed to the kind Bulma made; I bet you'd like it its very comfortable. " he nodded, grinning.

" As comfortable as Veggiesgi? "

" Well...oh-kay its not as comfortable as the gi, but I feel more in-control when I'm in the armor. " he sputtered,

embarassed.

" Soda for Veggie? " the larger saiyajin opened a can and held it out.

" Thank you Kakarrotto. " Vegeta took it from him and sipped from it.

" You know what we should do after you finish your map, Veggie? We should spar! " Goku said excitedly.

" That's an excellent idea, Kakarrotto. I'm almost done anyway. Once I complete my layout we can have a nice long

sparring session. Maybe I'll even get back up to 550x before we reach Bejito-sei! "

" YEAH! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Ohhhhh.. " Future-Goku sat there uncomfortably in his oujo uniform. He tugged nervously at his collar. The room was

dimmed, though he could recognize it was the room where he and Vegeta would sometimes relax and watch tv. The couches were

large, heated, and plush and the tv itself was an 80 inch wide-screen with surround-sound. The remote to said tv was covered

near-completely with buttons, so Goku usually let Vegeta work it.

Future-Turles had brought the rest of the seme type-3 saiyajin from his village along with them as positive

reinforcement to whatever video Turles was about to show him.

Goku looked over at the other peasants. They reminded him of someone the way they sat there happily trading

small-talk with each other, _:They look so independent:_ Goku tilted his head. One of the saiyajin pulled a fish out of

nowhere and ravenously ate it, nearly swallowing the fish whole, " ...I used to eat like that. "

The saiyajin who'd just eaten looked over at him, " ALL type-3 saiyajin eat like this. The faster you eat the more of

an energy boost you get at once. Plus we get so hungry its easier this way to satisfy that hunger. "

" I bet Vegeta-san cuts Kakarrotto's food into little bites so he eats slower. " one of the other type-3's whispered.

" That's not true! " Goku protested, " It's so I don't acci-dentally choke! "

" "CHOKE"! With YOUR digestive system? " the third type-3 gawked.

The door to the room swung open and a Turles entered, grinning. He was followed by another type-3 who was holding a

dvd case with pride, " Hello my fellow villagers. Kakarrotto. " he nodded to Goku, " Allow me to introduce you to one of our

own villagers and talented artist, Kearticho! "

Goku blinked, _:Kearticho...artichoke! Haha:_ he mentally giggled.

" Kearticho here is the one responsible for the brilliant peace of animation you're about to witness. Hopefully if it

succeeds it should transfer over into its own little live-action scene within this very week! " Turles chuckled wickedly,

then hit a random button on the remote. The dvd player opened up as if Turles had done this countless times before. He took

the dvd case and cracked it open, then placed the dvd inside the dvd player and hit the close button, " Now, let's all give

Kakarrotto some space, and enjoy. " he smirked, sitting down while the dvd loaded. Suddenly the blue screen disappeared and

a basketful of lemons appeared in the middle of the screen with a "WARNING" sign above them written in saiyago.

" MaybeIshouldbegoing. " Goku said quickly, looking away with flush already over his nose.

" Sit down. " Turles gently pushed on Goku's shoulder so he sat back in his seat, " It hasn't even started it. "

" I do not think V-sama would like me watching this. He has told me of the other meaning of "lemons" and "limes". The

one that doesn't have to do with your grocer's freezer. " Goku gulped.

" Well then you're all set. I don't have to explain a single word. " Turles grinned, sitting back, " Complimentary

popsicle for the show? " he held out a long blue popsicle.

" I'm scared. "

" Don't worry, you won't be for long. Infact you'll be eager and ready to go once you've seen this! " Turles patted

him on the back, " And you should really lose the oujo uniform. Pink looks really bad on type-3 saiyajin. " he grimaced, then

broke into a grin, " Orange is better! "

" Orange..? " Goku trailed off.

" Oh! Look the show is starting! "

Goku glanced up and nervously watched as the opening title came up.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫Creak▫Creak▫Creak▫Creak▫ " Raditsu made his way down the hallway.

" Uncle Ditsu! "

" ACK! " he froze an whipped around only to see Vejitto and Gogeta standing there. Raditsu smiled with relief,

" Oh man, am I glad you guys aren't Turles. " he laughed.

" I'm glad we aren't either! " Gogeta chirped.

" With Kakarrotto and Vegeta gone he's been following ME around all day. " the largest saiyajin muttered, creeped

out and frustrated.

" Sorry. " Vejitto sweatdropped.

" Anyway, do either of you know where the Dragon Radar is? "

" Here you go! " Vejitto whipped out said radar.

" Bulma keeps it in her room now. " Gogeta explained.

" Wow! Thanks guys! " Raditsu took the radar.

" You are welcome! " Vejitto grinned, " Gonna make a wish? "

" You should wait. " the dance fusion added.

" ... " Raditsu paused, " Why should I wait? "

Vejitto turned the radar on, " Because the Dragon Balls are inactive! "

" ? " the larger saiyajin froze and a heavy raincloud hung overtop him, " In..active! "

" Yeah, don't you remember Uncle Ditsu? Kaasan used them to wish Bejito-sei back in December. " Gogeta pointed out.

Raditsu sulked, " Aw man.. "

" What wish were you planning to make? " Vejitto asked.

" Actually, your ojichan was going to make it. " he sighed.

" Ojichan? But he's.. "

" ..outside Capsule Corp with the rest of our dead, immediate relatives. Oh, and Nappa. " Raditsu pointed over his

shoulder, " I'm not completely sure how they got here, but they want the radar so they can wish all the saiyajin killed by

Freeza back to life. "

" Wow...but, can Shenlong really do that? " Gogeta asked.

Raditsu shrugged, confused, " I dunno. I hope he can though. " he said, then grinned, " It'd be really great if that

was possible cuz then I could possibly, well, find someone. "

" Ah. " Gogeta said.

" Alterior motive. " Vejitto nodded.

Raditsu sweatdropped.

" Can we at least come out to meet Ojichan and Obaasan. I don't think they've ever met Goggie. " Vejitto said.

" Alright. " Raditsu said, turning around, " I feel bad disappointing everybody when they came out all this way, at

least you guys can say hello. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE INACTIVE! " Bejito exclaimed in utter shock.

" We mean they're inactive. " Vejitto sweatdropped, " You can only make 2 wishes a year. Then the dragon balls

become inactive and start to recharge. "

Bardock groaned, " I knew it was too good to be true. "

" And we came all this way... " Celipa sulked.

" It can't be! There MUST be another way! " Bejito made a determined fist.

Gogeta thought for a moment, " OH! " he said suddenly, " Dende! "

" Ah, of course, Dende. " Bejito smiled, " ...who's Dende? "

The dance fusion sweatdropped, " The guardian of Earth. "

The other saiyajin stared at him blankly.

" He's the one who created the dragonballs; well, actually that Kami, but he's now the one incharge of them. AND he

was able to recharge them once before as a gift for Gohan and Videl, so technically if he did it once he should be able to

do it again. " Gogeta grinned, then turned to the portara fusion, " Right Jitto? "

" Right! " Vejitto agreed.

" It's settled then. We're off to Dende's! " Bejito nodded thoughtfully.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫SIGH▫... " Vegeta sighed as he stared out the window of the ship's bedroom, _:We're almost there...I can_

_practically see the solar system Bejito-sei's in from here:_ " And with the speed this ship is moving at we might even

get there early. " he said to himself as he clasped his hands together.

" Early sounds GREAT, Veggie. "

The ouji's face flushed as he looked to see Goku sitting to his left. He quickly unclasped his hands and folded them

in a more semeish position, " Kakarrotto, I didn't hear you come in. "

" It's so nice 'n quiet here Veggie. I really like it. My brain doesn't feel crowded when its just me 'n Veggie. "

he smiled.

" Crowded? " Vegeta looked over at him, confused.

" Yeah it kinda makes my head hurt trying to keep everybody happy all at once. " the larger saiyajin grinned

sheepishly, then patted Vegeta on the back, " But when it's just you 'n me I can be myself and do and say whatever I want

with-out fearing the consequences! " he pumped his fists in the air.

The ouji froze, suddenly nervous, " R..really? "

Goku turned to him and smiled, " I don't want to follow most of the rules anymore, Veggie. " he said happily.

Vegeta's eyes suddenly widened to 10 times their normal size.

The larger saiyajin turned his attention back to the window, " And I really wanna learn saiyago. I know its gonna be

hard; Gohan says that learning a second language as an adult is a lot harder than if you learn it when you're still a kid;

but I know I can do it! "

" Whaaa? "

Goku sweatdropped to see Vegeta still staring off into space with his cheeks flushed, " Veggie... " he reached over

and flicked his left earlobe.

" YEOW! " the ouji grabbed his right ear, snapping out of it.

" Is Veggie oh-kay? "

" Huh? How did you... " Vegeta looked bewildered.

" How did I what, Veggie? "

The baffled expression disappeared off the ouji's face, replaced by one of embarassment, " I was daydreaming just now

, wasn't I? "

" Veggie was certainly doing something. " Goku nodded, then grinned with curiousity, " What was Veggie daydreaming

about? "

Vegeta looked around nervously, then let out a small frantic laugh, " Ah ha, haha, ha...SAY! " he got up,

" Kakarrotto how about we see if we can get this ship to go any faster. The faster we make it to Bejito-sei the more time

we'll have to spend there. "

Goku followed him out into the main room, " And if the food and water's back to normal there, we could practically

stay there for months, huh Veggie? "

" Months? " this time all of Vegeta's face went red.

" Why not? I like hanging out with Veggie and I am sure that a single week isn't e-nough time to catch up on all the

wonderful things to do on our homeplanet. "

" It would be nice...a week is too short and I've waited so long to do this.. " Vegeta thought it out.

" Then Veggiesaysyes? " Goku beamed excitedly.

" Uh..I'll, I'll see what condition the food on Bejito-sei is in once we land. If we do stay longer than a week I'm

going to have to talk to Bulma about the repercussions of doing so. "

" Repro-cussions..? " Goku blinked.

" I just don't want...I mean, being alone with you on Bejito-sei without any outside influence from any other sides

of the "Kaka-war"...and with the moons..AARG I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT SEASON IT IS ON BEJITO-SEI RIGHT NOW! " Vegeta exclaimed

in frustration.

" What does the season have to do with it..GASP! " Goku suddenly let out a gasp.

Vegeta watched him nervously, wondering what revelation he'd just revelated.

" What if its winter! We didn't bring any cold-weather clothing! "

" ... " Vegeta sweatdropped, " Haha..ha...that too. "

" Oh? What season was Veggie thinking of? "

" Haha, oh nothing! _:Just the two-month-long type-3 saiyajin mating season that occurs every spring: _" his bottom

left eyelid twitched, " We'll be fine Kakarrotto, it's probably summer or fall there by now. Besides, winter doesn't last

very long on Bejito-sei. It's more like 2 and a half months instead of 4. "

" What about spring? "

" ITSNOTSPRINGTHERERIGHTNOWOHKAY! " Vegeta frantically spat out, sweating bullets.

" ... " Goku stared at him with intense worry, " Veggie? "

_:I'm such a baka! Why didn't I think things out as to what season it is on Bejito-sei before we left! Ohhh!_

_I haven't been home in so long that I can't even begin to imagine what time of year it is there! BAKA BAKA BAKA:_ he snapped

at himself, sulking.

" Aww, don't beat yourself up about it. " Goku said sadly, giving the little ouji a hug, " I am sure everything will

turn out alright! " he let go.

" Hai. " Vegeta nodded tiredly. He waited for the data to load on the screen, then lit up, " OHHH! Kakarrotto! If we

bring the power up to level 5..which is in no way associated with the Fic 100 "levels"..we could get there by this

afternoon! " he said in awe.

" YEAH! LET'S DO IT VEGGIE! "

Vegeta pulled the power up 2 levels and grinned, " BWAHAHA! OFF WE GO! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫DING▫DONG▫ "

" Hello? " Turles opened the door.

" Where. Are they. " Chi-Chi said flatly, standing there.

" I honestly don't know. " the evil type-3 saiyajin folded his arms, " And if I did I certainly wouldn't be here but

there taking some wonderfully lemon-scented pictures with my brand new digital-camera. " he let out a sigh.

" Heh, I'm sure that wherever Goku-san has dragged the Ouji off to, they're NOT in the middle of any rule-breaking

behaviors, not to even mention Rule number 2 in particular. " Chi-Chi said confidentally.

" But ah, what a sweet say it'll be when **that** rule is broken. " Turles mused.

" Hn.. " a vein bulged on Chi-Chi's forehead.

" BWAHAHAHAHA! " a voice laughed from behind them in a manner only capable of those containing some of Vegeta's dna,

" Even it does get broken it'll be Toussan who wins. "

Turles and Chi-Chi turned to see Bura standing there wearing the black and aqua-lettered "Vegeta is a Seme" t-shirt

she'd gotten.

" Hey, you got older. " Chi-Chi blinked.

" Ho ho ho! I know! " Bura grinned.

" And why are you wearing that insidious lying shirt! " she twitched.

" It's the truth, that's why. " the demi-saiyajin nodded and folded her arms with pride.

" No its not. " Chi-Chi spat.

" It was obviously manufactured. Even if she's half a decade older she's still Bura. The shirt would've been pink. "

Turles noted.

" True. True. " Bura agreed.

" Oooh! Enough about her shirt! " Chi-Chi twitched, annoyed, " If you're acting so smug that means you know where

Goku-san and the Ouji went. And that it's the Ouji who took Goku-san, not the other way around. "

" Perhaps I do. "

" Well then, " Chi-Chi suddenly loomed over her, cracking her knuckles, " Why don't you tell me then? "

" What about Turles? " she pointed to him.

Turles waved.

" He doesn't need to know. He'll only try to trick my Goku-san into taking advantage of the Ouji in a non-platonic

manner. " she snorted.

" Well I'm not telling you. Besides even if I did Toussan and Kakarroujo are probably almost there by now and there's

no way **you** could get there. " Bura boasted.

Turles lit up, " BEJITO-SEI! "

Bura slapped her hands over her mouth, " N..Nani! I NEVER SAID IT WAS BEJITO-SEI! "

" Of course! It all makes sense now. " he nodded thoughtfully, then put his camera back in its case, " Well, I'm off

to the ship, see ya! " and with that Turles blasted off down the hall.

" WAAAAH! OH NO! In all the excitement of boasting Toussan's victory I forgot Turles's spaceship still working! "

Bura wailed in shock.

" DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY! " Chi-Chi hollered, racing down the hall after Turles and soon followed a few seconds later

by Bura.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" -The ship will be landing in 5 minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts and remain in an upright position- " the

computer announced.

Vegeta was doing his best to hold back his grin as he sat in the captain's chair with Goku in the chair beside him.

The sheer euphoria of finally returning home eclipsing his fear of Goku entering "psychological warmth" at nightfall.

Goku watched the happy little ouji, then reached over and lightly grabbed Vegeta's hand, pleased that the smaller

saiyajin hadn't pulled away or freaked out at him doing so, " Oh Veggie... "

The Capsule 3 breeched Bejito-sei's atmosphere and headed downward for its landing. Goku noticed in surprise that

Bejito-sei had two moons. Luckily for him the new glass in the ship was thick enough to keep any zeno rays from passing

through and causing oozaru transformations.

The ship landed just outside the main city, safely avoiding crushing anything on landing.

Vegeta stood up, his hand pulling away from Goku's loose grip as he stared out the window. In the distance he could

see the outskirts of the capital and even further past that, the royal castle.

Goku slowly got up out of his seat and started to approach him, " ...Veggie? "

The ouji gently spun to face him, smiling with glazed-over eyes " ... "

What felt like an eternity passed.

" KAKARROTTO! " Vegeta ran and glomped him tightly. Goku flushed all over. He reached to hug the smaller saiyajin

back, " Thank you. " Vegeta said quietly, unaware he'd interupted him. The ouji let go, then let out several awkward coughs,

" Well then! " he assumed a more seme-esque pose, " Let's get going. It's a semi-long flight to my house from here. "

" Aww Veggie.. " Goku reached out to him warmly.

Vegeta's face went bright red, " WAHH! NONONO! I was just caught up in the moment back there! I didn't mean to

initiate the start of any borderline-tender embraces! " he panicked, waving his arms in the air.

" ... " Goku looked down at his arms, then pulled them back to his sides and smiled friendily at the ouji instead.

" ▫WHEW▫. " Vegeta wiped the sweat off his brow. He took the box of capsulized supplies off the ground and headed

for the door, " Come Kakarrotto. I think its best if we get settled first and then take a look around. " he said, opening the

door to the ship and heading out. Goku happily followed him.

Vegeta felt the slightly heavy gravity surround him as he landed on the surface of the planet. He took a deep breath

of the air around him, " Summer. " he contently decided, walking towards the outskirts of the nearest city.

Goku took a deep breath, " Veggie's right. It's so nice and warm here. I should've brought my summer stuff. "

" ▫FWOOOOSH▫! "

Vegeta froze. Goku looked upward and beamed as a flock of birds flew across the reddish-orange sky.

" Kakarrotto, " Vegeta said bluntly with shock all over his face at the sight of the birds, " Do you know what this

means? "

" It means the birds on Bejito-sei must be super-strong to fly under 10x Earth's gravity! " Goku said, impressed.

The ouji sweatdropped, " Ah, hai, there's that. " he put on a smirk, " But what I really meant was, if the birds are

back then that means by wishing back Bejito-sei you've wished back all the animals that live here as well. " Vegeta broke

into a excited and slightly malicious grin, " And if all the animals have been wished back.. "

" ...? " Goku leaned down closer.

Vegeta grabbed Goku by the collar of his gi, " It means we can HUNT! "

" Haha, oh Veggie I hunt all the time back on Mount Paozu. "

" This is different! Much much different, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta smirked, letting him go, " You know how large some of

the fish on that little mountain of yours are? How full a single one makes you feel? "

" Not very full at all, Veggie. "

" Kakarrotto there are fish on this planet that can stuff 5 saiyajin with a single serving. " he boasted, holding up

all five fingers.

Goku's eyes widened and saliva built up in his mouth, " That's a BIG FISH... "

" Mmm-hmm! And just wait'll you see all the other kinds of wild animals we have around here. And the "fruit" and

"vegetables" are sized just for the saiyajin appetite as well. "

A thought-bubble appeared over Goku's head of an apple tree with ridiculously huge apples hanging from it, " WOW... "

" "Wow" indeed. " Vegeta nodded thoughtfully, " However, " he reached to lightly pop Goku's thought-bubble only to

see a plushie-like versions of themselves now in the thought-bubble as well, happily eating one of the fallen giganto apples

together. Vegeta sweatdropped and popped the thought-bubble, " we should get settled in first before seeking out any

additional food to what we've already brought with us. "

" Oh-kay Veggie. " Goku said cheerfully, following him into the city.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" BWAHAHAHAHAHA! "

" DON'T YOU DARE EVEN THINK ABOUT GETTING ON THAT SPACESHIP YOU TWISTED FIEND! " Chi-Chi raced after Turles, Bura

not far behind them.

" "Fiend", huh? BWAHAHAHA! " Turles laughed at them, momentarily glancing over his shoulder.

" Errr..he's too fast. " Chi-Chi muttered angrily to herself as they reached the backyard where Turles had been

keeping his ship since they'd rescued Vegeta.

" Sorry 'bout this, Onna. " Bura smirked, then did a running leap and bounced off of Chi-Chi's head, knocking her

backwards and sending the demi-saiyajin flying past Turles and ontop of the ship. She slid off and stood between the two,

" You're not going anywhere, you Toussan-ukefying.., you! "

" YOU OUJI-SPAWNED BRAT HOW DARE YOU USE MY HEAD AS A LAUNCHING PAD! " Chi-Chi fumed, waving her arms in the air.

" HEY I'M HELPING YOU KEEP HIM FROM LEAVING, AREN'T I? " Bura snapped back, then turned to Turles, " Listen you,

Toussan wants to spend a nice week on his homeplanet wowing Kakarroujo with the sights and sounds of it all while retaining

his natural and should-be unquestioned semehood. "

" Heh, I'm afraid you've got it all wrong. If Vegeta-san's a true seme like you say then he wouldn't be so paranoid

about his "title" being threatened. A real seme knows what he is and doesn't freak out at the sight of a little pink. "

" Like you? " Bura glowered.

" Bingo. " Turles smirked back at her.

" Toussan WAS like you! He didn't have any paranoia or question himself like this until YOU showed up! It's all your

fault he's so afraid of anything that looks even remotely uke-ish! " Bura clenched her fists.

" You're just upset because you don't like the idea of your Toussan being an uke. " he chuckled.

" OOH! " Bura twitched, " HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! " she rushed at him, throwing at least a dozen punches which Turles easily

dodged. Bura threw one more only to have Turles do a flip upwards and cause her fist to hit the ship, leaving a small dent.

Turles somersaulted in the air and fell through the open doorway in the ceiling and landing in the captain's chair.

" NO! " Chi-Chi cried as Bura paled at what had just happened. Chi-Chi grabbed a nearby pole and catapaulted herself

onto the roof. She rushed for the hole only to have it close up just as she reached it, " AARGH! TURLES YOU OPEN THIS DOOR

AND GET OUT OF THAT SHIP RIGHT NOW! "

" Sorry Chi-Chi! Can't do that! It's MY ship! " Turles shouted back all while grinning ear-to-ear. His grin turned

into a smirk as the ship started to lift off.

" WAAaaah-! " she yelped, clutching onto part of the roof only to feel herself start to fall off the side of the

ship, " OHHH! NO NO NO! I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU GO OFF AND FURTHER MANIPULATE GOKU-SAN'S MIND! THE OUJI'S ENOUGH! "

Turles tilted the ship suddenly, tossing Chi-Chi to the floor.

" OOF! " she hit the grass next to a tree.

" You know that's kind of surprising, Chi-Chi. I'd think with how you don't want Vegeta-san to be in charge that

you'd prefer my influence upon Kakarrotto rather than his. "

" Well YEAH but I don't want you to set them up for some non-platonic...ENCOUNTER! " Chi-Chi sputtered.

" Heh-heh-heh, "encounter". " he snickered at the word, " I'll remember that one. " the ship lifted up further into

the air, " See you next week Chi-Chi! You as well, Vegeta-san's confused daughter! " Turles waved, then with within 5 seconds

had left the atmosphere, leaving a huge gust of wind in his tracks.

" ... " Chi-Chi and Bura stood there in shock, both looking pale green.

" AAAAAAAAAAAH! NO! TOUSSAN! " Bura wailed in panic, clutching the sides of her head.

Chi-Chi's bottom left eyelid twitched, " This isn't going to end well. "

* * *

6:49 PM 4/26/2005

**END OF PART THREE!**

Vegeta: (looking pale as well) Oh boy...

Chuquita: And that wraps up Part 3!

Goku: What's Turles planning to do?

Chuquita: (grins) That will be revealed in the next chapter!

Vegeta: (flatly) There aren't any other spaceships around for Bulma or Bura to take out to try and stop him, are there?

Chuquita: (nervous laugh) Not really.

Vegeta: (gulps) ...

Chuquita: Aw, don't worry Veggie! Everything'll turn out just fine! I won't let anything too bad happen to you!

Vegeta: Hai. (nods).

Chuquita: And now for the reviewer-replies!

To tea: Glad you liked it! You'll find out in the next chapter; though Veggie kind of revealed it in this one. It wasn't

until this fic that I actually realized Turles's presence in the possible-future was unknown. So I gave him one:)

To Albino Black Sheep: Glad you liked it! More possible-future stuff was in this chapter. What Goku thinks of the film will

be in the next one.

To SupersayiankingTommy: I will bring back the other saiyajins eventually. Pan won't show up til the next fic. Don't worry,

things'll turn out alright.

To Cathowl: Oh yeah, technically Mirai isn't THIS Veggie's son. (sweatdrops) Typo. Raditsu is pretty much disturbed by the

entire situation. Wow, Cathowl has multiple brothers? Heh, poor Bardock.

To PiccoloDiamao: Glad you like it! The subplots are fun! It's a good to alternate between storylines sometimes.

To Nekoni: Glad you like it! He has been? (Makes note to include some more in the next chapter even though it was planned

anyways). Turles's evil plot goes into action in Part 4 once he reaches Bejito-sei. The video future-Goku is watching is too

explicit to describe in the fic, so what happens in it shall go without saying. :) The teeth-itching isn't over yet.

Yup! Had to postpone them, they were ready way too early. Nobody will be running into Brolli for a while. Hai, it is

confusing. I've read some of her doujinshi. I've gotten up to pg 38 or so in the really big one. I think I'll finish it

tommorow/Wednesday.

Vegeta: (looks at popsicle) Well, that was surprisingly safe.

Goku: (sticks near-entire popsicle in mouth) Mmmm-

Vegeta: GAH! BAKA! You can't eat that all at once you'll choke!

Goku: (pulls snack out of his mouth with ease) What?

Vegeta: ...nevermind. (flushes light red)

To The Big Boss: Glad you liked it and Turles! You mean will Turles fight again? Probably. Yup!

To majinbulgeta: Happy you liked it! Veggie's very happy now that he's on his homeplanet. Currently, I don't know about that.

If anything does happen it'll be in Part 4! Or 5 if there is a 5.

To RyukoVulpix: Heh, I was actually wondering just how I'd be able to fit "Ahh! Pink" into this fic's opening. Yup! Turles,

like Goku and the other type-3 saiyajins, don't give up that easily. You're right. They finally get onto Earth and Goku and

Veggie aren't there. The many alternate "Vegeta" spellings are so I don't accidentally confuse myself. Yup! That was

"King me!" which I had lots of fun writing. But I wrote it back in 2002 so its kinda dated. (There's no Gogeta, Turles, or

Brolli in it; also Veggie's semeness was still unquestioned back then). K!

To Kahlan Nightwing: They would if the dragon balls were active and able for them to make their wish; but sadly they can't.

He's up to secretly sabotaging Goku and Veggie's visit to Bejito-sei! You'll find ou in the next chapter!

To Hakura0: Glad you liked the last line! Well, that's because I don't know anyone else's birthdays. Toriyama never gave

actual birth dates and Goku and Veggie went through several different birth dates and horoscopes over the course of the

fics until I settled on pisces and scorpio which I got from one of Rissa of the Saiyajin's fics proving Goku and Veggie fit

the profiles. Veggie's actually the only one I've given a date too as well. He's the 30th of October. Goku's somewhere

between Februrary and March. Ooh! How about Goku glomping Veggie! Or if not, Goku in his usual gi and Veggie in his little

blue gi with a look of embarassment on his face at wearing it.

To Farhan: Yah, I'll eventually get a faster connection. Heh, I believe you. That info's available on my DA page.

To GokuGirl: Glad you liked it!

Vegeta: (smirks) I will.

To ShiningMoon: Happy you liked the line! That he is. Well they got there in this chapter, what they do now is in the next

one:)

To JustSomeGuy: It can't affect the past, but it can affect the chances of it being the actual version of the future that

occurs. Yup! They got there this chapter! K!

To Wolfcrysta: I don't like going to the dentist either; all that stuff they stick in your mouth... :( I've only had one

cavity though, so that's good. :) Yup! Veggie's teaching him. Ah, thank you! Yes it is 5 years. Well I wasn't completely sure

of their ages. Ooh! You still get dbz where you live? Only gt airs here now. Yeah, he is almost. Ah, SATS are hard. Lots of

rules being broken; the first 5 still remain though. I've never heard of Caramac. Is it a chocolate bar filled with caramel?

I know there's a candy bar called Carmello like that. I knew about the color red making you hungry, but I didn't know yellow

makes you buy things.

Goku: (happily eating his half of the snack) I shall pass the message a-long to them!

To Queen Phoenix: Yes, they do both want Level 3, and they could be friends if they weren't on different sides of the

Kaka-war. Well, Turles did fly off into space to do evil in this chapter. Yup, only Goku doesn't know it yet. He will by

Part 4.

To GogetaJr: Yup! I bet your guess is correct too. They've gotten there now. :) Yeah, the computers at my school are slow

with everything BUT the internet (like if you were to open a program it'd take forever, but use the internet and it's super

fast). Aw, so glad you liked Part 10. It was REALLY big.

To Kat-YaOi MaNiAc: Yup! I'm happy for Veggie as well! Future-Veggie and Future-Goku's story should wrap up in the next

chapter as well.

To hieilover135: Yup! That he has. He might; lots of possiblities for him now that he's moved on. Cathowl is on deviantart

under the same name. Aw, I'm not doing anymore inserts for a while (I mentioned it in Part 2's End Corner), but I'll think about it.

To Aseret Kitsune: Glad you liked it! I will!

To Afrodite: Thanks! Yup, Goku's bolder cuz he wants to enjoy his time with Veggie as much as he can. Actually I have quite a

few ideas for fics once I bring them all back; since its definately going to affect Veggie.

To Afrodite: Glad you like the side-story! Aww, thanks so much. I do work hard on the chapters, and things have definately

changed since Fic 100 concerning the main characters. Thank you, I appreciate it. :)

To SacredGoggles: Hai, poor Veggie's always having a moral dilema. The fact that he and the others don't even know what the

other alternate future is like (in the long run anyway; the fusions found out what that timeline's like halfway there) makes

him even more concerned. Heh, I kinda used your point in Turles's side of his arguement with Bura. Maybe. Thank you! They'll

have their picnic soon.

To Jenna & Grub: Ooh? You rode horses? I think I've only ridden one once and that was back when I was a chibi. Ah, so that's

where they are, (was wondering). Lol! Bardock's favorite is Celipa. :D Ah, Hiei's back! I am working on the request-doodle,

I just haven't finished it yet :) I might have it done for Friday.

To mkh2: Aw, so sorry about your lost review. Well at least Turles and his fellow villagers get along now. :) Heh, I can't

imagine what his kids would be like if he had any. Hai, Veggie was very homesick. I don't think I've ever been homesick

either. Short reviews are good as well.

Chuquita: (grins) And that wraps up Part 3!

Goku: HOORAY!

Chuquita: (to audiance) See you sometime next week with Part 4 everybody!

Vegeta: (worried) I hope Future-me can defeat Future-Turles.


	4. Veggie's Home

10:00 PM 4/28/2005  
E-mail: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: _-from dbz movie 12 "The Rebirth of the Fusion! Gokuh and Vegeta!"  
__Vegeta: Kakarotto, watch me beat this guy. But you stay out of this!  
__Gokuh: Vegeta!  
__Vegeta: It's been a long time since I've been able to really cut loose in combat. Watch out monster!  
__Gokuh: Stop it Vegeta!_

dl

/dl

**Chuey's Corner:  
**Vegeta: (wagging his tail) I liked that quote!  
Goku: (sweatdrops) (perks up) Cut loose Veggie!  
Vegeta: (smirks) I shall.  
Chuquita: Welcome to Part 4 everybody! This may or may not be the last chapter of this fic!  
Vegeta: Not completely sure yet are you?  
Chuquita: Wait'll I get halfway there, by then I should know.  
Vegeta: Ah.  
Goku: (watching the tv) Ooh! It's the Veggieflashback episode!  
Chuquita: (happily sits down beside him) YAY! This is one of my favorite gt eps!  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) But its just a clipshow episode.  
Goku: (grins) From VEGGIE'S point of view.  
Vegeta: (flushes red) (flatly) Wonderful.  
Chuquita: (watching Majin Veggie fighting Goku) I can't wait til this show comes back to CN in May! It's easily been 1 or 2 years since it's been off the air.  
Vegeta: (even larger sweatdrop) You don't even remember how long its been since it's been on!  
Chuquita: (cheesy grin) Well, no.  
Vegeta: ...  
Chuquita: (thinks) I do remember that CN gave it the whole last week of weekday Toonami and then took it off. When the block moved to Saturdays they replaced it with gt.  
Goku: (watching the tv Veggie watch his tv self fighting Kid Buu) We should go find the videotapes of all this.  
Chuquita: Yeah, I have a bunch of Buu and Cell eps that I taped on the vcr back here a while ago.  
Vegeta: Like you can find anything in that room.  
Chuquita: Hey, I know my mess; I could tell you were 90 percent of the stuff in my room is. Infact I have a few of the tapes by the old printer upstairs..and some next to and under by bed...they're all in cases too so they should be safe.  
Goku: (whips out several tapes) How come they're all labeled "Veggie"?  
Chuquita: I didn't have the most organized numbering system.  
Goku: (flips though them) Veggie 1, Veggie 2, (grins) I wanna see what's on Veggie 3!  
Vegeta: ACK! NOYOUDONT! (snatches tape away)  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) ...we really need to get some Buu saga dvds.  
Goku: (pouts) But all they sell around here is Freeza and Cell.  
Chuquita: (grins) And that's why I'm glad I'm going to King of Prussia Mall this weekend! They have at least 5 movie stores; there's BOUND to be something there!  
Vegeta: (raises an eyebrow) Why do they call it "King of Prussia Mall" when its in Pennsylvania and the actual country of Prussia no longer exists?  
Chuquita: (blinks cluelessly) ...I don't know. (grins) But it's a fun mall and the biggest one on the East  
Coast and we only get to go there a few times a year! I'm so excited!  
Goku:)  
Chuquita: And now for Part 4!

dl

/dl

**Summary:** It's Valentine's day again and this time Veggie's going all out to celebrate by taking his favorite peasant to his favorite place, Bejito-sei! But with how unusually suspicious everyone's been of him lately will Veggie and Goku even get to their homeplanet intime for the Belatedly-scheduled holiday? And what sort of strange plot is Turles up to concerning this trip to Bejito-sei?

**Part 4 Chapter Titles: Veggie is home l A request for Dende l Capes l We have to stop Turles! l Plan B l Piccolo Sr's Plot l FISH! l The furthering adventures of.. l Toothache l Veggie made a mistake? l Platonic Sleep l Turles's evil scheme l Moonlight l Instincts l Toothache l I think we beat him? l Run Veggie! l The long night ahead l**

* * *

" AHHH! Kakarrotto just smell that wonderful air! " Vegeta took a deep breath as they walked up towards the 

royal castle, " This really IS going to be the best Veggietine's Day **ever!** " he gushed excitedly, spinning around on his

toes only to freeze in place when he felt the larger saiyajin staring at him. Vegeta stood back up, " Ah haha..haha.. " he

laughed nervously, " Don't tell anyone you saw that. " he said flatly.

" My lips are sealed, Veggie! " Goku chirped as they approached the front door.

The ouji opened the front door and stepped inside, " Inside my HOME. My REAL home! " Vegeta boasted.

Goku sniffed the air, " Wow, it still smells fresh in here. "

" **That**, my favorite peasant, is because your wish brought the planet back to its exact state before Freeza

destroyed it. " Vegeta nodded, then paused to do a couple warm-up stretches, " And now for the four-floor jog to my room! "

" Veggie's room's that high? " Goku blinked, surprised.

" Mmm-hmm! " the ouji turned while still jogging in place to face him, " Two whole floors higher than the room I

stay in at Capsule Corp. My home's got 10 floors in all! " he said proudly.

" What's on the 10th floor? " Goku asked with cheerful curiousity.

" ... " Vegeta went silent, a bewildered look on his face, " Ya know...I don't know. "

" Let's find out! " Goku pumped his fist in the air.

" We can find out later. FIRST we head to my room and drop our stuff off, then I'll take you on a tour of my home,

and after that we can go to the best resturant in the city and I'll cook you some real saiyajin cuisine, and then, and then

we'll tour the entire city, and then we'll go to another one of the cities and find their best resturant and I'll TEACH you

how to cook some real saiyajin cuisine, and finally we'll come back here to my home and spend the night sleeping platonically

in my real bed! " Vegeta eagerly explained to him, bouncing around.

" I **like** it when Veggie's happy. " Goku smiled warmly.

" OH! " Vegeta said suddenly. He stopped jogging, " Kakarrotto you know what we should do on our way to my room?

We should find one of the storage rooms and get ourselves some real authentic saiyajin armor! And capes! " Vegeta grabbed

Goku by the hands, " Kakarrotto how would you like a cape? "

" GASP! " Goku gasped with joy, " C..could I get an orange cape? "

Vegeta smirked, " I bet we have one just for you. "

" OHVEGGIE! " the larger saiyajin promptly glomped him and let out a large purr.

Vegeta smiled.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

Vegeta began to nervously sweat, " Umm, Kakarrotto? I platonically luv you too, but...uh... "

Goku gently set the smaller saiyajin down, " Aw Veggie you make me so happy! "

" Yeah.. " Vegeta trailed off, his arms feeling numb and a flushmark across his face.

" Now! Let's go get those capes! " Goku said happily, heading towards a nearby flight of stairs. Vegeta waddled

dizzily after him.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫DING▫DONG▫ "

Piccolo opened one eye. The older namekian was hovering over the living room floor in meditation. He closed his left

eye.

" ▫DING▫DONG▫DING▫DONG▫DING▫. "

Piccolo sighed, then got up and opened the door, " Hello? "

" Greetings! " Bejito grinned; the rest of the saiyajin group behind him, " Are you the "guardian of Earth"? "

" ... " Piccolo sweatdropped, then closed the door, " Dende, it's for you. " he called over to him, smirking.

" Why does the look on your face suggest I shouldn't answer the door at all? " Dende paled at the cool smirk on the

taller namekian's face.

Piccolo just went back to his spot and resumed his meditation.

" Ehhh.. " Dende twitched, then opened the door, " Yes? "

" Hello there! Are YOU the "guardian of Earth"? " Bejito asked.

" Hai. " Dende nodded, then froze when he saw the halos above Bejito and the other saiyajin's heads, " Y..you're

DEAD! "

" Why how convenient of you to notice! May we come in? "

Dende silently counted the number of saiyajin including the living ones; _:NINE:_ he then silently counted the

amount of food currently stored within his house and sweatdropped, " Ah...maybe it would be best if I could talk to you

outside. "

" Of course. " the ou smirked. Dende walked out of the house and closed the door behind him.

" So. "

" So. "

Dende glanced over at Raditsu and the fusions, then zipped over to them and whispered, " How did your relatives.. "

" ..and Nappa! " Gogeta chirped.

Dende sweatdropped, " ..and Nappa get here? They're all dead. "

" We're not completely sure. They won't tell us. " Raditsu folded his arms.

" Hmm.. " Dende folded his own arms in thought.

" So, will you be able to help us? " Celipa asked.

" Huh? " Dende looked back over at her and the other dead saiyajin, " Well that depends. What do you need help with?"

Bardock held out the dragon radar, " We want you to recharge the dragon balls early so that we can use them to wish

back all the saiyajin killed by Freeza and move them back to Bejito-sei. "

" Wish them all back? " Dende gawked.

Bejito smirked wickedly at him, " You'll help us do that, right? "

Dende sweatdropped.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Hahaha! " Goku laughed as he happily tugged at the bright orange cape hooked onto the back of his dark blue

saiyajin armor, " Oh Veggie I feel so fancy! "

" You **look** fancy. " the ouji said, impressed and while still wearing his usual blue training uniform, " I bet if

the rest of the saiyajin were here I could pass you off as my personal...umm..my private...ah... " Vegeta tried to think of

a title that didn't sound as if it had an underlying non-platonic meaning to it, " My official bodyguard! Hai! I like how

that sounds! " Vegeta beamed. He walked around Goku, looking at the uniform the larger saiyajin wore. Goku wagged his tail,

" You know Kakarrotto, if I made you my bodyguard I could have you around 24/7 without anyone questioning our purely

platonic motives. "

" Really? " Goku's eyes widened.

" Well, on this planet anyway. I don't know exactly how that'd work on Earth. " Vegeta said deep in thought.

" Yeah, I do not think Chi-chan'd be very happy a-bout me guarding Veggie's body all day long. She'd get lonely. "

Goku frowned.

" HAH! " Vegeta let out a mock-laugh as they continued their stroll through the city, " Kakarrotto I seriously doubt

that Onna could get TOO lonely without your constant presence. Afterall she handled those 7 years you were gone like a pro. "

the ouji chuckled, then paused, " Of course, you left her with a brand new kaka-baby and left me with a deep dark depression

that I don't think ever completely went away. " he mumbled the last part to himself.

Goku stood there suddenly directly infront of Vegeta, holding his arms outstretched in pre-hugging position.

Vegeta laughed nervously, " N..not that I need any physical contact with you to cure that. I'll probably just forget

the pain overtime. " he side-stepped Goku and continued on, a flushmark over the bridge of his nose.

" It's such a big city, Veggie. " Goku said in awe as they walked down the street, " It kinda reminds me of West

City. Kinda. " he tilted his head, looking up at one of the bigger buildings.

Vegeta passed by a grocery shop with fresh fruit layed out on a rack infront of it. The ouji licked his chops and

picked a large, bluish-teal fruit off a pile and took a bite out of it, " Mmmm... " the smaller saiyajin purred, " I forgot

how much I luv the food on my homeplanet. Infact, when we do go back to Earth, I'm taking a bunch of these fruits and making

a pie. Or a fruit-salad. Or shakes. Or smoothies.. " Vegeta's stomach grumbled in excited agreement as the list of possible

dishes he could make with these ingredients went on.

Goku picked up another one of the bluish fruits off the stand and took a bite, " Oh WOW! Veggie it's so juicy and

sweet! " he said happily, turning to Vegeta just intime to see the ouji take another bite. Goku felt his teeth begin to

itch wildly again and he quickly snapped his mouth shut.

Vegeta swallowed and glanced at him, " Kakarrotto? "

" Veggie my teeth are itching again. " Goku said, worried.

" You know that's really odd, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta said, finishing off his piece of fruit and walking up to Goku,

" Alright, I want you to bend down and open your mouth wide so I can get a good view of your teeth. "

Goku did so.

The ouji formed a small ball of ki and held it up to Goku's mouth to look inside, " Hai...I don't see anything out of

the ordinary. Your incisors..look a little more pronounced but I'm probably just comparing it to my own teeth so.. "

Something unseen came out from behind the bushes and promptly pushed Goku foward, knocking him off-balance. The

larger saiyajin fell foward sending both himself and Vegeta to the ground with a thump.

" Oww. " Goku rubbed his back, then realized his voice sounded muffled and looked over a the source. He sweatdropped

to see his mouth was now covering half of the ouji's shoulder.

" A...a...ah... " Vegeta choked out in horror as he lay there with his back against the ground and Goku ontop of

him with the larger saiyajin's teeth pressing ever-so-gently against his shoulder.

Goku blinked at him blankly.

" A...am I bleeding? " the ouji gulped.

The larger saiyajin opened his mouth wider so he could pull it off Vegeta's shoulder, " Not that I can see. "

Vegeta quickly yanked himself out from under Goku and began to examine his shoulder with deep serious intrigue. Other

than two small indents in the skin, there was absolutely no reason to believe the skin had been broken. Vegeta sighed with

relief, " Oh that was close. " he smiled weakly.

" What was close? " Goku raised an eyebrow.

" Oh! Nothing! " Vegeta said cheerfully; eager to brush it off, " How about I show you some of those locations the

GIANT FISH like to hang out at? "

" REALLY? " Goku's eyes widened to 5 times their usual size and a long droplet of drool hung from the side of his

mouth, " Me 'n Veggie catching a giant fish and then sharing it together? "

" Yes! Infact what do you say we catch one and bring it back here to cook up in one of these fine resturants? "

Vegeta motioned to the several nearby resturants.

" YAY! " Goku cheered, " WOW! My very first fishing session on me 'n Veggie's homeplant! With Veggie! "

" Mmm-hmm. " the ouji contently nodded.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" KAASANKAASANKAASANKAASAN! " Bura chanted with terror as she rushed down the stairs, soon followed after by Chi-Chi,

" **KAASAAAAAN**! "

" Hm? " Bulma looked over from her computer.

Bura screeched to a halt infront of her, " OHKAASANYOUGOTTAHELPMETURLESFOUNDOUTABOUTTOUSSANANDKAKARROUJOSMAGICAL-

HONEYMOONLIKEGETAWAYANDHEWENTTOGOSABOTAGETHEMANDWEGOTTASTOPHIMBEFOREHEDOESANYPERMANENTDAMAGETOTOUSSANSSEMESTANDING! "

Bulma sweatdropped at the huge sentence the demi-saiyajin had just rapidly fired at her, " Yes? "

" Turles found out where the Ouji took Goku-san and now he's gone after them in his own ship, do YOU have a way to

either stall his ship, warn Goku-san and the Ouji, or send me up after him to shoot him down? " Chi-Chi spoke up.

" Well I **did** have communications with Vegeta but he told me to..wait..TURLES found out? " Bulma gasped, then

turned to Bura, " And CHI-CHI found out? "

" Hai. Forgive me Kaasan he guessed it. " Bura nodded sadly.

" HEY! " Chi-Chi snapped, " How come I only get a question mark and Turles gets a question mark AND an exclaimation

point! I can be just as dangerous and threatening as he can! "

Bulma and Bura simultaneously sweatdropped.

" Is that really such a thing to get upset over? " Bulma said.

" Oooh...ANYWAY, how do you suppose we stop Turles? " Chi-Chi folded her arms.

" Well, we can't. "

" WHAAAT! "

" Vegeta cut communications with me earlier so I can't warn him; and Turles's ship was the only other spaceship on

available so we can't go after him. " she sighed dejectedly.

" COME ON! There has to be something! " Chi-Chi gawked.

" PLEASE Kaasan! Kakarroujo's future oujodom and Toussan's semeness depend on it! " Bura pleaded, " Please THINK! "

" Hn... " Bulma put her hands on her hips in thought, then froze suddenly, " OH! "

Bura smiled with hope.

" Raditsu's ship! I think I still have it lying around somewhere! It's a little worn but I could probably get it

up and running within a few days! " she gave the a thumbs-up.

" HOORAY! " Bura cheered, " You can fix up the ship and then we'll send Raditsu up to stop Turles! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" OHhhhhhhhhhhh... " Raditsu shuddered.

Vejitto looked over at him, confused, " Uncle Ditsu its 80'F out here. How could you get a chill. "

" I don't, know... " he looked around, suddenly very uneasy.

" AHHHHHH! What do you mean you can't recharge them! " Bejito exclaimed in shock.

" I mean I can't recharge them. Its not the healthiest way to do things and I don't think Shenlong would be too

happy about it either. " Dende explained to them.

" But, but you did it before. Kakarrotto and Vegeta's sons-who-weren't-created-through-sexual-intercourse told us

about how you revived the dragon balls for Bardock's grandson's wedding gift. " Nappa pointed out.

Dende twitched and glanced over in the fusions' direction.

Vejitto and Gogeta grinned and waved back to him.

" ... " the guardian sweatdropped, " Listen guys, as much as I'd like to help you, I just don't have the power to

recharge the dragon balls right now. It's been too soon since they were used. They'd need at least 2 months to recuperate

before I could even try anything like that. My own ki's connected to them. " Dende told the group.

" Ohh. I don't want to go back to hfil. " Cally said, disappointed. Nappa patted her on the shoulder.

" I knew this was too good to be true. " Bardock folded his arms.

" Hey, there has to be another way, right? I mean, Bejito got us this far.. " Ruby trailed off.

" OH! " Vejitto said suddenly, " Porunga! "

" YEAH! " Gogeta lit up, " Porunga can help us! "

" Porunga? " Bejito blinked, " Who's that? "

" Heh.. " Vejitto grinned victoriously, " Porunga's the New Namek-sei dragon. There's a set of dragon balls on New

Namek-sei just like there are here. We could borrow Turles's ship and use Bulma's dragon radar, then fly there and use the

New Namek-sei dragon balls to wish you and the other saiyajins back. AND unlike Shenlong, Porunga can grant you THREE

wishes. "

" WELL THEN! " Bejito said, elated, " What are we waiting for! Let's go borrow those items and off we go! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! " Piccolo Daimou Sr spread his arms out as he stood before the windy current while

staring into the passageway out of hfil. He tried to move his foot again only to find the wind was too powerful to allow

him any further, " Ingenius security tool. " he placed his arms down and the wind and passageway both ceased, " One cannot

both enter and open the doorway at the same time. You need two people for it, and one of them has to be willing to stay

behind. " the older namekian thought outloud to himself. He walked away from the mountain and sat quietly ontop of a large,

nearby rock, " Hn...I suppose I could attempt a split-form technique...but if I were to do that my power would be drastically

cut in half when I arrived back on Earth. I could create another egg-creature, but that would also cut into my ki AND age

me...OR, " Piccolo Sr smirked, an idea popping into his head as he glanced off into the more populated part of hfil, " I

could find one of my previous henchmen and teach THEM how to open the passageway. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫SPLASH▫! " a ridiculously huge fish lept out of the water and back into the river, followed by several other

fish of similar sizes.

Goku stood there in awe of the sheer size of them.

Vegeta stood there leaning in a hunting position while grinning menacingly at the fish. The ouji kept his tail low

to the ground. Both saiyajin were in their boxers with their clothes on a rock off to the side. Vegeta, in addition to the

boxers, was still wearing his gloves, _:Heh-heh:_ Vegeta let out a mental snicker in his head as he slowly crept towards

the river, thinking about all the delicious dishes he could possibly make with this type of fish.

" WHEEEEEEEEEEE! " Goku suddenly sped past him and lept head-first into the water.

" AAAH! KAKARROTTOWHATAREYOUDOING! " Vegeta cried out.

The fishes panicked, quickly speeding off in every direction they could possibly go.

" Oooh, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta made his hands into fists, then ran for the river and lept into the lukewarm water as

well. He looked around underwater at all the fish hurriedly passing by along with some of the smaller breeds, then nearly let

out a gasp if for the fact that he was underwater.

Goku had easily captured one of the bigger fish which he held under one arm and a dozen or so small fish under his

other arm, _:This is FUN, Veggie:_ he gushed contently.

_:Yeah...fun...:_ Vegeta trailed off in disbelief, then turned in the other direction and made a determined

expression, _:I'm not going to let Kakarrotto catch every single fish in this river while I remain fishless:_ he darted off

to the right and caught one of the larger fish offguard, then grabbed it by its tail and started to swing it around in a

circular motion. Vegeta tossed the fish up into the air and out of the water, then teleported behind it and kicked the

fish across the river and onto the ground a few feet away, knocking it unconsious. The ouji contently landed by the side of

the river just as Goku emerged from underwater carrying his fish.

" WOW that was fun! " Goku chirped happily to himself.

" BWAHAHA! " Vegeta laughed victoriously, placing one of his feet upon his captured fish, " So Kakarrotto, " he

smirked, " What do you think? "

Goku stared at Vegeta, then let out a giggle, " I think Veggie's naked. "

" ... " the ouji's expression went completely blank. He looked downward and then let out a scream, " AHHH! " Vegeta

shrieked and quickly bent over so his arms covered himself, " WHERE ARE MY SHORTS! " he cried out, his face bright red.

" You probably lost them in the river, I lose wristbands 'n shorts all the time when I fish. " Goku said casually.

" HOW CAN YOU ACT SO CALM ABOUT THIS I'M, NUDE! "

" Silly Veggie. We can probably get your shorts back if we head downstream, that's how I get back 90 percent of the

stuff I accidentally lose. "

" What about the other 10 percent. " Vegeta said suspiciously.

" Usually one of the more carn-ivorious fish eats it. " Goku explained, " Chi-chan gets upset when that happens. "

" Who CARES about Onna. " Vegeta huffed, calming down and waddling over to where they'd left their clothes, " ... "

" Veggie? " Goku glanced over at him, confused.

" How eeriely convenient. My PANTS are gone too! " he twitched, embarassed.

A large menacing grin erupted from the nearby woods out of Goku and Vegeta's current range of vision. A figure

contently tossed the ouji's boxers and pants up into the air, the two items rolled up into a ball, " BWAHAHA! "

" Something's aray here. " Vegeta narrowed his eyes with suspicion, _:But, there isn't anyone else on this planet_

_besides Kakarrotto. That would mean...no. No Kakarrotto wouldn't have done something like that. A, a wild animal probably_

_just wandered by and decided it would take my..pants.:_

_:Yeah, I'm not too satisfied with that explaination either:_ Nango added.

" Well, that's just going to have to do. " Vegeta nodded, " Kakarrotto! "

" Yes Veggie? "

" ACK! " Vegeta jumped back to see Goku suddenly no more than a foot away from him. Vegeta clutched at his chest from

the closeless and near-nudeness of the larger saiyajin, " Please, don't do that. " he said shakily, then coughed to clear

his throat and made a seme-ish pose, " Kakarrotto, it has come to my attention that one of the animals of the forest has

stolen my pants. "

" Really? " Goku said, surprised, " Does that, happen often? "

" Yes. Quite often infact. " Vegeta lied, " It has to do with..the material and such. "

" Oh? " the larger saiyajin watched him, baffled. He lit up, " OH! I know! " Goku set his fish down, " Hey Veggie

would you like to borrow my bo.. "

" ..NO! " Vegeta yelped, " I..I'm fine, look? " he grabbed his cape, unhooked it from his armor and wrapped it around

his waist, " There. I can get a new pair of boxers and pants at one of the shops in the city. "

" Is Veggie sure he doesn't wanna stay here and look for his old ones? " Goku asked, getting his own armor back on.

" I'm sure, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta put his upper armor back on and picked up his fish. The two saiyajin headed off

back in the direction of the city.

Goku frowned upon re-entering it, unable to read any of the store names, street signs, or otherwise, " I wish I knew

saiyago. "

" Well I'll teach you the written form eventually. " Vegeta reassured him. He lead Goku up to a large, fancy

resturant and opened the door, " Kakarrotto you take the fish and go wait inside, I'm going to get a change of clothes. " he

motioned to a shop across the street.

" You got it Veggie! " Goku gave him a thumbs-up, taking Vegeta's fish from him and lugging the fish into the

resturant behind him.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Well, its a city alright. " Brolli said as he looked down at the upcoming city bustling with people.

_:I don't see any Capsule Corp...:_ Kyohaku said, smiling, _:We must be in a place that's not West City:_

" Ah, wonderful then! " the densetsu smirked and made a landing. He looked at the large sign before him, " "Welcome

To South City, conveniently located within distance of the Official Tenkaichi Budoukai Island". " he read outloud, " Huh.

What's a Tenkaichi Budoukai? " Brolli tilted his head.

" **HEY THERE, one and all!** I challange anyone who finds themselves powerful enough to take me on! If you win which I

seriously doubt, there's a hefty sum of 5000 zeni instore for you! " a large man laughed broadly as a group stood around

him.

" Hm? " Brolli easily peered over the group, considering he was a head taller than most of the people there, to see

a man wearing boxing gloves and a woman beside him holding a pile of money.

The man cocked an eyebrow and almost cracked up at the incredibly large saiyajin with the green hair, " Hey there

pal, you look like a strong one. " he snickered, " How about it champ? Care to give it a shot? " he struck a defensive pose.

The audiance moved so that Brolli could step forward, " Umm, you want me to fight you? "

" If you think you can handle it. " he smirked, " Beat me and you win the 5000 zeni my lovely girlfriend is holding

for us. " he motioned to her.

" Hi. " the young woman waved.

" Hn...I guess I could use some money for a place to stay. " Brolli thought outloud, " Alright. " he stepped up to

the man and threw a light punch, sending the man flying off into the air screaming in terror before landing in the ocean just

off-shore.

" GASP! " the fighter gasped for air, poking his head above the water, dizzy.

" ... " the girlfriend's jaw dropped along with the bag of money in her hand.

" Well, that was mildly amusing! " Brolli grinned, then picked up the bag, " I'll be taking my money now! " he said,

then headed off deeper into the city while the large group of people stared at him in shock.

" It is **not** going to be an easy Budoukai this year. " one guy muttered in disbelief.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Ahhh, MUCH better. " Vegeta said, standing infront of a mirror in his new pair of royal blue saiyajin training

pants. The ouji turned and left the clothing store only to let out a gasp.

The resturant across the street was now completely lit up in a soft glow while a warm, slow, mushy melody cascaded

through the air. Vegeta suddenly felt a wave of nervousness overcome him only to shake it off. He entered the resturant and

looked around to see all the tables had their candles lit and menus neatly set down upon them. Goku was sitting at one of the

tables with the larger fish they had caught each on their own seats while he tried to read the menu.

" ... " Vegeta sweatdropped at the sight of the fish at the table, forgetting his previous non-platonic-related

fears, " Thank you fish. "

" Hm? " Goku looked up past his menu, " Veggie! You're back! " he teleported infront of the ouji and gave him a hug,

" And you've got brand new pants! "

" Indeed I have, Kakarrotto! " the ouji grinned, then picked up the fish off their seats, " Now, let's go make

ourselves some delicious meals! Would you like to help me? " he smirked.

Goku nodded vigorously, " I would LUV to help Veggie cook delicious snacks! "

" Wonderful! Follow me Kakarrotto! " he said with pride, leading Goku into the kitchen.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" MMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmm " Goku mmm'd as he devoured the food before him, " Oh Veggie it's so GOOD! "

Vegeta smirked, then swallowed the food in his mouth, " See? What did I tell you about the food on our homeplanet. "

" It's GOOD, Veggie. " the larger saiyajin smiled.

Vegeta went back to eating, cutting up pieces of the fish and dipping them in sauce. The ouji dunked an entire piece

in sauce and promptly ate it. Goku felt his teeth start to itch again.

" ▫Smmmack▫ "

" ... " Vegeta froze and looked up to see the larger saiyajin had just licked his chops, " Ah ha..ah ha ha ha. "

" Hahahahahaha. " Goku contently laughed with him, " Veggie what's so funny? "

" Funny?...OH! Funny, hai, uh, nothing. Nothing really. " the ouji wipoed the sweat off his brow.

" You know what we should do tommorow, Veggie? " the larger saiyajin smiled, " We should go on our picnic. We'll

wake up super-early before the sun comes up and we'll set up camp on one of those hills by the river and watch the fishes

swim by and the sunrise and just relax together! "

Vegeta nodded, flushing, " S-sounds nice. "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" And then we'll SPAR! " Goku grinned.

" YES! " Vegeta said suddenly, excited, " Sparring is a good way to round out such a potentially enjoyable and

completely platonic morning! "

Goku smiled back at him.

Vegeta finished off the last of his fish, then smirked sneakily at Goku, " Hey Kakarrotto, seeing as there's not

a single other sentient being on the planet aside from us.. "

A pair of eyes popped out from behind a nearby table while holding a digital camera.

" ..what do you say we go check out a few of the type-3 saiyajin peasant villages? "

" ... " the figure sweatdropped, _:Knew it was too good to be true.:_ he chastized himself.

" Type-3 saiyajin peasant villages? " Goku tilted his head.

" Sure. You see because of the type 3 saiyajins powers and abilities to mushify their fellow saiyajin, most of us

were afraid to approach the villages; even Freeza feared them. But with nobody currently IN the villages, I think it might

be an interesting experiance to go check a few out, maybe we'll even find the village YOU come from _:and maybe I can figure_

_out a little more of what's been going in in that complex kaka-mind of yours lately:_. "

_:Silly Veggie, there's nothing going on in my mind that is any different than usual:_ Goku tilted his head to the

side and chuckled.

Vegeta froze in place, _:Would you mind getting out of my head, Kakarrotto:_ he twitched, embarassed.

" Veggie's worried a-bout my teeth, huh. " Goku frowned.

The ouji's body jerked slightly.

" If Veggie wants, I guess we could hook the communications back up and ask Bulma a-bout my tee.. "

" ..NO! " Vegeta shouted, reaching across the table, " This is OUR Veggietine's Day, er, Week, and I'm not going to

let it or us be influenced by anybody! Not Turles, not Onna, not Bura, not even Bulma! "

Goku stared at him, " Veggie.. "

" I just want to have a normal Veggietine's Day this time without anyone butting in and forcing me to put on an act

for them to convince both them and myself that I don't have any non-platonic thoughts and or feelings for a certain type-3

saiyajin peasant whom I happen to be sharing a meal with this very moment. " the ouji sputtered.

" Yeah, its nice to just be yourself 'n not worry about people getting mad at you for a change, Veggie. " Goku

grinned, shoveling more food into his mouth.

" ...you actually got what I just said? " Vegeta asked with curious surprise.

" Sure! " Goku paused in mid-bite, " Why wouldn't I? "

" Well, err... " the ouji looked confused, " Do you understand what I'm saying everytime I purposely speak

indirectly like that out of paranoia? "

" Sometimes. " Goku replied honestly, " But most of the time I can't cuz Veggie's dialect is hard for me to

understand when he goes into a nervous speech. "

" Ah. Well, that's nice to know. " Vegeta nodded.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

The music continued to play in the background, giving off a sappy romance novel feeling that made Vegeta's whole body

queasy and uneasy, " M..maybe we should get going back home. "

" Back to Veggie's house? " Goku asked.

" Yeeeah. I, I don't think I'm really in the mood to do anymore exploring today. " Vegeta admitted.

" That's oh-kay, I do not really care what we do as long as I do it with Veggie. " the larger saiyajin smiled.

Vegeta smiled back, " H..hai. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫Knock▫knock▫knock▫ "

" Come in! " Bulma called up the stairs.

Raditsu opened the door, " Hey. " he waved, coming down the steps. The large saiyajin walked up to Bulma, then

looked suspiciously about for a moment, " Bulma is Turles around? "

Bulma stared at him for a moment in shock, " You're actually asking where he is? Usually you're trying to avoid him."

" Well I'm not looking for him INPARTICULAR, I'm looking for his ship. " Raditsu said bluntly.

" His..ship? "

" Yes, " a voice said, suddenly beside Bulma. She looked over and gasped to see Bejito standing there, " We'd like

to use his ship to journey to New Namek-sei, track down the dragon balls, and wish the rest of our species back to life. "

" BEJITO! " Bulma gawked, " W..what is.. "

" Interesting fact, Vegeta's girlfriend; there happens to be a mountain on this very planet that those of otherworld

can pass through which happens to be guarded by Kakarrotto's adoptive grandfather. " Bejito smirked.

" Oh! THAT mountain. " Chi-Chi said, remembering it.

" You actually know what he's talking about! " Mirai looked over at her.

" Of course. It's that mountain that kept causing the volcano that led to my village being destroyed once and nearly

destroyed a second time. " she folded her arms, " Goku-san and I even journeyed there to try and stop it. "

" When was THIS? " Bulma asked, confused.

" Between Goku-san winning the 23rd Budoukai and he and I getting married. "

" Oh? That's strange I've never heard of you two going on an adventure. " she thought outloud.

A small vein bulged on Chi-Chi's forehead.

" VEGETA maybe, but **you**...? "

" I GET IT, ALRIGHT! " Chi-Chi snapped.

Bulma gulped.

" Speaking of which, where is Vegeta? " Ruby asked, " As long as we're here we'd like to see him. "

" I'D like to see him too. " Chi-Chi muttered.

" He and Son-kun took the Capsule 3 to Bejito-sei for a week long Veggietine's Day vacation/trip/picnic sort of

thing. " Bulma told them.

" What's Veggietine's Day? " Bardock tilted his head.

Bulma laughed nervously, " You know what, I'll explain that to you later, it's a rather long story. "

" Ah. " the type-3 saiyajin nodded uneasily.

She turned back to Raditsu, " I hate to have to tell you this after your parents and Vegeta's parents came all this

way, but.. "

" ..oh geez! " Bardock groaned, " Here we go again! "

" We just can't win today. " Celipa sweatdropped.

" ..Turles accidentally found out about Son-kun and Vegeta leaving and took his own ship to go after them in an

attempt to sabotage it. " Bulma finished.

" Ac-curse-ed Turles, trying to ruin my only child's natural semeness with his twisted brand of evil. " Bejito shook

his fist in frustration.

" Wait, how long are you guys allowed up here? "

" Actually we never really asked Gohan Sr about that. " Cally admitted, " We just sort of assumed by the time Enma

found out we were gone that we'd already have wished ourselves back. Why? "

" Because I have an idea that can get that ship back here within the day. " Bulma smirked.

" Really! " Nappa gasped.

" Mmm-hmm. " she nodded, " First we'll send Raditsu up in his spacepod after Turles and.. "

" ..NO. " Raditsu said bluntly.

" What? "

" NO. I'm not going after him. He creeps me out; it would only encourage him. " he shuddered.

" But, its YOUR pod.. "

" ..send someone else up in it then. I'll give 'um a crash course. " Raditsu was still slightly blue from a few

horrific images strolling through his mind.

" Raditsu's right to worry; I wouldn't send ANYONE up after him, not at this time of year. " Bardock said, wiping a

light sweat off his brow.

" Baru-kun? " Celipa looked over at him, worried.

" You oh-kay Mr, ah, Son-kun's dad? " Bulma said.

" Man I haven't even been back in the living world two hours and its already... " he mumbled to himself, then

looked over at the others, " The reason I don't think its safe to send anyone after Turles is because we're smack in the

middle of type-3 saiyajin mating season. "

" **WHAT!** " Chi-Chi let out a horrified scream so powerful her heart nearly burst out of her chest.

" B..b..but Vegeta said it was SUMMER on Bejito-sei! " Bulma paled.

" Bulma, Vegeta was SEVEN when our planet was blown up; how much about saiyajin mating habits do you think he really

knows; aside from whatever Nappa and Raditsu felt the need to tell him which probably wasn't much anyway given his living

situation. " Bardock exclaimed.

" Not much, " Raditsu sweatdropped, " Freeza disapproved of co-worker relationships; thought if enough of us coupled

up we'd try to take him out. He'd punish you if he found out you were dating another one of the soldiers. "

Bulma folded her arms, " You know I never really thought about how much Vegeta knows about the saiyajin sex drive;

other than his own of course. "

" He doesn't. Why do you think he gets so nervous all the time when the topic comes up? " Ruby spoke up.

" What about the..uh..."non-platonic"? " Mirai asked.

" That's connected to the Ukephobia he's inherited from our fearless leader over here. " the ouho ended sarcastically

, motioning to Bejito and smirking at him.

" It's not a phobia, its a natural, seme-survival instinct that all semes have. " Bejito said proudly.

" I don't know, Bejito. I'm not afraid of the color pink. " Nappa said.

" Me neither. " Bardock added.

" ... " Bejito twitched, " SHUSHTHEBOTHOFYOU! " he snapped, then turned back to the others and letting out a snort.

_:Wow, he's not Vegeta's dad, is he:_ Bulma sweatdropped at the ou, " So, Bardock. "

" Yes? "

" How exactly can you tell its still, ah, "spring" on Bejito-sei if you're not even there and Vegeta is. "

Bardock took his bandana off and used it to wipe his forehead of sweat again, " Well, its sort of a combination of

a year-long internal clock-like device that sets off large amounts of testosterone among other chemicals to the brain, and

your tail becoming much more sensitive to zeno rays. It also drastically increases one's alert and awareness of all that's

happening around them. " he tried to explain, " For instance, your toaster oven upstairs just went off and the scent

coming from inside it smells something like an artificial strawberry preservative. "

" A...poptart? " Mirai blinked.

" ACHOO! " Trunks sneezed suddenly, standing there in the kitchen infront of the toaster oven. He rubbed his nose

and took the strawberry poptart out from inside, " That's weird. " he muttered.

" Now the reason I'm currently not in the chokehold of the powerful heat of type-3 saiyajin mating season is

because we're too far away from Bejito-sei for enough zeno units to reach me. Also it only truely goes into affect during

the night when the sun is down and unable to neutralize any of the zeno units. " Bardock continued, " Type 3 saiyajin who

have a mate, such as myself, will seek them out during the night while those without mates will hunt down a potential mate

while in a vicious heat-induced frenzy that will make their previous teeth-itching stage feel like nothing more than a poke

in the stomach. "

" "Teeth-itching". " Chi-Chi went dangerously pale.

" But you're mated to Kakarrotto, so he has no reason to race after Vegeta. " Bardock shrugged contently.

" Umm, by "mated" do you mean "had sex with" or "bitten releasing hundreds of kaka-germs into your lover's body"? "

Bulma asked, laughing nervously.

" The 2nd one. "

" OHHHH WHY! WHY WHY **WHY!** " Chi-Chi wailed, slamming her head against the nearby wall.

" Aw, don't worry Onna, Kakarroujo's no seme, I doubt he'll want Toussan to do anything more than maybe sleep a

little bit closer. " Bura brushed it off.

" But his teeth WERE itching! He kept complaining about how much it was bothering him but he was afraid to go see a

dentist about it! " she groaned, " G..Goku-sa wouldn't go after the Ouji, would he? I mean, he only likes the Ouji in a

"purely platonic" way, right? "

" Of course he does. " Bulma nodded.

" Besides with how ototochan acts I doubt he'd fall under the exact circumstances to go into heat. " Raditsu pointed

out, " First he'd need to be up late at night; Chi-Chi always makes him go to bed at sunset, then he'd need to be outside;

Kakarrotto always goes to sleep in his room and Vegeta probably has them sleeping in the castle knowing him, and last he'd

need to have a constant flow of zeno units to his tail; even if they do sleep outside Kakarrotto's tail will probably be

covered by whatever blanket he's using. "

" ... " the others were silent.

" THANK YOU! " Chi-Chi shook Raditsu's hands, " Now I don't have to hijack your space-pod and fly off to Bejito-sei

afterall. " she smiled.

Raditsu sweatdropped, " You're, welcome? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Ah, I luv my room. " Vegeta sighed happily as he closed the thick heavy red curtains before the large window in the

room, " I don't care, I like my privacy. "

" Hmmhmmhmmhmm hmmhmmhmm. " Goku hummed as he contently bounced up and down on Vegeta's bed in his boxers.

The ouji's face flushed, " Shouldn't you at least get some pajamas on. "

" No way! " Goku beamed, stopping his temporary bouncing to land ontop of the big plush bed that was easily the

size of Vegeta's entire Capsule Corp room, " Veggie's sheets feel nicer than ANY of my pajamas. I wanna feel them when I go

to sleep. "

" It is a magnificent bed, isn't it. " the ouji stared at his bed admiringly, " I would've moved up from my kiddy

room to this one once I hit my teens; had Freeza not kidnapped me and blown up the planet. "

" Aw Veggie let's not talk a-bout sad things right now. " the larger saiyajin pouted.

" Agreed. " Vegeta sat down and popped the first of his boots off.

" You know Veggie, if I didn't know that by doing so it would make Chi-chan sad and lonely; I think I could live here

with you forever. " Goku mused.

" ..PLATONICALLY. " Vegeta nervously injected.

" H..hai. Platonically. " Goku smiled and nodded.

Vegeta popped his other boot off, then reached over to grab his cape only to twitch in annoyment, " Kakarrotto do you

think you could help me unhook my cape from the armor? "

" Sure Veggie! " Goku hopped up from behind him and unhooked the cape. He handed it to Vegeta who folded it and set

it back in a nearby drawer. The ouji took his upper armor off, " I still like the little blue gi on you better. "

" Not a big fan of the armor? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow.

" No, it is not that, its just that...Veggie looks so trapped in there. Gi's give you so much more flex-i-bility and

freedom to move. " Goku said.

" So? This does too. " the ouji started to pull the training uniform off.

" Well yeah but...it's different. "

" I suppose. " Vegeta flung off the rest of the uniform and got into bed as far away from Goku as he possibly could,

" Goodnight, Kakarrotto. " he called across the bed to him, his voice echoing from how far apart they were. "

A sad little stormcloud hovered over Goku's head.

" ... " Vegeta sighed tiredly, " Fine. Come on. "

" ▫WHOOSH▫ " Goku was suddenly laying exactly a foot away from him, wagging his tail.

" Better? "

Goku nodded.

" Are we happy now? "

" Very much so, little Veggie! " Goku chirped.

" Good. " Vegeta replied, " Goodnight, Kakarrotto. " he turned so that his back was facing Goku.

Goku turned so his back was facing Vegeta's back, " Goodnight Veggie. "

Outside the royal castle, the sun was just beginning to set.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Heh-heh-heh, man am I glad I had these zeno-unit-blocking-sunglasses. " Turles grinned as he walked throughout the

royal castle, " And this zeno-unit-blocking tail-sock! " he motioned to the black tail-sock over his tail, which sulked at

having to wear it, " Hey, don't get upset, Akkei. You only have to wear it til morning; if I took it off now with all these

windows around I'd probably end up destroying half of Vegeta-san's home. " he explained, then grimaced, " And we can't have

THAT happening. "

Turles's tail nodded sadly in agreement.

" Now let's see... " the evil type-3 saiyajin sensed around for Goku and Vegeta's ki's, " AHH! What luck! They're

right down the hall. " he headed to a large door and quietly opened it, " Oh Vegeta-saaan? " Turles said sneakily in a quiet

tone of voice so as not to wake him. Turles eyes widened in surprise.

Goku had flipped while asleep and was now once again facing Vegeta's back, the larger saiyajin's arm reaching over

the ouji's waist.

Akkei mentally giggled at the sight while Turles whipped out his digital camera and snapped a picture.

" I can't wait to see the look on Vegeta-san's face when he sees the cover of the magazine this photo'll be on! "

the evil type-3 saiyajin grinned. He put the camera away and adjusted his tail sock and sunglasses to make sure he was fully

covered as he headed for the thick curtains blocking any moonlight from entering the bedroom, " Hehhhh. " Turles grinned,

yanking them off to expose the two bright moons outside. He wrapped the curtains up in his arms and carried them out of the

room, " Well, my deed is done here, back to the ship! " he left the room, then poked his head momentarily in the doorway

again, " Sweet dreams, Vegeta-san. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" nNnn.. " Goku groaned. He squirmed around under the sheets from the discomfort of his teeth, which felt like they

were trying to escape out of his gums by itching them to death; and the blindingly bright light shining at him, " Oh Veggie

close the curtains. "

" Zzzz...Zzzz... " the heavily-sleeping ouji infront of him just lay there, oblivious to the world around him.

" Veggie? " Goku mumbled again, this time opening his eyes sleepily and sitting up. He peered over Vegeta's shoulder,

" Aww, Veggiesleeping. No wonder. " he laughed lightly, " Well don't worry Veggie, I'll get the.. " Goku looked up at the

window only to have his pupils dialate to 10 times their normal size, " ... " he slowly moved back to where he had

previously been sleeping and layed there quietly. Goku licked his chops once, then went silent.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

2 hours later.

" Ohhhhh, geez what the.. " Vegeta muttered in annoyance as he pulled the covers up over his head; the bright lights

finally waking him up, " Urrrrg. " he opened his eyes and rubbed his nose, " What time is it? " the ouji pulled his right

glove partially down to see his watch, which currently read 1:38am, " NANI? How can that be? Unless...unless that isn't

the sun out there, it's the **moons!** " he gulped, afraid to check it as a thought-bubble of himself looking at the moons and

suddenly going oozaru; thus destroying his entire room and the several floors below it hovered over his head. Vegeta's bottom

left eyelid twitched, " Kuso... " he flipped over to face Goku and poked his head out from under the covers, " Psst,

Kakarrotto? We're gonna have to sleep under the covers the rest of the night so we don't accidentally go oozaru, alright? "

Vegeta said, looking up at Goku only to let out a yelp, " Aaaa...a...Ka..Kakarrotto? "

" I..s..it time nowwww? " the larger saiyajin whispered, " Veggie? "

Vegeta stared at the wide-eyed, sweaty peasant laying a foot away from him, " Is it time for what? "

A desperate, sneaky, and amused grin appeared on Goku's face; exposing his incisors which had easily almost doubled

in size, " Time for **VEGGIE!** "

" WAAH! " Vegeta freaked out, grabbed his pillow and stuffed it in Goku's mouth and then bounced off the bed, " Umm,

I'm gonna, you what I'm, I'm just gonna go sleep in one of the other rooms tonight. " he slowly backed up, then closed the

door behind him and walked over to the side. Vegeta took a deep breath, " ▫WHEW▫...that's, not normal. " he said outloud,

nervous, " Zeno rays shouldn't dialate the pupils, they shrink them. " the ouji folded his arms, " Poor Kakarrotto, I hope

there isn't anything **wrong** with him. " Vegeta said as he walked down the hall, shuddering as he was flooded with memories

of what the larger saiyajin was like with the heart virus, " Oh Kakarrotto. " the ouji clasped his hands together with

worry.

" Oh VEGGIE. "

The ouji froze. He turned around to see Goku standing next to the now torn-open door to the ouji's room. Goku's body

was slightly hunched over, almost as if he was going to run at the ouji on all fours. His eyes were still dialated and in the

light from the window Vegeta could see just how much sweat was dripping down Goku's body, " Kakarrotto.. " Vegeta walked

towards him, concerned, " It's alright, you were probably just exposed to some of the moon's rays, it'll wear off by

morning. " he reached as if going to give the larger saiyajin a hug.

Goku licked his chops.

" ...WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! " Vegeta screamed, whipped around in the other direction and practically flew off

down the hall, Goku racing after him.

" VEGGIE! VEGGIE COME BACK! I JUST WANT A HUG! " the dazed peasant called out after him.

" WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO ACT HIS WAY! " Vegeta snapped frantically at him only to have Goku

suddenly teleport infront of the ouji and glomp him tightly.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

The larger saiyajin started to gently rub Vegeta's back, calming him down.

" Kakarrotto? Are you even awake? Are you asleep and just acting out what you're dreaming of? " the ouji asked him.

Goku leaned down and started to sniff Vegeta's neck and shoulder, " Hey Veggie...your shoulder smells really good. "

" My shoulder huh. " Vegeta sweatdropped, " Well, that's nice, but you have to go back to bed now if you want us to

wake up before sunrise to get things ready for the picnic. "

" ▫Prrrrrrrrrrrr...▫ "

" You still want to go on your picnic, don't you? "

" H..hai. "

" Then you're going to have to let go of me, and we're both going to have to go back to bed and get some sleep. "

the ouji tried to remain as calm as he possibly could given the fact that Goku was now sniffing Vegeta's shoulder wildly.

" Kakarrotto? "

Goku's mouth opened widely over the space where the neck and shoulder met. A dazed look in his eyes while his

incisors gleamed in the moonlight.

" YAHH! " Vegeta swerved around and tripped the larger saiyajin, then made a mad dash down the hall until he sensed

another ki in the building, " Who could.. " he mumbled in confusion only to see Goku stumble to his feet and start coming

after him again, " AAAH! I DON'T HAVE TIME TO GUESS ALL I KNOW IS ITS SOMEONE TO TELEPORT TO! " he put his fingers on his

forehead and promptly teleported out of the hallway.

Goku skidded to a halt, spinning around on the floor a few times before landing on his rear end. His teeth were

practically aching now. He touched his finger to one of his incisors, then removed his hand, closed his mouth, and grabbed

the sides of his cheeks in pain.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Ohhhhh, my head. " Future-Vegeta groaned, sitting up to find he was back in his bedroom, " I seriously doubt I

dreamt all that; though I am sort of hoping I did. " he admitted grimly to himself. He looked down to see the type-3

saiyajins had taken his armor and cape off of him; leaving the ouji in a black tank-top and his slightly baggy blue gi pants,

" Well isn't that nice of them. " Vegeta sweatdropped, then suddenly let out a gasp, " KAKARROTTO! "

" ▫Creak▫ " as if on cue the door to his room opened to expose Goku standing there holding a dvd in his right hand at

his side. He had a terribly confused look on his face and the sleeves and collar to his oujo uniform had been ripped off.

" Kakarrotto what happened what did they do to you? " the ouji freaked out, running up to him.

" They left. " Future-Goku said, still baffled, " After the movie was over a few of them gave me a hug and then they

all left. They let me keep the dvd though. " he held it up.

" What was on there? What did they show you? And what happened to your uniform! " Vegeta asked in shock. He rubbed

the fringes of what was left of the sleeves, " Your beautiful oujo uniform...how could this happen? " he gave Goku a quick

hug.

" The other pieces are in the room where we watched the movie. I don't know why I ripped them off, I think I just got

scared. " the larger saiyajin tried to explain.

" Aww. " the ouji smiled thoughtfully, " Well don't worry Kakay, I'll sew the sleeves and collar back on and we'll

get rid of that scary movie so you don't have to see such things ever again, hm? " he reached for the dvd.

Goku pulled it back, " I'll throw it away Veggie-sama, it's alright. " he smiled weakly.

" Good. I'll go get your sleeves for you. We have a lot of cleaning up to do, and now I'm probably going to have to

order a better security system, or a faster engine. " future-Vegeta thought outloud as he headed out of the room, rubbing the

side of his head.

The larger saiyajin sighed in relief. He took the top of his uniform off and set it down on the bed and headed over

to the bureau. Goku opened one of the drawers and went through half a dozen tops before pausing to stare at an old, worn,

orange one. He glanced over at his ripped oujo top, then back at the orange gi shirt, " Ohhh, " Goku grabbed the sides of

his head, " My head hurts. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫PANT▫ ▫HEAVE▫ ▫PANT▫ ▫HEAVE▫ " Vegeta shuddered as he suddenly appeared in one of the kitchens. The light was on

and a lone figure wearing a pair of dark sunglasses stood next to the fridge sipping a drink out of a glass.

" Vegeta-san! Hello! Wonderful season spring is on Bejito-sei, eh? The flowers are blooming, the birds are back and

singing their delightful bird-like songs, and the type-3 saiyajins are just mad with procreational desire. " Turles smirked.

" YOU! " Vegeta gasped, pointing at him.

Turles only smiled back at him.

" You did something to Kakarrotto didn't you! " he shouted accusingly.

" Vegeta-san I didn't do anything more than simply allow nature to take its course. " the evil type-3 saiyajin

smirked, " Funny how you got spring and summer mixed up; though I don't blame you. This time of year they both feel the

same. However, in a month or so I'd say things around here will start to get MUCH warmer. " Turles nodded thoughtfully.

" ... " Vegeta stared at him oddly.

" Yes? "

" What's with the sunglasses? "

" Oh, just protecting myself from the same rays that've affected Kakarrotto. " Turles pointed out, " You see, I

wouldn't want to go crazy with the desire to cause mayhem and destruction while in your wonderful home. "

" And what if I look at the rays? Will I go fall into this, ah, state as well? " Vegeta asked, faultering on what

to call it.

" Sadly I have to admit that you won't. " Turles sighed, " This season only affects type-3 saiyajin, Vegeta-san. If

you looked at the moon you would simply just go oozaru instead. "

" Heh. " the ouji smirked, " So much for your grand scheme, eh? "

" ▫FWWOOOSH▫ " a rush of wind came up from behind the ouji. Vegeta turned around to see Goku standing there in ssj

with his hand on his forehead as if he'd just teleported there and was now panting excitedly.

" Aw, isn't that sweet, Kakarrotto's found you. "

" ▫PANT▫PANT▫PANT▫PANT▫ "

" Quick! Turles give me your sunglasses! "

" No way and too late, Vegeta-san. Kakarrotto's already been exposed to the moonlight. " Turles said, casually

heading out of the room, " You're just gonna have to wait until it wears off. "

" Errr... " the ouji twitched, annoyed, then turned back to Goku, " Kakarrotto, Kakarrotto listen to me. You don't

want to attack and or hurt me. "

" Of course...not. I'd NEVER..w.a..nt to hurrt Veh-gee. " the larger saiyajin strained out, " I just want my Veggie

to be happy. How can I make you happy Veggie? "

" Well, first of all, you could power back down to your normal form. " Vegeta said cautiously, moving towards the

fridge.

Goku did so but continued to almost hover over the ouji as he walked towards him, " Is Veggie happy now? "

" Yes, very happy. You, you stay in that form for now alright? "

The larger saiyajin nodded.

" In your current state of mind, yes. " the ouji said flatly, then opened the fridge door and looked around, " Now,

let's see what kind of midnight-snacks we can find for Kakarrotto. "

" SnaAAAackS? " Goku tilted his head.

The smaller saiyajin's eyes quickly darted around the inside of the fridge when he spotted a frozen fish in a

plastic bag, _:Hn...do I really want to hit Kakarrotto over the head with a frozen fish in order to stop him from doing_

_something I know he would never do if his hormones weren't controlling him right now:_

" ▫Thunk▫! " the larger saiyajin came up and hugged Vegeta from behind, " Mmm, oh Veggie I just found the most

perfect midnight snack.. "

" ! " Vegeta froze, then whipped around and promptly smacked Goku over the head with the mackeral. The larger

saiyajin tumbled back and hit the floor unconsious.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

Vegeta dropped the fish, " Well, that was an awkward victory. " he sighed, then wiped the sweat off his brow,

" Hahaha, you really had me worried there for a little while, Kakarrotto. " the ouji picked Goku up, " And I really think it

would be best if I placed you in one of the guest rooms or the oujo's room until morning. " the small saiyajin left the room

and looked out down the hallway to check which floor he was on, " GAH? The 8th floor! " he exclaimed, " I have to carry

you down four floors to get you back to bed! OHHHHhhh... " the little ouji sulked, " AND I have to make sure you don't

wake up. At least not until all those zeno units are out of your system. " he muttered, shuddering at what would happen if

the larger saiyajin did wake up, " But, but I'm sure you only came after me because I was the only other one on the planet

for you TO come after. You don't have any non-platonic feelings for "Veggie", right? "

" ... " Goku lay there, unconsious.

" Right! Right... " Vegeta reassured himself, " Nothing wrong here. Nope. " he laughed nervously, then headed for the

nearest staircase, " I'd take the elevator, but I'm not only afraid of being trapped in small closed spaces to begin with,

but knowing my recent luck we'd get trapped and you'd wake up and I'd have no possible way to escape your hormone-induced

wrath. " the ouji said as he approached the stairs and headed down, " Yup. Gonna be a long night... "

* * *

9:10 PM 5/4/2005  
**END OF PART FOUR!**

Chuquita: Yes, there is a Part 5. (nods)

Vegeta: (twitchy-twitchy) AARG! You're being influenced by the im's!

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Um, I'm sorry?

Vegeta: (groan) ...

Chuquita: Hey, don't worry. AolIM Goku and Fic Goku are two completely different Gokus. And so is Corner Goku.

Goku: Hi! (grins)

Vegeta: I fear AolIM Goku.

Chuquita: I know. (to audiance) ANYWAY! Hope you enjoyed Part 5. Sorry its a little late, it's cuz I was at King of Prussia

on Saturday; though I didn't really get much shopping done, at least not as much as I wanted to since we didn't leave early

like usual because my sister's dance number was later in the day instead of early.

Goku: (pouts) :(

Chuquita: But hey I plan to go back there soon..eventually.

Vegeta: Eventually.

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Hai.

Vegeta: (narrows his eyes) I plan to monitor your im-ing next time.

Chuquita: ... (to audiance) And now for the reviewer-replies!

To ShiningMoon: Yup! It's probably a different Turles. Don't worry, Veggie plans on kicking Turles off the planet the next

morning. Glad you liked the ice-cream part.

To SupersayiankingTommy: Veggie's going to try to get Turles to leave the planet in the next chapter. Actually it is, but

its almost over.

To Queen Phoenix: Heh, Raditsu 'n Turles? I think you're the second or third person to suggest them together. Actually I

never really thought about that. Hai, Turles definately makes Raditsu uneasy/nervous.

To Hakura0: Thanks for the pic! Ah, I think I get it. You think I'm over-using Turles's "enjoys-scaring-Veggie" aspect of

his personality. Well, Bulma's busy so often she just doesn't have that much time to spend with Veggie. Heh, Hercule doesn't

even know Brolli's on Earth; neither does anyone else.

To RyukoVulpix: She's very worried about Veggie lately, especially since he's come back. Glad you like the references :)

Well, Future-Turles has left so at least Future-Goku and Future-Veggie are safe now. Thanks!

To Kat-YaOi MaNiAc: Glad you liked it! Hai, Future-Goku knows much of the stuff present-Goku is in the dark of. You'll find

out in this chapter:)

To GokuGirl: One day I will :) But no, I haven't been to any before. The closest I've been is that Kinokuniya (sp?) bookstore

in NY (which is where I got my dbz kanzenban and tankoben books; and a db cd). Hope you have fun at Otakon though! I shall

check out the website :D I'm in New Jersey actually (points to boardwalks, wawa's, and blueberries).

Vegeta: (wags his tail) How I luv encouragement of my semehood like that. :)

To Afrodite: Glad you liked Piccolo Sr's insertion. He puts his plot into escaping hfil into action in the next chapter.

Bejito and the other saiyajins are so much fun to use; they're one of the reasons I really want to bring the saiyajins back

soon. Hee I couldn't believe I forgot to age her, Goten, and Trunks before. It is like that.

Vegeta: (grins) (wags his tail as he puts his gift on) WOW! This has been such a fun "replies" session so far!

To Kahlan Nightwing: Lol! Hai! I was wondering if anyone'd notice that :) Level 3 references are fun. Glad you liked it!

To JustSomeGuy: Actually, it is. (Poor Veggie) But at least Goku won't be affected by it in the daytime, and as long as he

keeps himself away from the moonlight he'll do fine. Nope, cuz then I'd have to bump the rating up to R. (The movie was a

lemon). Well, other than drag him back to his room and take his armor, not much. Veggie got away surprisingly easy. You'll

find out!

To Wolfcrysta: Randomness:D Turles has actually taken quite a few pictures since he got to Bejito-sei. Future-Goku's just

very confused right now. Well, Brolli's trying his best to avoid the rest of the characters, especially Veggie since he's

trying to move on with his life. I don't think Raditsu can be mushy. The gang of dead saiyajins will get their wish soon.

It's been unusually cold here as well. It's May and we're still in the upper 50's lower 60's. :( Usually we're in the 70's

by now. Ah, it's easily been 3 or 4 years since they aired the Android/Cell saga here. I'd like to see some of it again;

Buu saga's my favorite though. We haven't gotten DB for a while either. GT airs here Monday through Thursday at 10:30pm. It

used to be on Toonami at 10 and 10:30, but once the new eps ran out they replaced it with One Piece. Ah, SATS..they're hard.

And I heard they added an essay portion to it too. (shudders) I dislike essay-writing; I prefer multiple choice :) OH! Ok!

I'll look it up on google. Happy early birthday then:)

To Nekoni: So glad you liked it! An Turles! Hai, Future-Goku's definately starting to remember something now that he's seen

the video. Actually it sort of started out with Goku and Veggie sparring on Earth in their Buu-saga outfits and...then

certain things happened. Well, I did put that scene in the random-comic-strips comic I'm drawing right now; so once I finish

it you'll get to see Goggie meeting Bejito for the first time. Oh it was a fun doujinshi:)

Vegeta: ... (face flushed red) There goes that seme feeling I had earlier... (sweatdrops)

To Nekoni: Actually the first one did have your full review afterall.

To GogetaJr: You'll find out this chapter:D Heh, Veggie does like to keep warm. Glad you liked it. You're correct! Ah, I

wish I had a faster connection too. The computers at my school have T1 modems! They're the best :) (well technically T3 is

the best but only big companies can use those). I have a 56k phone modem XD Heh, its been so long I'm not sure how much

stuff I have. Aw, that was nice of 'um. :) K!

To draco star home: So glad you like my fics! Ah, that one...(thinks) "Me Myself and I"? I really don't know who was in what

body at the end of that one, but it wasn't until a couple years ago that the continuity got a little closer so some of the

older fics have plotholes. :) That was a fun story to write though cuz it was a different genre that I don't normally use.

To The Big Boss: Glad you liked it:)

To Spot and Jenna: Ok! LOL! Hiei's "dress". Aw, the chibis need a hug. Lol, donuts! Heh, Hiei left. XD Food is good :)

Lol, "I belong here". Hai, but at least with King Bejito, Raditsu actually wants to help him.

To PiccoloDiamao: Heh, glad you liked having Piccolo Sr in the fic. His plot to escape goes into action when he recruits one

of his old minions to open the passageway next chapter. Thanks so much! They could actually if Piccolo Sr gets to stay on

Earth after this is all over.

To orchideater: Aw, its oh-kay! You'll find the rest of it out in the next chapter. :) Glad you like it; they'll do more

exploring once Veggie kicks Turles off the planet and after they have their picnic.

Chuquita: And that's the end of Part 4! (to audiance) My finals are next week, I got 5 of 'um in all to take; wish me luck!

Vegeta: At least when they're over you'll have a break from school.

Chuquita: Yeah, I still gotta take that mini gym course, but it shouldn't be too hard; I even bought a wiffle bat 'n ball if

I need it! (swings bat in the air)

Vegeta: (dodges bat) (sweatdrops) Careful with that.

Chuquita: (to audiance) See you sometime next week everybody!

Goku: Byebye!


	5. Extended Vacation

10:32 PM 5/7/2005  
By -Chuquita  
_Quote of the Week: -from dbz ep 209  
__Narrator: Vegeta doesn't know the meaning of gentleness._

dl

/dl

**Chuey's Corner:  
**Vegeta: (wagging his tail) I really am enjoying all these semeish quotes you've been using in the Q.O.T.W lately!  
Chuquita: Aw, you're welcome Veggie!  
Vegeta: It's to make up for all the impending ukeness that's being shot at me lately, isn't it?  
Chuquita: (cheesy grin) Hai...  
Vegeta: (gives her a quick hug) I like it when you feel guilty about that! It reassures me that I'm safe from ukedom!  
Chuquita: I have another surprise for you later on, but it probably won't happen til the first chapter in the next fic.  
Vegeta: YES! (pumps his fists in the air) (smirks at her) Been looking at your pre-Turles pre-Brolli fics lately, have you?  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) A little, it feels so nostalgic..  
Vegeta: GO NOSTALGIA!  
Goku: (sweatdrop) ...  
Chuquita: (to audiance) Anyways! Welcome to the very first Veggietine's Day to ever have a Part 5!  
Vegeta: (to Chu) That's where we're stopping too, right?  
Chuquita: (nervous laugh) Of course! After "Fic 100" I don't wanna do another long fic for a long time.  
Vegeta: Agreed, too much stress.  
Chuquita: (to audiance) Speaking of stress, my finals are this week! Thursday being my last day and then I am free from school!  
Goku: YAY!  
Chuquita: Until 2 weeks later when I start my 5-week mini-gym course!  
Goku: (blink) ?  
Vegeta: (sweatdrop)  
Chuquita: Which I actually don't mind. I'm guessing its either gonna be like high-school gym or just exercise stuff; either one is fine though I'd prefer the former. I miss baseball and kickball the most.  
Goku: Hee- kickball's like baseball only with feet!  
Chuquita: (grins) Exactly! OH! By the way tommorow's Mother's Day!  
Vejitto: (hands present to Veggie) Happy Early Mommy's Day, Mommy!  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops, embarassed) Thank you Jitto. (takes it)  
Gogeta: (hands similarly-sized package to Goku) Happy Early Kaasan's Day, Kaasan!  
Goku: YAY! (takes present) Why thank you Goggie! (hugs the fusion)  
Gogeta: (wags tail)  
Chuquita: And now for Part 5!

dl

/dl

**Summary:** It's Valentine's day again and this time Veggie's going all out to celebrate by taking his favorite peasant to his avorite place, Bejito-sei! But with how unusually suspicious everyone's been of him lately will Veggie and Goku even get to heir homeplanet intime for the Belatedly-scheduled holiday? And what sort of strange plot is Turles up to concerning this trip to Bejito-sei?

**Part 5 Chapter Titles: In search of help l Picnic l Videogamers: Bejito VS Bardock l Turles's Village l Training l Surprise l Sparking l Goku's village l Mattress l Future-Goku's Confusion l Gi l Portal l Sparring l The semeish-looking cape l Intruder alert l You are coming home, right? l Mission to Bejito-sei l Byebye Ojichan and Okaasan l Back to Earth? l Scenic Route l**

* * *

" Hmm... " Piccolo Sr. said in thought as he walked back and forth around his minions. Drum, Cymbal, Piano, and 

Tambourine stood there with blank confused looks on their faces.

" Do **you** know what we're here for? " Cymbal asked Tambourine.

" How should I know? All Piccolo-sama said was for us to meet him here. " Tambourine sweatdropped, folding his arms.

" Piano. " Piccolo Sr. said suddenly.

" Y..yes Piccolo-sama? the pterodactyl-like minion turned to face him.

" You may go home now.. "

" ... " Piano sweatdroppped, " What? But, Piccolo-sama you haven't even told us yet what.. "

" ..and I'm not going to tell you. At least not until I've gotten far enough into this plan where it cannot be

sabatoged by any outside forces; namely Freeza and Cell. " he said seriously.

Piano blinked, surprised at Piccolo Sr's seriousness. A similar expression appeared on his own face and he nodded to

him, " I wish you goodluck, Piccolo-sama. " Piano then turned and left.

The namekian turned back to the remaining three minions, " Alright, I'm about to test each of your fighting abilities

in the categories of strength and endurance. " he walked before them, then jumped onto a nearby rock, " I'm going to release

a kiah, the two of you whom last the longest will move on to the final test. Is that clear? "

The three minions nodded, " Hai Piccolo-sama. "

Piccolo Sr cracked his knuckles and smirked, " Very well then. " he stretched his arms out, then let the huge blast

of ki shockwave at the trio, " KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! "

Cymbal, Tambourine, and Drum stood there as the humongous gust of wind hit them head on.

Tambourine winced.

" Tambourine, go home. "

" GAHHH? " the minion fell over, " NANI? Piccolo-sama! " he gawked.

" How did he see that? " Drum blinked in shock.

" Go home Tambourine, I'll inform you of my plan once I've put it into action. "

Tambourine sighed dejectedly, " Fine. " he turned and headed off in the same direction as Piano had moments earlier.

" Now then, " Piccolo Sr. hopped down off the rock, " Time for the final test. "

Cymbal and Drum looked at each other uneasily.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Ohhhhhh, my head. " Goku groaned. The saiyajin sleepily sat up, slumped slightly to his side.

" Aoi-ni pancakes for my favorite peasant? " Vegeta's voice said pleasantly beside him.

Goku sniffed the fresh air, soon followed by the scent of a berry-like pastry. He opened his eyes and let out a

gasp, " OHMYGOSH! WE ARE ON THE ROOF! " he looked at their surroundings. Vegeta had lay out their picnic equipment ontop of

the roof of the castle, " WOW Veggie... " Goku said in awe.

" Here you go! "

The larger saiyajin turned to see Vegeta holding out a plate of pancakes with a strange pale light blue berry mixed

in, " OH! Why thank you Veggie! " he took the plate and a large fork.

" I decided to mix some of our own planet's ingrediants in an Earth recipe, experiment with the flavors and such. "

Vegeta smirked, then sweatdropped and pointed to the slightly tired look in his eyes, " After that show you put on last night

it was nearly impossible for me to get back to sleep without having nightmares anyway. "

Goku blinked, in the middle of happily gobbling down his food, " What show? " he asked.

" Don't talk with your mouth full. " Vegeta sweatdropped.

Goku swallowed.

" You seriously don't remember? Turles came by last night and stole our curtains so you'd see the full moons and go

into..ah...well you went a little instinct-crazy because of it. " the ouji tried to explain.

The larger saiyajin shook his head, " No Veggie I don't. " he paused, " Wait, if I saw the moons then why didn't I go

oozaru? "

" I made a mistake. " the ouji frowned sourly at that fact, " It isn't summer yet here Kakarrotto, its still spring.

And thus type-3 saiyajin mating season. "

" Oh. " Goku nodded, then paused. His face suddenly went pink with shock, " OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... " he turned

away, clasping his hands on his cheeks, " Hey! Waitaminute Veggie its still night-ti... " the large saiyajin looked up to

see Vegeta had set up a very large red beach umbrella over their heads.

" The sun won't be rising for another half hour or so. I put the umbrella up incase you happened to wake up before

then. " the ouji pointed out.

" Ah... " Goku trailed off, then smiled admiringly, " Veggie's prepared for anything, huh? "

Vegeta layed back and put his hands behind his head, " I wasn't prepared for Turles, that's for sure. "

" Oh! What is Turles doing here, Veggie? And how did he find out a-bout our special Veggietine's Day trip? " Goku

asked, opening up a can of some native drink; Goku didn't know what it was since he couldn't read the label.

" Probably trying to screw with our heads and I have no idea but I can give it a good guess. " the ouji dully

replied, " My theory is he either overheard someone talking about or tricked them into telling him. "

Goku frowned, " I'm sorry Veggie... "

" ..don't be. " Vegeta interupted him, " As soon as we're done eating I'm going back down there and kicking him off

my planet. " he turned his head to face Goku and smirked, " As the Great and Powerful Saiyajin no Ouji I can do that. "

" Hmm-hmm. " Goku chuckled.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" Have you ever thought a-bout wishing them back? "

" ? " Vegeta glanced up at him. Goku edged a little closer and took another sip of his drink.

" The other saiyajins. I mean, we don't have anymore threats to the Earth, and the dragon balls will be active

again later this year... " Goku trailed off.

Vegeta frowned, " I've thought about it once or twice, I suppose. "

Goku tilted his head.

" Heh...you're gonna think I'm really selfish. " the little ouji grimaced, " I'm afraid to wish them back because I

know what would happen. " he turned back to face the underside of the umbrella, " Kakarrotto do you remember a long while ago

when I was temporarily king? "

" Hmm... " Goku folded his arms in thought, " A little. "

" It was about 3 years ago, I think. " the ouji pulled one arm forward to scratch the tip of his nose, " Anyway, if

we were to wish the other saiyajins back, I'd probably have to live here from now on. "

" Aw Veggie that wouldn't be so bad. It's nice here on Veggie's homeplanet. I'd like to live here with you. " Goku

smiled.

" That's not the point. " Vegeta shook his head and sat up, " Kakarrotto I'm so far behind on my training, you know,

for when I actually become king? I should've been officially coroneted 10 years ago! I have so much catching up to do... "

he grabbed his pantlegs with his fingers and gripped them tightly, " I'd be so busy...and that would be nothing compaired to

when I'd be King. It's such a big job Kakarrotto, the entire planet...I'm afraid that if I made that wish I'd be so busy

that I'd never have any time for you. " the ouji said sadly.

Goku watched him with concern.

" I'm afraid of ending up as worked-over as Bulma; constantly jumping from one matter to the other and having such a

small amount of actual time for those I care deeply about in a purely platonic manner. And if I ever got that busy..and just

no longer had the time...and with so many other saiyajin on the planet for you to choose from..you might make a **new** friend,

someone you'd like even better than me.. "

" ..Veggie there's nobody better than you. " the larger saiyajin said seriously, startling the ouji. Goku broke into

a grin, " And there is no way I could possibly luv anyone more than I luv Veggie. "

" ... " Vegeta flushed.

Goku reached over and glomped the little ouji, " If we do wish the other saiyajins back, and Veggie does have to

stay here to train to be-come their king, then I'm gonna make sure I'm right there with Veggie every step of the way. " Goku

said warmly, then propped his head ontop of Vegeta's and looked out onto the city below just as the sun began to rise.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" You know this is quite enjoyable! " Bejito grinned as he rapidly pressed the buttons on the ps2 controller, having

beaten Bardock 3 times already.

The type-3 saiyajin let out a snort, then landed a virtual kick to the virtual Bejito and hit p, k, g, and e setting

loose his ultimate attack and promptly frying the ou.

" K.O.! PLAYER 2 WINS! "

Bardock grinned.

" Accursed game! " Bejito threw his controller down onto the carpet in a tantrum. He stood up, folded his arms and

let out a huff as he left the room, " I knew it was fixed. "

The type-3 saiyajin sweatdropped, " ... "

" You know you'd think finally being back in the living world would be, I don't know, more exciting than this. "

Ruby sighed as she sat leaning back on one of the kitchen chairs.

" You should try that cheating-box back there; loads of fun. " Bejito sarcastically remarked, sitting down across

from her.

" You lost ONCE and now you hate it! " Bardock exclaimed incrediously, " You beat me like 5 times, isn't that

enough for you? "

" ... " Bejito was silent, a stubborn pout on his face.

Bardock heaved a sigh, " Man I will never understand him. "

" Can I play? " Celipa sat down next to Bardock.

" Sure! " he smiled, " Let me just give you a quick run-through. " Bardock picked up the other controller and

started instructing her on how to use it the same way Vejitto and Gogeta had instructed him earlier.

" Hey guys are Cally and Nappa back yet? I fixed up Raditsu's ship and I'd like to show all of you together. " Bulma

closed the door to the lab behind her and headed into the living room.

" No...they've been gone for 2 hours to, I wonder what's taking them... " Celipa thought outloud.

" I can take a wild guess. " Bejito said knowingly as Ruby nodded in agreement.

" ▫POW▫! " the front-door to Capsule Corp burst open to reveal Cally and Nappa standing there holding dozens of

shopping bags full of food, clothing, and other items available for purchase in West City.

" I LUV THIS PLANET! " Cally gushed, " Hey Ruby, Bejito, did you know that since we're technically "alive", all our

credit cards are active again? " she waved one of her own in the air.

" Really? " Bejito said with interest.

" Planning to purchase something? " Ruby raised an eyebrow.

" Perhaps... " the ou smirked, rubbing his hands together.

" Well, now that you're all here, " Bulma spoke up, " How'd you like to see the ship? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Hmmhmmhmm. " Turles hummed as he walked about his own village, " So dully silent. " the saiyajin sweatdropped, then

spotted his family's house and smirked.

" TURLES! " a voice shouted loudly and bravely behind him.

The evil type-3 saiyajin looked over his shoulder to see Vegeta standing there ontop of a nearby rock wearing his

royal armor and cape. Goku stood partially-hidden in a bush before the rock holding a large fan that was pointed at Vegeta

and allowing his cape to blow heroically in the wind.

" Well this should be interesting. " he sweatdropped, amused at the same time, " Yes, Vegeta-san? "

" As the Great and Powerful Saiyajin no Ouji and current person incharge of this planet due to my parents' absence,

I hereby order you off of it! " Vegeta pointed down at him.

" Alright. "

" "A..a..alright?" " the ouji stood there, stupified.

" There's no point in me staying if you and Kakarrotto both know that I'm here. I'm sure all three of us agree that

it would be best if things were to happen naturally anyway. " Turles said casually, shrugging.

Goku blinked, " Naturally...? "

" Well, ah, that is a wise decision you've made. " Vegeta attempted to regain his ground due to the shock.

" You're welcome, Vegeta-san. " Turles smirked, " Just let me get a few things from my home and I'll be off. " he

said, heading into the nearby hut, then exiting it a few minutes later carrying several miscellaneous items, " There we go! "

Goku and Vegeta watched him in confusion.

" I'll be off to my ship now. No point in staying in the village too long, even without anyone here it still radiates

with that mind-numbing mushificationess. " Turles looked around, then hovered upward and turned in the direction of his

ship which was just outside the village, " Enjoy your honeymoon, Vegeta-san. "

" GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! IT'S NOT A HONEYMOON IT'S A VACATION! " Vegeta sputtered, waving his arms about.

" Whatever you say. " the larger saiyajin smiled, then blasted off into the sky.

" He was surprisingly eager to leave. " Goku said, bewildered.

" That's because he's probably plotting something else. " Vegeta twitched, unnerved, " Well fine then. Let him plot.

As long as he stays away from my Veggietine's Day Vacation then let him go. "

" But Veggie.. "

" ..come on Kakarrotto, let's go find YOUR village. " the ouji said, getting down, " Turles's gives me the creeps for

some reason. "

Goku sniffed the air, " There is an odd scent to it...not a bad one, but, just different. "

The ouji inwardly shuddered, " Exactly. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! "

" HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! "

Piccolo Sr. walked back and forth past his two remaining minions who were performing the portal-opening attack again

and again at speeds untrackable to the human eye. Sr watched their movements for another couple minutes, then nodded at them

to stop.

Drum and Cymbal stood there.

" Drum.. "

" ..yes Pi.. "

" ..you may go home now. "

The larger of the two minions sighed, then walked off.

Piccolo Sr. turned towards Cymbal, _:Now that this is over with, Cymbal, I can explain to you just exactly what I'm_

_going to need you for...:_

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" You know, it actually doesn't look that much different than before you did anything to it. " Raditsu said as the

group stood there in Bulma's backyard staring at his ship. Raditsu set his can of soda down on the nearby table.

" Ah, but that's where you're wrong! " Bulma grinned, walking up to the ship and opening the top, " The window now

works as the monitor for a brand new navigational system I installed. The system's built inbetween two of the walls, and its

voice-operated so you can just command it from where you sit. " she explained, then grinned cheesily, " Besides you can

barely move your arms in there as it is. I'd have to actually take the entire ship apart if I wanted to put in a control

panel. " she hopped into the ship, " Observe! System on! "

A transparent light came on through the glass and a start-up window appeared on the screen.

" Welcome to the Interplanetary Navigational Unit, version 2.0. Please select your galaxy of destination. " the

computer said pleasantly.

" Wow... " Raditsu said in awe.

" ...I want one of those. " Bejito pointed to it, then turned to Bulma, " How much does such an item run? "

" Well...I don't know yet. This is only the prototype. " Bulma sweatdropped.

" ▫POW▫! " a huge object suddenly hit the ground just out of the way of the small group.

" What the..! " Nappa turned around.

Raditsu paled instantly, " Oh no...he can't be back ALREADY! He just left! "

Bura made fists, worried, " Oooh, if he did anything terrible to Toussan and Kakarroujo I swear I'll.. "

The door on the side to Turles's ship opened and the type-3 saiyajin stepped out carrying a large bag over his

shoulder with a knowing grin on his face, " Greetings everyone! Lackey, Bulma, Vegeta-san's misguided daughter, and oh look!

Vegeta-san and Kakarrotto's PARENTS! What delicious timing you have. " he casually walked up to Bejito and Ruby, both of

whom were glowering at him with Vegeta-esque death-glares.

" You shouldn't go around confusing my son when you know how important his pride and semeness is to him. " Ruby

folded her arms.

Turles chuckled, amused at how much of the ouji he could see in both parents, " Vegeta-san is rather easily confused,

isn't he? "

" Only sometimes. " Ruby sweatdropped, pointing it out.

Bejito burst into ssj and loomed menacingly over Turles, who just stood there, unfazed, " I'll have you know that

as the great and powerful saiyajin no ou, I have the power to punish those who try to cause harm to my son. "

" Punishment, huh? " Turles smirked, " HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! " his ki rose and he suddenly burst into ssj.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHECANGOSUPERSAIYAJINNOWTOO? " Raditsu freaked out, jumping back.

" Surprise surprise, lackey. " the evil type-3 saiyajin snickered.

Raditsu growled at him, then went ssj himself and put up a ki shield.

" Aw, did I frighten you, lackey? So sorry about that. " he smirked.

" I'M NOT YOUR LACKEY! " Raditsu exclaimed, then turned to Bardock and Celipa, " SEE! **HE** is why I want to help you

bring the **other** saiyajins back! Well, one of the reasons why, but still! "

" Hm, now where was I..oh yes, " Turles turned back to Bejito, " Bejito-Ou. You know I find that statement quite

entertaining, about "punishment". "

" I'm sure you do. I know that you're from that village we used to send criminals to until we found out you were

turning them into mush-minded type-3 saiyajin like yourself. " the ou said bitterly.

" Actually, Bejito-ou, that's very ironic. You see, I'm not your average type-3 saiyajin peasant. Not only am I evil,

" he pulled a large, semi-familiar pole out of his bag. It was a large golden pole with the emblem of a silhouetted type-3

saiyajin head ontop.

" ..WAAAAAAAAAAH! HE'S THE LEADER OF THE ENTIRE VILLAGE! THEIR "GREAT ONE"! " Bejito cried out in horror.

Raditsu felt vaguely ill with shock.

Turles sweatdropped, " Bejito-ou, I was in the middle of puberty when you and Bardock were captured in my village. "

The group breathed a collective sigh of relief.

" "The Great One"'s my Toussan! " he grinned viciously.

" ...I'll be leaving the planet now. " Raditsu said with a blank look on his face as he turned to head to his pod.

" HEY! Don't you leave now! We can take him! " Bura grabbed Raditsu by the back of his collar.

" Well I for one am not going anywhere! " Chi-Chi stepped forward, " Listen you! I don't care WHAT you're the

leader of, I want to know what's happening to Goku-san and the Ouji RIGHT NOW! "

_:That's why...:_ Bulma thought to herself in shock, _:That's why Future-Turles was able to get the entire village_

_behind him to attack Future-Vegeta and Future-Son-kun...he'll become their leader..he's practically that village's leader_

_**right now!**:_ she gawked.

" Wait a minute! How can your father be the leader of that village? We met him on Kaio-sama's planet and his tail was

brown; but when we fought him while rescuing Bardock decades earlier his tail was pink! "

" There's a special type of soil in our village which gives off a pinkish-glow when rubbed onto one's fur; its used

in ceremonies and such; like the one the six of you attended. " Turles explained nonchalantly.

" Their leader was sneakier than the other saiyajin we encountered there... " Bardock thought outloud.

" AAARG! THIS IS INSANE! " Bejito wailed, " YOU MEAN TO TELL ME NOT ONLY IS HE EVIL AND HAVE MYSTERIOUS TYPE-3

SAIYAJIN POWERS, BUT HE HAS **EXTRA** POWERS AS WELL? "

" Yup! " Turles twirled the pole around between his fingers, then planted it back onto the ground, " You know

Bejito-Ou, you act so much like you son; with the paranoia and fear of all mush-related things; I bet you're an uke too. "

" WHY YOU..HOW DARE YOU INSINUATE SUCH A THING! " Bejito screamed, preparing to lundge at him.

Ruby went ssj and grabbed him by the arms, holding him back, " BEJITO NO! "

" NANI! WHY ARE YOU STOPPING ME! "

" You can attack him but wait until he puts the pole down. " Ruby whispered to him, " He wouldn't have even brought

it back with him unless he was planning to use it for something; meaning it must either contain some sort of power, OR it's

a device used in harnessing whatever latent powers its holder possesses. "

" I see your point. " Bejito said, sad that he couldn't just leap in and attack. The ou's body relaxed and the ouho

let go of him.

" A-HEM! "

Turles turned to his right to see Chi-Chi standing there, " Chi-Chi, my fellow type-3-saiyajins-are-semes supporter,

hello. "

" You still haven't answered my question. " she folded her arms, agitated.

" Hm? OH! Yes, Kakarrotto and Vegeta-san.. " Turles mused, " They're having such a glorious time on Bejito-sei.

Fishing together, picnicing on the roof of the castle, making sweet love under the stars. "

Everyone sans Chi-Chi and Bura stared at him in shock and horror.

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes skeptically, " Liar. " she spat.

Bura raised her arm, " And, if you are telling the truth, Toussan's on top, right? "

" BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! " Turles laughed.

" ... " Bura paled.

" Bah! Goku-san would never break one of the two most important Rules and the Ouji's too afraid of "a non-platonic

relationship with Kakarrotto" to let anything like THAT happen. " Chi-Chi smirked defiantly.

" Even if it were Type-3 Saiyajin Mating Season? "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" I'm contacting Kaio-sama and having him connect me to Goku-san so I can get a straight story out of him and not

something made up like what YOU'RE telling me. " Chi-Chi huffed, storming inside.

" Good luck with that. " Turles smirked, then turned to Raditsu, " So? Lackey.. "

" CHICHIWAIT! " Raditsu shouted, racing frantically after her back into the building.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Hmmm? " Brolli said stood before the Hoi Poi Capsule Shop. The densetsu looked down at his bag of money for a

moment, then opened the door, " Hello? "

" Hello sir! "

He looked up to see an elderly woman sitting behind the counter smiling at him.

" Looking for anything inparticular? " she asked him.

" Yeah. " Brolli whipped the bag off from over his shoulder and dropped it onto the desk she was sitting at, " I'm

looking for a Capsule House. " he opened his bag to reveal the 5000 zeni.

" A...ah... " the woman gasped in shock, " C...come right this way sir! " she said excitedly, " I think we have just

the model someone with your bank account is looking for! " the elderly woman walked out from behind the counter and headed

into the next room.

Brolli blinked, " "Bank...account"? " he cocked an eyebrow, then grabbed his bag and followed her into a room full

of capsules, " Whoa... " Brolli murmured.

" Now let's see here...ahh! Perfect! " she picked one of the hoi poi capsules up, " I think you'll find this one to

your liking. It comes with a full set of rooms; living room, kitchen, 2 bedrooms, a bathroom, and some storage closets, all

for 1000 zeni! "

" I'll take it! " the densetsu grinned, whipping out the money. He took the capsule and placed it in his pants

pocket.

" So? You must have quite a high-paying job to lug around that much money. " the woman said, surprised.

" Actually I won this in an unusually short sparring match against this guy a few blocks down. " Brolli motioned out

the front door.

" Really? Somebody finally beat him huh? " she smiled wryly, " Good for you, son. That guy's needed somebody to shut

him up! " she threw a fist at the air.

" Uh... " Brolli sweatdropped.

" So, you gonna enter the Sparking competition this summer? "

" Sparking? " the densetsu tilted his head slightly.

" Yes, you see last year's Budoukai was such a success money-wise for the island that they decided to hold another

competition this year. However, since there are rules about how many years must occur between each Budoukai that they're

holding a special tournament instead. " the older woman explained, " Everyone in South City knows about it; we're so close

to Tenkaichi Island that is impossible for information about the tournaments and such NOT to be leaked here to us. That's

why there's so many fighters who've come to this city recently. They're training for the tournament; I guess they think its

easier if they're training in a simliar climate to which they'll be fighting in. "

" If they're all as strong as that guy I just fought then it won't be that exciting of a tournament. " Brolli

chuckled.

" Oh I wouldn't dismiss it so easily. " she walked back to her register and placed the money inside, " If Son Goku

gets wind of this tournament its sure to be a good one. "

The densetsu froze in place. He narrowed his eyes in interest, " Kakarr..ah, why would they want HIM to participate?"

" Well he is one of the most popular fighters on the planet. He's won 2 tournaments and been a finalist in 4 of them.

I know he participated in a 5th, but for some strange reason he left before we could even see him battle. "

_:" BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! " Brolli laughed triumphantly as he stood on the Budoukai platform with his foot ontop of_

_Goku's back; the type-3 saiyajin brutally beaten and possibly dead as the rest of the z senshi..with the exception of Vejita_

_who wasn't there because Brolli was currently blocking out all thoughts of the ouji..stood on the sidelines in horror.:_

" Umm, sir did you hear anything I just said? "

" When is this tournament and how may I enter. " he said bluntly.

The woman sweatdropped, " I don't know, you're going to have to wait until they announce it. "

" Then I shall wait. " Brolli smirked, then turned and left the store.

" What a strange man...wait, did he have a tail! " she gawked.

" What pleasurable irony it will be to crush Kakarrotto in an arena full of his friends and family! Just think,

Kyohaku! Getting PAID to defeat Kakarrotto! " Brolli grinned.

_:But Brolli..:_

" ..yes Kyohaku? "

_:If Kakarrotto does find out about this competition and decides to enter, won't Vejita enter as well? There's a_

_chance he'd see you destroy Kakarrotto; or even worse, you might end up paired to fight against Vejita:_ his tail gulped.

The densetsu grimaced, " ...I, think I'll try not to think about that particular situation. " he shook it off,

" But as soon as I defeat Kakarrotto I'm off to find a spaceship and get off this planet. Afterall there's much more

interesting planets for us to visit, planets where I won't have to face Vejita about the entire "kidnapping" thing I did to

him. "

_:Yeah, that would be kind of an awkward conversation:_ Kyohaku laughed nervously, _:I mean, what CAN you say after_

_all that:_

" Perhaps I could apologize to him...but truthfully I feel more sorry for Vejita now than when I had captured him;

dooming himself to a lifetime of Kakarrotto-influenced mayhem. And Vejita held so much potential too...my poor would've-been

otokohime.. " Brolli sighed sadly.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Ehhhh.. " Vegeta shifted uneasily as he and Goku walked through a different type-3 saiyajin peasant village, " This

one's definately YOUR village of origin, Kakarrotto. You can practically FEEL the mushiness radiating off of it. "

Goku took a deep breath, " Smells nice, Veggie. "

" Yeah sure it SMELLS nice, but it feels... " the ouji looked around them at the sweetly-built houses and building

signs written in a warm, mushy handwriting style, " ...cozy. "

" I like cozy. "

" Well I DON'T! Coziness lowers your defenses and makes you susceptible to ukefication! " Vegeta exclaimed, already

feeling nervous just standing there, " Its as if the very air itself threatens to microwave your mind into a state of

romantic mushiness the likes of which strike fear into the pit of your soul! "

" If Veggie's so scared then why haven't we left yet? " Goku asked, worried.

" ACK? ME? WORRIED? " the ouji laughed nervously, " Oh Kakarrotto you're so very amusing. " he smiled, " I'm not

scared of YOUR VILLAGE. I'm, merely pointing out that parts of it make me feel a little TOO comfortable being here and that

as soon as we're done exploring it I'd like to leave. " Vegeta said cooley.

" I don't feel any different. " Goku blinked.

" Yeah... " Vegeta sweatdropped, _:I had more than enough of you feeling different last night anyway:_ he gulped

at the nightmarish memory of Goku trying to bite him.

" Hmm.. " Goku looked around the village, then gasped happily, " Look Veggie! A bed store! "

" Since when are you so excited about **beds?** " Vegeta asked, surprised.

" You know what I would really like Veggie? If I got a new mattress to re-place my old one that I got back when

Chi-chan was pregnant.. "

" ..well that's not TOO long ag.. "

" ..with Gohan. "

Vegeta nearly fell over, " NANI? YOUR MATTRESS IS 22 YEARS OLD! "

" Does Veggie's gasp of shock mean he's going to help me pick out a new mattress for my bed? " Goku happily asked.

The ouji sweatdropped, " Ah, Kakarrotto I'm not so sure...wouldn't us picking out a bed together indicate certain

implications of which I'm frightened and not too fond of? "

" ... " Goku stood there staring blankly at him.

The ouji sighed, his cheeks flushing, " Fine, I'll help you get a new mattress. "

" YAY! " Goku cheered and dashed inside.

Vegeta felt the air practically caressing him with soft, mind-numbing, mushy thoughts and shuddered, then quickly

ran into the store behind Goku, " Kakarrotto! We're making this quick do you hear me? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

3 Hours Later...

" Heh-heh-heh-heh hahahahaha. " Vegeta laughed lightly as he and Goku lay on one of the larger mattresses. Goku wide

awake and alert as his tail wagged behind him; Vegeta looking and feeling slightly drunk with a flushmark over his nose.

" I like THIS one, Veggie. " Goku said happily, " I wonder if its big enough to fit ontop of my bed? "

" Hehhhhhhhh_-_, I bet I know what I'm big enough to fit ontop of. " the ouji grinned mindlessly up at the ceiling.

" What? " Goku looked over at him.

" Uh... " Vegeta's face went blank as he trailed off, " I don't know. "

" Aw Veggie you're so silly! " the larger saiyajin gave him a quick glomp, " I wish I could spend every single day

with my Veggie. "

" How kind of you to say such a thing, Kakarrotto. " the ouji smirked, taking it as a compliment, " You know what

would be even kinder? "

" What Veggie? " Goku asked, curious.

" Another hug. "

" ...YAY! " the larger saiyajin cheered, glomping Vegeta once more, " Mmmm_-_ Veggie actually inviting me to hug

him! " he said with amazement, " WOW... "

" You know what, Kakarrotto? I think its the air. "

Goku looked over at him blankly, " ? "

" I think that there's something in the air that relaxes the minds of those who aren't type-3 saiyajin so that

they're more easily willing to let the peasants do things with them. "

" OH! " the larger saiyajins said, " How come I'm not affected? "

" You're probably immune. " the ouji said, then let out a hiccup and paused when he did, " We should get going.

Before I lose consiousness. "

" Oh Veggie I wouldn't want you to fall asleep. " Goku sat up, " Not when we only have a week here and Veggie just

slept a little while a-go. "

Vegeta let out a yawn, " Good idea. " he rolled off the bed and picked up the mattress; Goku with it, " Come on

Kakarotto, let's take this back to the ship. "

" Veggie's gonna give me a ride? " Goku said happily, wagging his tail.

The ouji smirked, " That's right. By the way I move quite fast Kakarrotto you might want to hold on tight. "

" Oh-kay! " Goku chirped, clutching onto the mattress as Vegeta bolted them out of the store and the village. The

smaller saiyajin began to pick up speed, then suddenly bolted upward into the air and performed two loops, spiralling

towards the their ship at roller-coaster like speeds while the larger saiyajin ontop of the mattress laughed excitedly as

they flew.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Oooh, you, you, AAARGH! " Future-Goku chucked the dvd into the trash can in his room, upset and confused. He

panted as if he'd just finished a physical struggle while averting his eyes from the dvd, " Stupid dvd. I do not care what

you say its not true. " he removed his ripped uniform, then sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. The large saiyajin glanced

back over at his clothes closet, then at what he had left on; his wristbands, shoes, and fancy underwear. He tilted his head

back up, " Hmm... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Ahh, found it! " Future-Vegeta held up the pearl-colored thread along with a needle just as Goku came into the

room, " Oi! Kakarrotto I've found the thread to fix up the sleeves and.. "

Future-Goku stood there in his orange gi; though his accessories were still from his oujo uniform.

" ..you're wearing the old orange gi. " the ouji trailed off, laughing nervously, " Well, that's fine. Really. "

" It feels _nice_, V-sama. And comfortable. It's like waking up! " the larger saiyajin happily bounced around.

" Waking up... " Vegeta trailed off, " Ahh! You mean you have better airflow wearing that as opposed to your oujo

uniform. "

" Mmm-hmm. " Goku nodded contently.

" You know, " the ouji said, setting the needle and thread down, " You do have newer gi's, like your blue and gold

one; this old orange gi of yours looks like it's been ripped to shreads. "

" Hai, but its so nostalgic. " he tugged at the shirt.

" Nostalga, huh? " Vegeta folded his arms, " I wonder...if I still have my old blue training uniform from when we

fought Buu.. "

" YEAH! We could have a sparring match "outside" just like back when we lived on Earth! " Goku gushed.

" It's settled then! " the ouji smirked, I'll go find my old training uniform and we'll have a little sparring match,

among other things. "

The larger saiyajin giggled.

" And then I'll figure out what we're to do with your oujo uniform. You know those sleeves are awfully big, perhaps

I should shorten them... " Vegeta trailed off.

" GASP? Really you mean it V-sama? That would be so great! " Goku practically beamed with excitement.

" Yup! A glorious end to what has been a very **trying** day. " the ouji momentarily rubbed the spot between his

eyebrows, " Care to help me find my old clothes, Kakay? "

" Of COURSE, V-sama! You're the seme! " Goku chirped.

" BWAHAHAHA! " Vegeta laughed boastfully, " Good to know Turles and his minions didn't get to you, my oujo. " he

walked past Goku and down the hall.

" ... " Goku tilted his head slightly, his eyes trailing down.

" Kakarrotto? " Vegeta stopped and looked over his shoulder.

" ! " Goku swung his head back upright, " I'm fine! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" YOU MEAN THIS MOUNTAIN IS ACTUALLY A PORTAL TO..mmph! " Cymbal was promptly muffled by Piccolo Sr.

" To answer your question, yes. And don't blurt things out like that; there are people around here with hearing

abilities that even surprass my own. " the older namekian threatened, then removed his hand, " No you're going to perform

that move I had you and Drum practicing earlier. Once I escape and have control over both the Earth and the dragon balls once

more, I'll wish you four back as well. " he stood off to the side of the mountain.

" Hm. " Cymbal got into position.

" Coincidentally, Cymbal, how exactly DID you die? "

" ! " a large sweatdrop appeared on the side of the dinosaur-like minion's head and he nearly fell over in the

process, " Uh...I was...I was eaten, sir. "

" ... " Piccolo Sr. stood there with a blank look on his face, " ..eaten? "

" Err, yes. I was sliced in half by a samurai named Yajirobe, and then cut into even more pieces and fried over an

open flame. " Cymbal made a fist while a vein bulged on his forehead.

" Well...that's, certainly a way to go. " Piccolo Sr said awkwardly, " Huh..."eaten". "

" Yeah... "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" Wow, that's uh...I'll be sure to help you get out of here then. " he said to Cymbal, then watched as the minion

performed the proper moves to open the passageway. Piccolo Sr smirked wickedly as he approached it, " I thank you, Cymbal.

And I'll be seeing all of you very soon. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫Sigh...▫ " Goku sighed. He and Vegeta were laying on their backs on the grass near their ship.

" It's so much nicer here. " the little ouji murmured, staring up at the sky, " I wish we could stay longer than a

week. Like two weeks..or a month or.. "

" ..or a year! " the large saiyajin mused excitedly.

Vegeta's eyes widened. He looked over at Goku, " Kakarrotto, if I were to stay here for a year I doubt I'd ever want

to go back to Earth. "

" Veggie really likes his home, huh? "

" Mmm-hmm. Much more than West City, that's for sure. " he nodded.

" You know Veggie...there isn't anything that says we HAVE to go home in a week... " Goku started out.

" Yes there is; our food supply. " Vegeta sighed.

" Well, what about the food here on Bejito-sei. Both Veggie and I can hunt and fish. "

" ... " the ouji looked over at him suspiciously, " And what about Onna? "

Goku paused.

" What are you going to tell her? Something like "Dear Chi-chan, this letter is to inform you that I will be living

with Veggie together on our home planet from now on. Have a nice life! -Kakarrotto"? " he said skeptically.

" I guess Chi-chan would be pretty mad... " Goku trailed off, " Not to mention sad and a-bandoned. "

" Bah. She's got two kids and a grandchild coming. " Vegeta shrugged, " And I seriously doubt with how high your ki

is now that you and Onna could possibly, ah.. " he started turning green with nausea just thinking about it, " you know,

procreate. "

" Yeah...I have not done that in a long while. " Goku said sadly, " Chi-chan's afraid I'll accidentally break one of

her bones like how I sprained her shoulderblade the last time. "

" Another reason why Onna doesn't need to keep you under her overbearing grip. " Vegeta snorted.

" ... " Goku looked over at the little ouji.

" ... " ▫

Vegeta shifted around uncomfortably, " What? " a flushmark appeared over his nose.

Goku smiled warmly, then turned his attention back to the sky, " Nothin'. Veggie just makes me happy, that's all. "

" Oh. " the ouji squeaked out.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" I uh, I could teach you how to write in saiyago; before we leave, if you want. " Vegeta offered.

" I'd really like that Veggie. " the larger saiyajin nodded, then recanted, " I really like Veggie. "

" H..hai. I like you too. " Vegeta started to fiddle with his shirt.

" If we did stay here, I bet we could build our own little house by the ocean and spar and swim and fish all day

long. We'd watch the sunset together 'n eat fancy sundaes. And no one would be able to tell us when it was getting too late

to have fun together; we'd even have fun sleeping! "

" Platonically. " Vegeta quickly injected.

" Hai, of course. " Goku smiled.

" Of course. " he laughed nervously, then calmed down, " You know that's impossible; at least right now anyway. "

The larger saiyajin frowned, then turned his body to face the ouji, " Maybe one day... "

" Maybe. " the ouji got up, " How about a quick sparring session before we head back to the city; it'll be easier to

explore if we're both not so tense. "

" Hm. " Goku happily stood up, then turned to face Vegeta. Both saiyajin struck defensive positions, then went flying

at each other. Vegeta quickly threw a punch and the larger saiyajin only to have Goku quickly dodge and teleport from behind

him. He reached foward to grab the ouji. Vegeta flipped upwards and struck his foot across the side of Goku's head, knocking

him off before he could get glomped. Goku shot a ki blast at the ouji while he spun. Vegeta put his arms up to block the

blast only to have Goku's fist come seemingly out of nowhere and hit him in the side of his chest. The ouji freed up his arms

and grabbed Goku's right hand with his own right hand, then the same with the left.

" Heh-heh-heh... "

" HAAAAA! " Goku leaned forward and butted heads with the ouji, giving him a small headache along with a flashback to

their majin battle.

" Alright Kakarrotto let's see how hard that head of yours really is. " Vegeta smirked and butted back. This went on

for at least three or four more times. Goku leaned forward to butt again to butt again only to slip and butt noses instead.

" Oop! "

" Eh...eh...eh... " Vegeta twitched, still nose to nose with his peasant, " NNnnWAAAAAAAAAAAH! " he let go of Goku's

left arm and swung him up into the air with his right. Goku spiralled upward into the sky while Vegeta nervously rubbed his

nose for any signs of Kaka-germs.

" Veh-GEE! " Goku teleported beside him, slightly dizzy, " What was that for? "

Vegeta pointed at him, " I DON'T WANT OUR FACES TO TOUCH ALRIGHT! It's too close.. "

" Close...? To what? " Goku tilted his head, confused as he tilted an eyebrow upward.

" To...a lot of things. " Vegeta sputted, " There's only so much space between the nose and mouth you know! Not even

an INCH! An INCH, Kakarrotto! "

" ... " Goku blinked.

Vegeta sighed, then whipped out a ruler, " THIS! " he pointed to a section of it.

" OHHHHhhhh.. "

" Anyway, " the ouji tossed the ruler away, " Let's continue; but refrain from any headbutting. "

" You got it Veggie! " Goku gave him a thumbs up, then went ssj, as did the ouji. His tail waved excitedly behind

him, " IS Veggie ready for round 2? "

Vegeta smirked, " You bet. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" WHHEW! That was fun! " Goku stretched as he and Vegeta walked through the empty city, " I luv sparring on

Bejito-sei! It's like sparring on both Earth and in the gravity room at the same time! "

" It does give you a workout, doesn't it? " the ouji smirked, then walked past a nearby store and let out a gasp,

" OHHHHH! "

" What what is it? "

" LOOK! " Vegeta pointed.

Inside the window of a nearby store was a large, heavy red cape with dark red trim at the bottom.

" WOW...that must be the most semetastic cape I've ever seen! " Vegeta said with wide-eyes, staring despserately at

the cape.

" It looks a little big for Veggie... " Goku trailed off, comparing the cape's size versus the ouji's.

" Shush! " Vegeta held his hand up to face Goku, " You wait here...I'm going in and getting that cape. "

" But Veggie..? " the larger saiyajin sweatdropped.

Vegeta slowly made his way up to the door, " I must be careful as to not set off the store alarm. "

Goku walked up to the window and looked it over, " ... "

The ouji quietly slid the door open and slipped inside, " Heh-heh, that was close. " he turned the corner to grab

the cape only to see it no longer there, " NANI? "

" Hey Veggie! Check it out! "

Vegeta looked over to see Goku had rolled the storefront window up using a conveniently-located window roller-up to

lower the window's glass. The large saiyajin was holding the cape in his arms and waving to Vegeta, " :) "

" ... " Vegeta slumped forward and sweatdropped, then walked back outside, this time using the open window, " Umm,

thank you, Kakarrotto. "

Goku handed the cape to Vegeta, causing the ouji to nearly fall forward.

" WHOOOOA! _:It's so HEAVY:_ " Vegeta gawked.

Goku easily picked the cape up, " I could help Veggie put it on if Veggie would like.. " he offered.

Vegeta stared at him suspiciously.

" ...what? "

" How can you so simply hold that cape like its light as a feather but when I hold it it's unbearably heavy? "

" I am not sure. " Goku said with a blank look on his face.

" Hn... " the ouji snorted, " Well fine, I don't need any special super-seme-ish cape if it decides it'd prefer YOU

to wear it. " he tossed the cape back inside the store.

" Veggie I don't really think a cape can de-cide.. "

" ..just forget about it. It must've just been due to some odd temporary shift in the planet's gravitational pull..

or something. " Vegeta thought up, brushing it off, " Come on Kakarrotto, let's head back to the castle; maybe we'll get a

chance to explore the 10th floor. "

" I do luv to explore, Veggie! " the larger saiyajin chirped.

Vegeta smirked as he continued on, " So do I. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Hn... " Bejito glowered at Turles from across the table while Turles sat there, mentally snickering to himself as

he took another bite fo his sandwich.

" Yes? " the evil type-3 saiyajin looked up at the ou.

" You're plotting something, and I won't allow you to put it into action; whatever it is. "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" ..BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! " Turles laughed maniacally, causing Bejito to turn pale blue, " I'm not plotting anything. Not

right now anyway. Just relaxing. "

" Relaxing? " Bejito cocked an eyebrow.

" Although I wouldn't be surprised if Kakarrotto and Vegeta come back from their little vacation in each other's

arms. "

" Hmmph. Heh-heh, heh-heh-heh, I get it. You're trying to psyche me out like you do with my son. Well I can tell you

this much I have a lot more experiance dealing with the forces of evil. You don't scare me. " Bejito said smugly.

" Neither do you. Afterall I doubt you and the others will be able to hide out here on Earth for too long before

Enma finds out you're missing. "

Bejito sulked and sat back in his chair, " Well that wouldn't have happened if the dragon balls weren't inactive. And

if we had had a.. " he suddenly froze.

Turles took another bite of his sandwich.

The ou suddenly stood up, trying his best to keep the psychotic, Veggie-like grin of sneakiness off his face,

" Excuse me for a moment. " he walked slowly out of the room, then bolted out of the house and around the back to Turles's

spaceship. Bejito walked up to the spaceship and contently grabbed the door leading inside.

" ▫BEEP▫BEEP▫BEEP▫BEEP▫ " the ship started to beep like a car alarm had gone off.

Bejito instanly pulled his hand away in surprise.

Several machines popped out from around the door, " -Intruder Alert- -Intruder Alert- " they aimed themselves at

Bejito and fired.

" WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! " the ou's voice screamed from outside.

" Heh. " Turles folded his arms and smirked.

The ou, now spray-painted pink, wobbled back into the kitchen, this time using the backdoor. He glared at Turles.

" It's not nice to steal someone's spaceship you know. I might've let you use it if you'd have asked me first. "

Turles said casually.

Bejito tiredly pointed at him, clearly annoyed, " You'd better hope this stuff washes off. "

" Uh-huh. "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" DOES it wash off? "

" You'll find out soon enough. " he wagged his tail.

Bejito paled, then headed down the hall to the bathroom, his now-pink tail sulking with embarassment behind him.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" I really don't know why you had to drag ME into this.. " Raditsu sweatdropped as he and Chi-Chi stood on

Kaio-sama's planet infront of the house.

" BECAUSE of the three people left on the planet who can teleport, I trust you the most. " she folded her arms.

" You don't trust the fusions? " Raditsu sweatdropped.

" It's not that I don't "trust" them, its just that while they do have many Goku-esque qualities about them there's

a certain level of Ouji-ness that radiates off their ki that makes me suspicious. " she said innocently.

" It's their hair isn't it. " Raditsu said, pointing to his own.

" Yes. " Chi-Chi said flatly, then perked up, " Besides, you coming with me to Kaio-sama's means you're not back at

Capsule Corp with Turles. "

Raditsu shuddered slightly at the name, " Point...but, why did we bring my parents here as well? "

Bardock and Celipa stood behind him.

" To help keep the Ouji on his toes when we contact him. You know how full of himself he likes to get when it's ME

he's talking to. " Chi-Chi grumbled.

" ▫KNOCK▫KNOCK▫KNOCK▫ " Bardock knocked on the door.

" Hello? " Kaio-sama opened the front door, a bowl of rice in one hand, " BARDOCK! "

" Hey. " he waved, " Kaio-sama, how've you been..OOF! " Chi-Chi pushed the type-3 saiyajin out of the way.

" KAIO-SAMA! " she said furiously.

" Well you're certianly polite aren't you. " Bardock twitched, his rear on the grass beside the house.

" C..Chi-Chi! " the kai paled in shock.

" I need you to help me contact Goku-san and make sure the Ouji hasn't moved in for the kill! Non-platonically

speaking. " she explained.

" ...what are you talking about? " Kaio-sama cocked an eyebrow.

" The Ouji and Goku-san! They're on Bejito-sei for some stupid "Veggietine's Day" vacation and I feel if they're

both completely alone together in any one place for too long, certain "feelings" and "tension" might start to develop and

then who-knows-what! " Chi-Chi exclaimed.

" Ah...yeah. " Kaio-sama sweatdropped at the situation she'd painted, " But, if they went there on a ship, wouldn't

you be able to contact them that way? Why use my powers? "

" BECAUSE the Ouji had their communications disconnected so no one else could interfere with their mushy little week

of supposed-platonicness. " Chi-Chi said bitterly.

" So, you're going to interfere even after they went through extra measures to keep you FROM interfering? " Kaio-sama

cocked an eyebrow.

" Well originally I wasn't going to..but then TURLES actually went to the planet and interfered with them so I have

to check and make sure they're alright; namely Goku-san. " she pointed out.

Kaio-sama sighed, " Alright, just give me a moment to tell Goku you want to talk to him so you don't completely

surprise the two of them. " he turned in the direction facing Bejito-sei. The kai's antennae twitched around, _:GOKU:_

" Hm? " Goku paused in the middle of squirting a massive amount of whipped-cream ontop of an equally massive bowl

filled to the brim with chocolate ice-cream and hot fudge swirls, " Kaio-sama? "

Vegeta, who was seated across from Goku in the saiyajin equivalent of an Ice Cream Shop, looked over at him, " What's

he want? "

" Ohhh! What if some terrible villian has appeared to cut our Veggietine's Day Week-long vacation SHORT? " Goku

gasped in horror. Vegeta paled as well, _:Y..yes Kaio-sama:_

_:You don't have to worry too much, Goku. It's nothing too serious. Chi-Chi just wants to check on how you're both_

_doing after the "Turles" incident.:_ Kaio-sama mentally explained.

" Tell Onna I singlehandedly defeated Turles in both physical battle and all-around mental sneakiness; overjoying my

favorite peasant here and causing much merriment to be made. " Vegeta smirked, folding his arms.

" Actually Veggie you technically did not de-feat Turles..he just went away. "

" ... " ▫

" Anyway, tell that to Onna. " Vegeta brushed it off, then turned back to Goku, " I have a peasant to please. "

" Hahaha- "

_:She kind of wants to talk to you directly.:_

" ... " both Goku and Vegeta were silent.

" What should we do, Veggie? " Goku whispered.

" Hn... " Vegeta thought to himself, then after a moment spoke up, " I'll talk to Onna for a bit. You enjoy your

treat before it melts. "

" Aww, Veggie that is so very kind of you. " Goku clasped his hands together, then dug into his ice-cream.

" You're welcome, Kakarrotto. " the ouji smiled, " Alright Kaio-sama, we're ready. "

The kai turned back to Chi-Chi, " You can talk to them now. "

Chi-Chi put her hand on Kaio-sama's shoulder, " Goku-san? "

Vegeta sat back in his seat and smirked wickedly, " Onna. "

_:OUJI:_ she narrowed her eyes, _:Where's Goku-sa? I want to talk to him **right now!**:_

" Sorry Onna, can't do that. Kakay's busy enjoying one of the many wonderful snacks I've prepared for him so far

on our glorious vacation-at-home. " Vegeta chuckled.

" I'm eating special ice cream, Chi-chan! " Goku chirped, then took another bite, " MMmmmm- "

_:Special:_ Chi-Chi grimaced, _:What are you feeding him, Ouji:_ she demanded.

" Oh its perfectly safe Onna. You see there was an Ice Cream Shop in one of the cities and we decided to stop by on

our way home. We were about to simply sample a few flavors until Kakay was hit with this amazing idea. He asked me if I could

make ice cream; which, with the equipment in this shop; it just so happens I could. And so, my favorite peasant and I went

through the procedures of making two large vats of ice cream, one chocolate and one strawberry. And now that we're finished

we're simply sitting back and enjoying it along with one another's company. " Vegeta said confidently.

" I like making ice-cream with **Veggie**. " the larger saiyajin beamed.

_:I'm sure you do...:_ Chi-Chi said dryly, _:What else have you done with "Veggie" so far:_

" Oh, lots of things. " Goku smiled warmly at the smaller saiyajin, who flushed red, " Veggie's been making me SO

HAPPY on our trip. "

The ouji's chest puffed out with pride.

_:Man, he boasts just like his father when his ego's inflated..:_ another voice said form out of nowhere.

" Nani? " Vegeta blinked, then looked over at Goku.

" I did not say anything, Veggie. "

" Bring someone with you, Onna? "

_:Oh, just Goku-san's brother and parents.:_ Chi-Chi said casually, _:You know, to make sure you keep your story_

_somewhat close to the truth. That as Bardock by the way.:_

" Ah... " Vegeta sweatdropped, " Hi. " he waved.

_:Hey.:_ Bardock replied, _:So, how's the planet look for being "wished back?":_

" It looks good, brand new actually. " the ouji replied, eternally thankful the older type-3 saiyajin hadn't started

off with a "what kind of relationship are you and Kakarrotto REALLY in" question.

_:We're trying to find a way to be wished back to life along with the other saiyajins:_ Celipa spoke up, then

frowned, _:But the dragonballs are inactive and Turles won't let us use his ship after Bejito tried to break into it.:_

" EH! How could my father and Turles be in the same place? He's DEAD! Unless... "

_:..no Vegeta, Turles didn't die on his way back to Earth:_ Bardock sweatdropped.

" I seriously doubted that theory myself. " Vegeta agreed, then paused, " But that would mean..? "

_:..hey! I can't talk about that right now with Kaio-sama here. I'll tell you later.:_

" Hai.. " the ouji scratched his head.

_:Goku-san:_ Chi-Chi spoke up again, _:Turles didn't try to persuade you into breaking any of the first 5 rules..did_

_he:_

" No, but the other night I.. "

" ..hey!NotimpotantforOnnatoknowKakarrotto! " Vegeta covered Goku's mouth with his hand and laughed nervously,

" I told you Onna we defeated Turles and why didn't you ask if he persuaded ME into doing anything! "

_:Well I since I pretty much support anything that makes YOU less dangerous, he can ukefy you all he wants; I really_

_don't care.:_ she smirked.

" Hn... " Vegeta narrowed his eyes, " Heh, I don't have to listen to you Onna, and neither does my peasant. "

" I don't? " Goku questioned.

" No, you don't. Infact as soon as Kakarrotto and I finish our ice-cream we'll be heading back home to explore the

castle. Kaio-sama, disconnect Onna. " the ouji huffed.

the kai sweatdropped, _:You could at least be a little nicer about it:_

" Kaio-sama would you please di-connect Chi-chan so me 'n my Veggie can eat our ice-cream without our motives being

questioned? Thank you. " Goku wagged his tail politely.

_:Aww, just like I taught him:_ Chi-Chi clasped her hands together, _:I'll see you at the end of the week, Goku-sa.:_

she smiled. Goku waved and she took her hand off the Kai's shoulder only to quickly put it back on, _:Oh, and Ouji:_

" Yes? "

_:Don't try anything stupid:_ she said with suspicion.

" Uh-huh. " Vegeta said, unfazed.

This time Chi-Chi removed her hand from Kaio-sama's shoulder for good.

" ▫WHEW▫ " Vegeta sighed in relief, " Well, that was sort of expected; although I am glad Onna didn't try to

physically make her way out here. "

" Me too. I like it best when its just me 'n Veggie. Veggie doesn't give me any big books of rules to o-bey, and

Veggie doesn't get mad at me for going off to spar, and Veggie doesn't force me to go to sleep at a certain time. " he looked

up at the ouji, " Veggie's nice to me and we have fun together and Veggie teaches me all sorts of stuff! " the larger

saiyajin said brightly, " OH! Maybe if I ask Chi-chan real super-politely, she'll let us live here together for an entire

year! " he gushed, his eyes widening, " We'll explore the entire planet every last bit! Me 'n my Veggie on a worldwide

adventure! That would be the greatest thing EVER! "

The little ouji's face flushed bright red, " Uh... "

" Oh Veggie wouldn't it be wonderful, just you 'n me... " the larger saiyajin scooted closer to him.

Vegeta's breathing started to quicken, " Uh... "

" Veggieplease? "

" I'll..think about it. " the ouji managed to choke out.

Goku smiled and sat back, " It's oh-kay. Veggie can take all the time he wants. I won't rush you. "

" H..hai. "

" But you know, I would like to take this time to point out to Veggie that once we go back home it will be very hard

for Veggie 'n I to have special times a-lone to-gether because everybody else will keep getting suspicious and interupting

our fun to check and make sure we're alright which we are. " the larger saiyajin twiddled his thumbs.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" Kakarrotto, out of curiousity, just how long do you think we could stay here before the others try to trek out here

to come get us? " Vegeta finally spoke up.

" GASPOFSHEERJOY! " Goku instantly stood up with big sparkily eyes.

" Uhhhhhhhh... " the ouji's face went bright red again.

Goku reached over and hugged him tightly, " Oh VEGGIE you're the greatest! "

" Haha..hahahahhahaha! " Vegeta laughed in a daze.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

**One Month Later.**

" ..AAAAAAGH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! " Chi-Chi screamed at the ceiling as she practically lept off the couch in

the Capsule Corp living room, then angrily stormed outside, " Why haven't they come back home yet? " she slumped confusedly

against the front door.

" Maybe they lost track of time. "

She looked over incrediously to see Bejito laying there on a beachchair in his boxers with sunglasses on.

" Apparently those looking for us have lost track of time as well. " the ou smirked.

" Are those the Ouji's sunglasses? " Chi-Chi pointed to them.

" Hey! Bejito! " Bulma stuck her head out the nearby open window, " Someone on the phone for you; a Son Gohan Sr? "

" ... " the ou froze, " Uhh, tell him I'm not here. "

She shrugged, then went back on the phone only to return a moment later, " He says he knows you and the other

saiyajins are there he can see you through Baba's crystal ball. "

" Oh. " Bejito said uneasily.

Bulma listened a little more, " Also, he says they're coming over to pick you guys up within the hour. "

" THE HOUR! " he gasped, horrified, " But, but, " Bejito suddenly stood up, " I'm off to warn the others so we can

hopefully formulate a plan of escape. " the ou said semeishly, then dashed back inside.

Chi-Chi sighed, unfazed by this, " I still can't believe it though...an entire MONTH! What could they possibly be

doing up there? "

Bulma glanced back out the window, worried, " Vegeta... "

" Well, " Turles said suddenly, " As much as I'd hate to ruin Kakarrotto and Vegeta-san's honeymoon.. "

" ..ITS NOT A HONEYMOON THEY'RE ON VACATION! " Chi-Chi exclaimed, waving her arms about in the air.

" Sure they are. " Turles smiled sneakily, " Or maybe they've decided not to come back because they've fallen for

each other and wish to live out the rest of their lives in peaceful romantic bliss. " he taunted.

" ...I swear if you weren't the one with the spaceship I'd slug you. "

" Uh-huh. " Turles said, completely unaffected, then headed for his ship, " All who plan on coming on our little

intervention feel free to board the ship within the next 5 minutes. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫DING-DONG▫ " the doorbell to Capsule Corp rang.

" Hello? " Bunni opened it, then smiled, " Oh! Baba what a pleasant surprise; and you've brought a friend. "

" I'm Son Gohan Sr. Goku's adoptive grandfather. " the man shook Bunni's hand.

" His grandfather? Aw, I'm sure he'd be happy to see you if he were here, but Goku's on Bejito-sei right now; my

daughter and her friends just went to go pick him up. " she explained.

" That's alright. " Gohan Sr smiled, " Actually I'm here to see Goku and Vegeta's parents...and Nappa. Do you happen

to know which way they went? "

" Psst! "

Bunni poked her head back inside and glanced to the right.

" Tell him we're not here and that somebody else brought us back already. " Bejito whispered.

" They're never going to believe that; Baba has that crystal ball she can see where we are! " Ruby whispered back to

him.

" Um... " Bunni blinked, then turned her attention back to Gohan Sr and Baba, " They may or may not be in here but

probably aren't. " she said cheerfully.

" ... " Gohan Sr and Baba sweatdropped.

" May we at least come in? " Gohan Sr asked.

Bejito made a quick "no" motion with his hands, Bunni watched him as he continued making signals, " No, you can't

because...we're having the house fumigated? "

Bardock sweatdropped, then mouthed incrediously to Bejito, " Fumigated? "

" What? " Bejito mouthed back.

" Oh, bug problem, huh? " Gohan Sr frowned.

" Um, yes. But it's nothing too serious. " she continued, " Infact we should have it all cleaned up by the time you

leave! "

" That's alright I've dealt with poisonous odors before, I should be fine. " Gohan Sr walked into the room and the

saiyajins went flying off in different directions in an attempt to be seen. The man sighed tiredly, " I know you're all in

here and I'm not taking you back to hfil because I want to...I'd rather you at least get a chance to meet up with the rest

of your children before you go. "

Bardock suspiciously glanced out at him.

" The reason we're here is because Enma's conducting a headcount tommorow and if we don't get you back before he

realizes you're gone there's a good chance you'll all be sent to deeper hfil and I know none of you want that. "

Bejito grimaced, " I really don't...deeper hfil... " he muttered in his head, letting some of the words actually

come out. The ou folded his arms.

" Maybe we should just go. " Nappa said, disappointed.

" Ohh, I don't want to leave Earth now...I like being here so much.. " Cally said sadly.

" And we never even got to see Vegeta. " Ruby sulked.

" Well, maybe we'll be able to come back. " Celipa suggested. She poked her head out of the hallway completely, " Oi!

Gohan Sr-san! Can we come back through the portal again after the attendance? "

" You will be able to go through it again but it takes a month for the energies to stablize after the portal's been

been used more than three times in a row. " Gohan Sr explained.

" A month! " Bejito gawked, then sighed, " Well, fine. We'll wait a month. Who knows how long it'll take for Vegeta

and Kakarrotto to get back here from Bejito-sei on that Capsule 3 ship anyway. "

" I heard they were only supposed to be there for a week too... " the ouho trailed off.

" Can we at least say goodbye to our friends and relatives who haven't gone off after Kakarrotto and Vegeta? "

Bardock asked.

" Of course. " Gohan Sr smiled.

Bardock turned to his left only to nearly fall over when he saw Vejitto and Gogeta standing there sniffling. Raditsu

stood beside them with a sad expression on his face.

" We will miss you Ojichan and Obaasan and Ojichan and Obaasan and Great-Aunt Cally. " Vejitto shook both of

Bardock's hands at once while addressing the entire group, " And Nappa. "

Nappa sweatdropped.

" Nine-person goodbye-glomp? " Gogeta suggested, holding his arms out and wagging his tail.

" CAN nine people glomp at once? " Raditsu asked, confused.

" ▫**GLOMP!**▫ "

" ...I guess they can. "

The fusions let go of them.

" We promise we'll find a way to bring you all back for good as soon as we can. " Vejitto smiled.

" Thanks guys. " Bardock replied.

" Well you've had your tearful goodbyes now let's get going. " Baba floated into the room on her crystal ball.

" Aren't we going back to hfil through the passageway? " Ruby asked.

" Why do that and use up more of its energy when I can just teleport us all back using my own methods? " she said,

" Now everyone stand close together and wave goodbye. "

The group did so. Vejitto, Gogeta, and Raditsu all waved back as the others slowly started to fade away until they

disappeared from sight altogether.

Raditsu sighed, " Toussan...Kaasan.. "

" Don't be sad, Uncle Ditsu. " Gogeta chirped and patted him on the shoulder, trying to cheer him up, " We'll wait

til Dende's able to recharge the dragon balls and then track them down ourselves! "

" Yeah! We're gonna help Ojichan with his plan even though he's not here! " Vejitto said determindly with a grin on

his face.

" Thanks guys. " Raditsu smiled, " I really appreciate it. I know I don't get as emotional about it as Vegeta, but I

miss home too. "

" I hope Mommy's alright.. " Vejitto wondered, curious, " He's been gone so long.. "

" Heh, no need to worry about Toussan, Jitto. " Gogeta grinned proudly, " I'm sure he's got everything perfectly

under control. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" UGGH! Stupid 10x Earth's gravity! " Chi-Chi grunted as she struggled towards the castle where Goku and Vegeta's kis

were. Bura was a few feet behind her and Bulma even farther.

Turles walked at a content, leisurely pace while whistling a ceremonial type-3 saiyajin mating song.

" Curse him. " she narrowed her eyes at Turles, " Able to walk this crazy Ouji-homeworld like its second-nature to

him. "

" Well it is, this is Turles's homeplanet too. " Bura said, then sighed, " He is so confused. "

" At least I'm not in denial! " Turles said, grinning cheekily.

" I AM **NOT** IN DENIAL! "

" LOOK! " Bulma shouted suddenly as they made their way over a hill. Before them stood the royal castle and infront

of the front doors stood a large figure in royal saiyajin armor and a fancy orange cape.

" GOKU-SAN! " Chi-Chi exclaimed and rushed towards him, though not nearly as fast as she would have had the gravity

not slowed her run down a slow inching pace. She continued her sprint only to go back to walking five minutes later,

" Oh-kay, remind me again why we didn't bring any of the three other people back on Earth who can TELEPORT? "

" They'd rather have spent time with their newly-returned parents and grandparents. I don't blame them. " Bulma

shrugged, " I don't think they really wanted to get this involved in the Kaka-war anyway. "

" Kaka-war? " Turles raised an eyebrow, " How long have you been calling your indirect constipation of Kakarrotto

and Vegeta-san's natural desires that? "

" I'm not exactly sure.. " Bulma trailed off.

" 1 year 3 months and 2 days. " Chi-Chi said bluntly, " The Ouji coined it LAST "Veggietine's Day". "

" ...wow, you uh, really keep track of your stuff concerning this, huh. " Bulma said, her eyes bugging out of her

head in shock.

" Uh-huh. " Chi-Chi sighed tiredly, " Stupid Ouji. " she paused, then looked over at Turles, " Would he be less

ANNOYING too if was uke'd? "

" Probably. " Turles said cooley.

" Go for the kill; platonically. "

" ... " Bulma and Bura sweatdropped.

The group finally reached the front gates.

" FINALLY! " Chi-Chi exclaimed with joy. She dashed up to Goku and gave the large saiyajin a hug, " Oh Goku-sa!

I'm so happy you're alright..ooh, fancy cape. " she tugged at it.

" Hee- " Goku beamed, " Nopa te la quinna, Chi-chan! "

" ... " Chi-Chi froze in place, " Eh? " she looked up at him.

" Aww, isn't that wonderful? Kakarrotto's decided to adopt his native tongue as his new natural language to show his

deep semeish affections for Vegeta-san. " Turles smirked.

" Shuddup. " Chi-Chi snapped at him, then paused, " You know that is so weird that I both like and dislike you all at

the same time. "

" CONFUSING, aren't I? " Turles snickered wickedly, then walked up to Goku, " Kakarrotto, na eete la sequencia de

popina te yo? "

" Ah, Veggie ni ma zeh bobinato pa sesenae la misma! " Goku happily chirped back.

" Bwahahaha.. "

" Heeheeheehaha. "

" ... " Chi-Chi twitched.

" Kakarrotto's Vegeta-san's official bodyguard. They sensed us coming so Vegeta-san freaked out and sent his seme.. "

" ..PLATONIC seme.. " Chi-Chi gritted her teeth.

" ..to guard the castle for him. " Turles finished.

" Son-kun, " Bulma spoke up, " Could you please use english so that Chi-Chi, Bura, and I can all understand what

you're saying? "

" Oh nonsense I'll translate Kakarrotto's dialogue FOR you. " Turles offered sneakily.

" NO. " the trio said at once.

" ... " Turles was silent, " Fine. " he turned to Goku, " English? "

" English. " Goku said.

" Now, let's give Vegeta-san a nice little visit, hm? " Turles said, approaching the door.

" No! " Goku shouted with worry, bouncing so that he was now between the crease seperating the doors, " Veggie

doesn't want anybody to go in. "

" Why not? Something he doesn't want us to see? " Turles asked.

Goku shook his head no, " It's not that at all...its just that..me and Veggie know that once you guys came here we'd

have to go back to Earth and things would have to go back to the way they were **before** and..I do not want my Veggiecation

to end and neither does Veggie. " he said sadly, sniffling.

" Oh come on! " Chi-Chi let go of him, " This isn't any different than the living situation you and the Ouji have

been in since we rescued him from Brolli! So you're wearing fancy Ouji-clothes and there's no one around to spy..ah, see

you so you have complete and unadulterated privacy! Big deal! The gravity's heavy; so is the gravity in the room you two

train in. You're living in a rich, gigantic building; that's what CAPSULE CORP practically is...only without all the flags

and surprisingly detail applied to the structure itself. It's the SAME THING! "

" ... " Goku was quiet, " I have to talk to Veggie. " he turned and went inside, the others following him until they

reached the throne room. Goku sneaked inside and closed the door on the quartet.

" HEY! " Chi-Chi exclaimed in shock.

" Veggie. " Goku sniffled, glancing over at the little ouji who sat on the ou throne wearing a fancy version of his

royal saiyajin no ouji uniform. The yellow spots on his armor were shiny including the symbol on his left chestplate; and

the his current red cape sparkled majestically, seeing as it was covered in tiny red sequins, " _Veggie they're here_. " he

said in saiyago.

" _I know_. " Vegeta waddled off his seat and down to where Goku stood, " So.. "

" So... "

" _If we keep the door closed long enough do you think they'll just give up and leave?_ "

" Veggie! " Goku sweatdropped, " _That would not be very nice at all!_ "

" _Hai..._ "

" _For Chi-chan, Bulma, Bura, and Turles to come all this way they must've been worried a-bout us. We could at least_

_talk to them about why they are here and if we have to stop living together in Veggie's fun comfy castle and go back to_

_Earth._ "

The ouji sighed, " _Fine_. " he opened the door with a stubborn pout on his face.

" Aw, did we interupt something important? " Turles asked.

" Pono te yo. " Vegeta snorted, looking off in the other direction only to suddenly freeze.

" ▫SNIFF▫SNIFF▫SNIFF▫ " Turles sniffed the little ouji, then beamed, " You smell like Kakarrotto..you've been

BATHING together! " he happily deduced.

" NANI! " Vegeta nearly fell over, bright red, " MI DEBO LA SETI YEN WAWI DA NA! " he snapped angrily.

" Oh. You were in a pool. " the evil type-3 saiyajin said, disappointed while Vegeta continued to hyperventilate

over the implication of being in that kind of situation with Kakarrotto.

" Sorry about that, Vegeta-san. " Turles nodded to him.

" Hmmph! "

" _By the way nice sparkily uke cape._ " he grinned.

" _Just because it sparkles doesn't automatically make it an "uke" cape_. " Vegeta huffed, " _An uke cape would have_

_frills and lace and fluffy things on it._ "

" _You talk as though you own such a clothing item_. " Turles said smoothly.

" _Quiet you._ "

" _You don't deny it then?_ "

" ...UGGGGGGGH! " Vegeta exclaimed, then walked past him and up to Bulma, " Bulma. "

" Nice cape. " she sweatdropped.

" Hahaha-! " Turles laughed.

" ISAIDBEQUIET! " the ouji waved his arms up and down in the air, then turned back, " So, I'm assuming you're here

to escort Kakarrotto and I back to Earth? "

" Of course we are! Vegeta you didn't contact us at all to say you'd be staying here three more weeks! We had to come

check on you and make sure you were oh-kay and nothing bad happened. " she explained.

" YEAH Ouji! What's with the idea of keeping Goku-sa here all to yourself where you can manipulate him without any

interference! " Chi-Chi folded her arms.

" I do NOT manipulate my peasant and it wasn't my idea to stay here indefinately until you came for us it was

Kakarrotto's! " Vegeta shouted.

The others eyes went wide.

" Kakarrotto's... " Turles said, impressed.

" He wanted to stay here for a year but I told him that was impossible because of everyone back home so he persuaded

me into letting us stay here indefinately until someone came up after us. " Vegeta sighed.

" A year.. " Chi-Chi said in disbelief, then turned to Goku in shock, " You actually wanted to live on Bejito-sei

all alone with the ouji for an entire YEAR! "

The larger saiyajin's face flushed and he looked down, twiddling his thumbs, " I...I like spending time with Veggie."

he stammered out.

" Ah, a year alone together...that was all it took Timeline 8's Kakarrotto and Vegeta, wasn't it? " Turles smiled,

suspicious of Goku.

" ? " Goku froze.

" How very very sneaky of you, Kakarrotto. If there were such, I would give you a medal or some type of award for

your intreguing attempt. "

" That was not my intention at all! " Goku pleaded, " A year was the biggest normal timeframe I could come up with

that didn't feel like it would be too super-long. "

" Yeah, in your consious mind...but the subconsious, ah that's a little different. "

" What ABOUT Timeline 8? " Vegeta asked.

" Oh Veggie it is nothing don't worry! " Goku laughed nervously.

" ? " the little ouji tilted his head.

" Well, now that we're all here, what do you say we get going home? " Bulma smiled.

Goku and Vegeta slumped sadly, their tails hitting the floor.

" I was almost finished building our little fishing cottage by the river, too... " Goku sniffled.

" There there Kakay. " Vegeta patted him on the back.

" Oh come on. You've seemingly learned how to speak oujish in the month you've been here; isn't that enough? "

Chi-Chi twitched, annoyed.

" I still cannot read or write it. "

" Do you really NEED to? There's only 6 of you. "

" But that makes it all the more special. " Goku chimed in.

" ...come on Goku-san. " she groaned and grabbed him by the wrist, then dragged the larger saiyajin down the hall

towards the exit.

" But I don't want to leave! I want to stay here and live with Veggie and guard his Veggie body! "

" You can do that last thing at home. Now hurry up! " she said, agitated.

" K, Chi-chan.. " Goku said quietly, hanging his head.

" Well, I guess that's it for me then too. " Vegeta sulked.

" You know Vegeta, if you really do want to stay, I can understand. " Bulma smiled tiredly.

" What's the use of staying here if Kakarrotto can't. " Vegeta walked past her.

Bulma watched him waddle out of the room, " Ohhhhh...I have this terrible sinking feeling we should've just let them

come home on their own instead of forcing them. "

" I agree completely. " Turles said, " A few more months alone together and they probably would've admitted

themselves. "

" I'd rather be there to watch when it happens; what fun is knowing it happened when you could actually be there to

witness such a historic moment. " Bura pointed out.

" True..true... " Turles nodded.

" Who said there was even anything going on between them? " Bulma sweatdropped.

" Who said there wasn't? " Turles countered.

" ... " Bulma groaned, shaking her head, " There isn't anything going on, trust me. I'm a genius, I can tell these

s ort of things. "

" Uh-huh... " Turles said, still not believing her.

Bulma sighed.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Can I at least take Veggie's ship home? " Goku asked Chi-Chi sadly as he followed her towards the two ships;

Turles had landed his own ship just 12 feet away from the Capsule 3.

She glanced over at the lonely expression on his face, " Fine. " Chi-Chi admitted.

" YAY! " Goku pulled his hand away and bounced over to the other ship, " More Veggietime for me! " he turned in

Vegeta's direction as he and the others reached the ships, " Did you hear that Veggie? We get to go home **together** in the

Capsule 3! "

" Really? " Vegeta said, surprised, then smirked at Chi-Chi, " I'm rather impressed Onna; you'd think you would be a

little more paranoidly-protective after Kakarrotto's spent an entire month alone with me. "

" I'm **trying** to trust you. " Chi-Chi said.

" How very kind of you. "

" Key word, "trying". "

Vegeta chuckled, " You know there isn't any reason to fear any possible non-platonic goings on now anyway. It's been

summer for at least 2 weeks now. "

" You should see Veggie's pool, Chi-chan! It's the biggest fanciest pool I have ever swam in! " Goku gushed.

" It IS a rather breathtaking water container isn't it? " Vegeta boastfully puffed his chest out in a semeish style.

" Mmm-hmm! "

" Good for the Ouji. " Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " Now let's get out of here and back home, alright? "

" Alright. " the smaller saiyajin shrugged, then entered the Capsule 3 along with Goku. Both ships started up at once

and slowly lifted off; Turles's ship at 3 times the rate of the Capsule 3 and promptly blasting off ahead of them.

Goku sat back in his seat, " I wonder if Chi-chan remembered that Turles's ship can travel in 2 to 3 hours what takes

the Capsule 3 around two days to a-ccomplish? "

" Well, if Onna did remember that; points to her for giving us a few more days without the meddling of others; and if

she didn't, then there's no reason for us to tell her that. " Vegeta smirked while pressing several buttons on the control

panel.

" Hahaha, Veggie is sneaky! " Goku grinned at him.

" Indeed I am, Kakarrotto. " the ouji replied, " You know, we still have quite a bit of fuel left; how about taking

the scenic route home? "

" Oh Veggie that would be wonderful! " the larger saiyajin clasped his hands together, then paused, " Are you sure

Chi-chan won't get mad? "

" Of course not. It'll only take us about three or so more days, and we are heading back to Earth, eventually. "

" Hmm. " Goku nodded contently and with that the ship changed course, flying off in a completely different

direction.

* * *

1:47 PM 5/16/2005  
**THE END!**

Chuquita: FINALLY!

Vegeta: 80.0kb?

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) This chapter started suffering from super-long-chapter-ness. That and the fact that last week was my

finals are the reasons I'm late in uploading it.

Vegeta: Ah.

Goku: So, I can speak saiyago now?

Chuquita: Yup!

Goku: YAY!

Chuquita: And now without further delay, the reviewer-replies!

To majinbulgeta: Glad you liked the fic 'n Turles! Aw, no lemon, sorry.

Vegeta: (grins) YES! A supporter of my semedom! Wonderful way to start off the replies!

Goku: (sweatdrops) ...

To Afrodite: In-heat Goku was fun :) Hai, but I'm going to spread his involvement around to other characters he interacts

with too so he gets to do different stuff as well. Glad you found him entertaining:D

To Gokurper: Yup, very very close. Possibly closer had they not been sent off of Bejito-sei. Aolim Goku's like regular Goku

only less rules attached. And some of Veggie's sneakiness has rubbed off on him.

Vegeta: (gulps) N..no I wouldn't enjoy being an uke.

To GogetaJr: Congradulations on guessing correctly! Heh, so close for Goku. YAY! Glad you got it back!

To Albino Black Sheep: Glad you liked the tail name. I was choosing between that and a synonym for "evil", but I liked the

"plotting" one better. :)

To Wolfcrysta: Ooh! You're able to buy stuff on ebay? I'm not..but one day I might be able to. Congrads that your sats are

over! My finals were over last Thursday. The fish was the first thing Veggie saw that he thought could knock Goku out.

They'll be wished back in a future fic. True. Heh, Turles definately creeps him out; one of the reasons Raditsu didn't go

with the others to Bejito-sei. Ah, here it feels like winter lasted way too long; all the tempetures have been below normal

for months now. At least we're almost to summer. Happy Birthday!

To WarrenSpike500: Thanks:) It's oh-kay. I know reviews take time. Bardock, Bejito, and the rest of the dead saiyajins

will all be brought back probably within the next several stories. I just wasn't ready yet and I don't think I had enough

room in this story left as it was to bring them back now. (This chapter was starting to get way too big). Sure! I'll take a

look at your fic :)

To Kat-YaOi MaNiAc: Glad you like the type-3 saiyajin mating season :D They'll be back in a future-fic to search for the

dragonballs and wish themselves and the other saiyajins back. You'll find out in this chapter.

To tea: Happy you liked it! Raditsu's afraid to go after Turles, so...at least Veggie got rid of him. Yup! They are.

To GokuGirl: YAY! I got the correct spelling! It's a cool place :) They rearranged everything the last time I was there

though. The undubbed stuff used to be upstairs but now everything's all mixed in downstairs. The cds are a little expensive,

but most of the books priced oh-kay. :) Good luck at Otakon! Hope you have fun! I think Veggie did go into heat once before..

during "Kakarroujo" when the full moon was out Veggie went into this semeish heat and went off in search of Goku.

Veggie: (grins happily) Ah, the praise and encouragement! (slaps a "SEME" sticker on the front of his tank-top) :)

Goku: Veggie...

To The Big Boss: So happy you like him! He does get paid for the photos. More on what happens with that plotline in the next

fic. I plan to give Brolli a little cameo until he meets up with the others again. That it does :D

To Hakura0: She should make some more ships, the only problem is they take a lot of time to build. Oh-kay. Bye!

To orchideater: So happy you liked it! Well it was a big fish..and the gravity was 10x normal. Yup. His teeth are done

itching and back to normal size. Right now he's just very confused by it. His eyes weren't so much pinned open as they were

locked onto the screen from shock. :)

To JustSomeGuy: Hai, heat can do that. A little bit of trouble. Future-Turles just decided to leave.

To Kahlan Nightwing: Yup! Turles's ship is much faster than the Capsule 3 since it runs on technology from multiple planets.

Raditsu was too scared to go up after him, but I did have some scenes in the chapter with them.

To mkh2: Hai, he's very confused. Heh, that and the fact that Veggie's the only other saiyajin on the planet :) Well, Raditsu

didn't go up after him afterall so both of them are oh-kay. :)

To SupersayiankingTommy: Hai, its just that Veggie hasn't been there in so long. Don't worry nothing'll happen. Glad you

like it. Bye!

To hieilover135: Glad you sorta like him. :) Heh, Brolli'd be enraged at Goku. Luckily he was on a different planet. Ironic

you should mention that seeing as Gohan has an important part in the next story. He and Videl finally have their baby. :)

The reason Gohan hasn't been around lately is because he no longer lives at the Son home under Chi-Chi. I will bring him back

regularly again though.

To Ravus: WHOA! Did you really get through all of them non-stop? Wow...congradulations. (applaudes in shock) Heh, it is

kind of like its own little epic/universe now. I'm not sure how much you can fit into a review-box actually. Well, if I ever

do, I have several sceneros in mind for what it would be like. But I don't plan on ending at the moment. So happy you like

the story! And Turles! They are their own beings. :) Actually Vejitto and Gogeta are going to use the fusion dance in the

Super 17 parody I have lined up (I have them fighting Super 17 instead of Goku). Actually if they happen to fuse incorrectly,

instead of turning into a skinny or fat version of their fusion they would end up as a Goku or Vegeta in appearance.

He could do that, I've just never really thought of him trying to make that much money. Yup! Piccolo Sr is staying on Earth.

He meets up with Piccolo Jr in the next fic's first chapter. Well, he figures that since all he has to do is swap their

positions, that just leaving a bit of doubt in future-Goku's mind about ukedom will be enough to make him eventually switch

over. Hope you have a good sleep. :)

Chuquita: And that ends Part 5 and "Veggietine's Day 4!" See you next week or possibly later this week with a story I have

yet to give a name/title to :)

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) ...

Goku: BYEBYE :)


End file.
